Afrontando a la adversidad
by eclipse total
Summary: la vida de gwen da un giro de 180 , ahora ella debera salir adelante con su hermanito, conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo y llamar la atencion del chico que le gusta; AL fin subí le epilogo... espero que les guste ;
1. Prologo

Hola! Bueno pues para comenzar soy nueva en esto y espero no ser tan mala realmente, este es un tipo prologo de la historia que espero guste por aquí.

Res**um**en: No, aunque me guste la pareja esto no es un CodyxGwen, sin embargo aquí los pongo en plan de mejores amigo, ya verán en lo que termina la historia, parejas contempladas hasta el momento: GxT CxS LxH BxG LxT y las que salgan después.

El verdadero resumen: Después de un accidente, Gwen de 16 años y su hermano de 11 se quedan huérfanos y ahora Gwen debe de arreglárselas para salir adelante; Sierra(15 años), Cody(15 años) y Leshawna(16 años) siempre estarán ahí para ayudarla, aunque Leshawna puede que este un poco ocupada tratando de escapar de un debilucho que tiene una no muy sana obsecion hacia ella (xD); Cody se da cuenta que antes de ser adoptado por su actual familia tenía una hermana y ahora se ha propuesto buscarla; Tengo que aclarar que aquí Sierra no está tan loca como en los trailers de TOTAL DRAMA MUSICAL .

Disclaimer: Isla del drama y sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo los tomo prestados para hacerlos sufrir un rato (xD) Lo único que me pertenece es el nombre del hermanito de Gwen por que el original no lo conozco

_Prologo_

Ya era de mañana, por lo que los rayos del sol se infiltraban en el lugar en el que dormía a través de las blancas y casi transparentes cortinas que cubrían las ventanas.

Se había quedado dormida en la sala de su casa, llegó la tarde anterior y se sentó a llorar desconsoladamente en el sofá por el resto del día y una gran parte de la noche, hasta que el sueño la venció. Se había quedado dormida con la cara hundida entre sus brazos, en un instante la chica de cabello negro con tonos en azul marino, despertó y levantó la cabeza, observó por algunos segundos la casa y su vista se volvió a nublar con las lágrimas que amenazaban con seguir saliendo.

¿Qué se supone que deba de hacer ahora? – se preguntó en un susurro – Muy bien Gwen, es mejor que te levantes y te arregles, debes ser fuerte – se decía a sí misma mientras se incorporaba y se sentaba en el mismo lugar – será mejor que prepare el desayuno antes de que llegué mi hermano.

Gwen, quien seguía vistiendo con la ropa del día anterior, unos pantalones negro y una blusa del mismo color, decidió cambiarse y comenzar con su día, ahora que estaba sola con su hermano debía de ver por ambos, después de todo, y aunque lo negase, ella lo quería como al hermano que era y ahora tenía que ver por el bien de los dos.

L a joven se vistió con su falda y blusa favoritas, toda de negro como siempre, una vez vestida se dirigió a la cocina a paso lento y cansado mientras los recuerdos seguían atormentándola.

-FLASH BACK-

Era una tarde lluviosa, en la entrada del panteón mucha gente se encontraba reunida, recién había terminado el sepelio de la pareja que había muerto en un accidente justo esa mañana. Una joven lloraba en silencio frente a la reciente tumba, protegiéndose solo con un pequeño paraguas, acompañada por tres personas que se encontraban tras de ella.

Realmente lo sentimos mucho amiga – dijo una chica gordita y morena

Lo sé Leshowna, muchas gracias a los tres por acompañarme, ustedes son mis mejores amigos, no se que haría si no los tuviera.

Ni lo digas – Le respondió un chico castaño de ojos azules – aquí estamos y sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros,

Si, … gracias – Las lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus pálidas mejillas-

No necesitas agradecer nada – siguió hablando el chico y se acerco más a ella para tomar su mano y dejar en ella un pequeño pañuelo – vamos, sécate las lagrimas.

Chicos – interrumpió el momento una chica de cabellos morados – Yo tengo que irme ya – Luego se dirigió a la chica gótica – recuerda que yo también estoy aquí contigo incondicionalmente, llámame si necesitas algo.

Muchas gracias Sierra – le contestó Gwen a su amiga

-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-

Gwen se encontraba revisando el refrigerador, el cual se encontraba vacio; Unos golpes insistentes en la puerta la hicieron voltear la vista en esa dirección para luego caminar hasta ella para abrir.

Amiga, ¿Qué tal te encuentras? ¿Ya mejor? – Pregunto Leshowna en frente de ella

Si, gracias ¿eh? – se sorprendió al ver que llevaba unas bolsas de supermercado en las manos - ¿Qué es eso?

Oh, nada solo que supusimos que aun no habrías desayunado y pasamos a comprar esto antes de llegar

Así es – corroboró Sierra quien recién llegaba a la puerta mientras el chico castaño la ayudaba a cargar una olla – además, también tuvimos que pasar a casa de Cody por esto

Sí, te lo manda mi mamá – dice el joven – junto con sus más sentidos pésames

Gracias chicos son de lo mejor

Oye, como que esto esta muy obscuro y callado ¿no lo crees? – dice la morena mientras camina hacia las ventanas y habré las cortinas – ahh, mucho mejor. Pero siento que falta algo

Sí Gwen, ¿donde esta tu hermano? – pregunta ahora Cody

Unos amigos suyos lo invitaron a dormir en casa de uno de ellos, y le dije que fuera para que le sirviera como distractor, solo espero que no halla pasado una noche como la mía

Bueno… yo también lo espero Gwen, pero ahora es mejor comer, no sería bueno que te descuidaras ahora – dijo la peli-morado

Los cuatro se sentaron en la mesa para desayunar, después de eso pasaron un rato juntos, haciendo pequeñas bromas y actividades para lograr distraer un poco a Gwen, la primera que tuvo que irse fue Sierra, después de un rato se fue Leshawna y al final llegó el hermano de Gwen

Jimmy, será mejor que te vallas a dormir, mañana iras a la escuela y debes descansar

Pero hermana, yo quiero ayudarte a levantar la mesa – le reprochó su hermanito

Hazle caso a tu hermana, no te preocupes, yo la ayudo antes de irme

Pero si tú estas aquí como un invitado, no deberíamos dejar que ayudes…

Pero que cosas dices Jimmy, conozco a Gwen desde que estaba en 2° de primaria y ella en 3°, a estas alturas ya somos como hermanos, jeje, así que no te preocupes por eso que yo la ayudo.

Mmmm… - el pequeño hermano de Gwen pareció analizarlo un momento y luego dijo – esta bien, buenas noches

Buenas noches hermano

Buenas noches Jimmy

En cuanto el pequeño salió de la sala, Gwen dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro que no pasó desapercibido por su acompañante, ordenaron todo y luego comenzaron a platicar

Gwen, si no te molesta que pregunte… ¿Ahora que harás? – pregunta el castaño

No lo sé – dijo con otro suspiro – Buscare un trabajo de medio tiempo, de alguna forma debo ganar dinero para mantenernos a mi hermano y a mí

Si quieres puedo ayudarte, en el orfanato los chicos comienzan a hacer lo mismo y por eso puedo tener más facilidades para conseguir información, me toca ir de voluntario mañana así que pediré información ahí después de la escuela, ¿Qué te parece?

Cody había sido huérfano de niño, cuando tenía 5 años había sido adoptado por su actual familia, y aunque nadie en la escuela sabe esa parte de la vida del chico, no es un secreto para sus amigas.

De acuerdo, gracias

Ni lo digas, para eso estamos los amigos ¿no?

Claro

Bueno amiga, se hace tarde y tengo que regresar a mi casa, nos vemos mañana en la escuela

De acuerdo, hasta mañana

Una vez que el castaño se fue, la joven se encaminó hasta su cuarto, pasando por el cuarto que era de sus padres y deteniéndose justo en frente de este, Gwen lo pensó unos momentos y luego se decidió a entrar; abrió la puerta y pasó su mirada por todo el obscuro lugar, se decidió a prender la luz y caminar hacia la cama en donde se sentó y comenzó a perderse en sus propios pensamientos "Papá, mamá, ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto?" Las lagrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos, pero Gwen ya había decidido ser fuerte así que las secó y se dispuso a caminar de nuevo a su cuarto, pero algo llamó su atención antes de irse, un sobre en el tocador de su mamá.

La puerta de su cuarto se abrió, dando paso a la chica que se sentó a la orilla de su cama y prendió la lamparita de mesa que se encontraba a su lado, comenzó a leer el contenido de la carta que sacó del sobre, mientras más leía, la expresión de sorpresa en su cara se hacía más grande.

No lo puedo creer – Se dijo a si misma – esto debe ser una broma

La chica decidió dormir, dejó la dichosa carta en la mesita de noche junto a la cama y apagó la luz "mañana será otro día; mañana analizare bien esa carta, por el momento solo me dedicare a dormir" y justo en ese momento cayo rendida por el sueño.

Continuara…

n.a: ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les guste, espero con ansias sus reviews con felicitaciones, críticas constructivas y hasta uno que otro pastelazo xD

¿Qué hara Gwen ahora?

¿Qué decía la carta para dejar a nuestra protagonista en ese estado?

Estas preguntas y más pueden ser contestadas (o tal vez no) en el próximo episodio,

Gracias por leer.


	2. el chico nuevo

HOLA! soy yo de nuevo con la continuacion de mi fic, la verdad que espero poder actualizar así de seguido... bueno tal vez no tanto por que luego no estoy en mi casa, pero entienden lo que quiero decir ¿no?...OK mejor dejemoslo así

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de este capitulo me pertenece

**Parejas: **GwenxTrent CodyxSierra LeshawnaxHarold GeffxBridgette CourtneyxDuncan IzzyxOwen LindsayxTyler NoahxKatie

_**EL CHICO NUEVO**_

Gwen dormía tranquilamente en su cama hasta qué un pitido la despertó, se estiró un poco para alcanzar el despertador que se encontraba en su mesita de noche al lado de su cama, lo apagó y se incorporo lentamente mientras seguía estirándose y se restregaba los ojos

- ahh ya es lunes – se lamentaba la chica gótica – tengo qué levantarme y hacer el desayuno – y entonces se puso de pie y buscó su ropa para irse a cambiar al baño, decidió pasar por el cuarto de su hermano donde tocó la puerta y le gritó - ¡JIMMY! SERÁ MEJOR QUÉ YA ESTES DESPIERTO EN ESTE MOMENTO!

En ese momento oyó un pequeño golpe y sonrió imaginando la escena, al parecer su hermano aún dormido se había caído de la cama por el grito - Aja hermana – dijo al otro lado de la puerta con voz adormilada, por lo que Gwen supo qué aún no había despertado antes de llamarle

- Bueno, entonces no tardes, usare el baño y en un momento salgo para que entres tú

- OK OK como digas – dijo con tono fastidiado, no le gustaba para nada tener que levantarse temprano (creo qué me recuerda a alguien xD pero díganme ¿quién es feliz levantándose temprano?)

Una vez qué Gwen se arreglo para ir a la prepa fue a la cocina ha hacer el desayuno, ambos hermanos desayunaron y salieron de la casa tomando caminos diferentes

Gwen iba pensando en muchas cosas "¿Cómo es posible qué mis papás no me dijeran nada? ¿Por qué pensaban decírmelo hasta los 18? ¿Será… será que hayan pensado qué los odiaría? Yo los amaba por qué son mis padres y nada lo iba a cambiar..." En ese instante Gwen sintió como una mano la sujetaba del brazo con fuerza y la jalaba hacía atrás, haciendo qué falseara y cayera sentada en el duro pavimento de la banqueta, la chica gótica estaba a punto de levantar la vista y reclamarle a la persona qué le hizo eso cuando vio qué un auto pasaba a toda velocidad justo frente a ella. Entonces la chica se dio cuenta de qué estuvo a punto de cruzar la calle sin precaución y ser arrollada por ese coche

- Lo siento mucho Gwen – escucho una voz conocida para ella - ¿te encuentras bien?

- ¿Sierra?, si estoy bien, gracias por salvarme

- Físicamente sí – dijo dándole una mano a su amiga para qué se levantara – pero quiero saber si enserio estas bien, es que venías tan pensativa qué no te diste cuenta qué vengo caminando detrás de ti desde hace como 5 minutos

- ¿Qué dices? ¿5 minutos? En serio lo siento, pero enserio estoy bien – dijo regalándole una sonrisa – vamos que ya se nos hace tarde para la escuela

- Si tu lo dices, vamos

Caminaron juntas hasta la preparatoria Wawanakwa, al llegar con la primer persona qué se encontraron fue Cody

-Hola chicas – saludo Cody muy alegre – Hey Gwen, recuerdas qué te dije qué trataría de conseguir información de trabajos de medio tiempo

-Si, lo recurdo

-Bridgette esta recorriendo toda la escuela mientras reparte esto – le dijo dándole un volante a Gwen – a ti te gustan mucho los animales ¿no?

-Si, pero ¿qué es esto? – preguntó y acto seguido se dispuso a leer el volante

-parece ser qué en el refugio de animales están buscando trabajadores, pensé qué como te gustan mucho los animales tal vez te gustaría la idea de trabajar ahí

Gwen pareció pensarlo un momento – No sería tan malo, buscaré a Bridgette para pedirle más información respecto a esto, gracias

-De nada, ahora entremos al edificio

Ambos entraron y una vez adentro se separaron, Cody y Sierra tendrían la primera clase juntos así que se fueron los dos a su aula y Gwen a la suya en el 2° piso, al entrar se encontró con Bridgette y se sentó a su lado para platicar

-Hola Bridgette – Saludo la peli-negra a su compañera, Bridgette era una joven de cabello rubio amarrado a una coleta y ojos color miel – Oye, Quería preguntarte sobre lo del trabajo en el refugio de animales, veras estoy buscando trabajo de medio tiempo y me dijeron que ahí había vacantes

-Oh Gwen, ¿enserio te interesa?, si estas dispuesta a presentarte a trabajar desde esta tarde serás bienvenida, por la paga no te preocupes, será muy buena

-Muchas gracias Bridgette, te parecerá exagerado pero ¡acabas de salvarme la vida!

Parecía qué Bridgette quería preguntar algo pero no pudo, el profesor entró al aula, señal de qué las clases daban inicio y tuvo qué acomodarse bien en su lugar

-Muy bien clase, Se qué estamos a medio año escolar, pero a partir de hoy nos acompañará un nuevo compañero, Joven Turner pase por favor – y un joven de mirada verde y cabello negro entró en ese momento

-M…muy buenos días – dijo un poco nervioso (créanme qué ser el nuevo nunca es fácil) – mi nombre es Trent, Trent Turner y espero ser bienvenido en este instituto

-Muy bien joven Turner – dijo el profesor – busque un asiento para comenzar la clase

-Si – y se sentó en un asiento vacio justo al lado derecho de Gwen, la chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente, cosa qué no paso desapercibida para su compañera Bridgette qué estaba a su izquierda

Las clases pasaron y para la suerte de Gwen, Trent estaba en todas sus clases hasta el momento del almuerzo, en donde la joven al fin se armo de valor y decidió hablarle

-Hola Trent – Saludo un poco nerviosa la chica

-Ahh hola, ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó Trent

-Mi nombre es Gwen

Mucho gusto en conocerte

-Ser el nuevo no es cosa fácil ¿eh?

-Sí, así es

-¿Quisieras desayunar hoy con nosotros?

-¿Nosotros? ¿Quiénes?

- Mis amigos y yo

-Me encantaría

Gwen se alegró para sus adentros, había conseguido hablarle a ese chico qué desde el momento en qué entró al salón le agrado, no, era más qué eso, ese chico le parecía lindo y en serio quería conocerlo, se dirigieron a la cafetería, donde todas las mesas eran redondas, y la chica Guío al nuevo a una mesa donde ya había un grupo de chicos ya reunidos

-Hola chicos – saludó Gwen y luego presentó a su nuevo amigo – él es Trent Turner y es nuevo en este instituto, lo invité a almorzar con nosotros

Mucho gusto Trent – saludó el chico castaño oji-azul

Trent, ellos son – comenzó a nombrarlos mientras los señalaba uno por uno y cada uno por su parte lo saludaba respectivamente - Noah, Sierra, Cody, Tyler y Lindsay

Es un gusto conocerte Dren – Comentó muy feliz Lindsay, una chica rubia de ojos azules

Lo mismo digo, pero soy Trent – dijo mientras él y Gwen se sentaban

Descuida hace lo mismo con todo él mundo aquí – le explicó Cody

Hacer ¿qué? – preguntó Lindsay sin saber de lo qué hablaba su amigo

Nada querida, tu siempre haces cosas lindas – se apresuró a decir Tyler, más bien conocido como su novio, era un chico castaño, vestido con el uniforme deportivo

En ese momento llegó a la mesa un chico peli-negro con una cresta verde de muy mala actitud, sus ojos azules repasaron toda la mesa como si la analizara y decidió sentarse, todos en la mesa solo se limitaron a verlo, el joven tomo un bocado de comida, la masticó lentamente y una vez que se la pasó, los miro a todos de mala manera

-Y todos ustedes ¿Qué demonios me ven? ¿Es acaso qué tengo monos en la cara?

-No – respondió Noah, un chico moreno de cabello café, con su actitud de siempre – es solo qué no todos los días vemos a una rata callejera por esta mesa

-Bueno, no es qué quiera venir a almorzar con ustedes – se excusó el chico de mala gana – es qué no estoy de humor para almorzar con Courtney y las porristas me corrieron de su mesa

-Wow, wow, wow, un minuto, tú Duncan, el más pandillero de la escuela, ¿fuiste capaz de rebajarte al nivel de las porristas y pedirles que te dejaran almorzar con ellas? – preguntó un poco sorprendido Noah

Duncan iba a decir algo pero Lindsay lo interrumpió - ¡Ned! Ya te había dicho qué si quieres hablar mal de las otras porristas al menos no lo hagas en mi presencia – dijo muy enojada Lindsay

-Lo siento Lindsay, Duncan entendiste el punto ¿no?

-¿Qué tal chicos? Leshawna ya llegó – Dijo una joven morenita y gordita al llegar

-Trent te presento al delincuente, Duncan, y a mi amiga Leshawna – le dijo Gwen a Trent

-¿Qué cuentas viejo? – preguntó alegremente Leshawna en forma de saludo sentándose entre él y Lindsay – Duncan ¿tu qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué? ahora nadie quiere mi compañía en el almuerzo ¿o qué? – se quejó Duncan

-No es eso – habló Sierra por primera vez en todo el almuerzo – es qué es muy raro verte haciendo otra cosa qué no sea molestar a Courtney

-Aún no entiendo por qué lo haces – Se quejó Noah – si tanto te gusta díselo y punto

-A-MI-NO-ME-GUS-TA – exclamó Duncan tratando inútilmente de qué todos le creyeran

-cielos amigo, eso ni tu mismo te lo crees – hablo esta vez Cody – tal vez sea mejor que empieces a ser un poco más amable con ella ¿no crees?

-YA DIJE QUE… - trató de gritar Duncan, pero fue interrumpido esta vez por Gwen

-Tranquilízate Duncan, no solo somos los únicos qué te soportamos, aparte de Courtney, sino qué también sabes qué somos tus amigos – le dijo sujetando su brazo – Mejor dejemos de pelear ¿no? –dijo esta vez hablando para todos – ya todos lo sabemos, a Duncan le gusta Courtney, pero también sabemos que nunca se lo aceptara a nadie, ni siquiera a nosotros

Duncan trató de decir algo pero no sabía qué decir, movía la boca en sus vanos intentos de articular alguna palabra, pero nada salía de sus labios, hasta que logro soltar un suspiro de resignación. Por su parte Noah se puso de pie dispuesto a irse

-Creo que tu amigo se enojo – Le dijo Trent a Gwen

-Descuida – dijo esta vez Sierra – No esta enojado siempre tiene esa cara de amargado (xD, nada personal contra Noah) solo qué quiere aprovechar lo qué queda del almuerzo para espiar a la campeona del equipo de volibol, Katie Ukerman, deben de estar practicando en el gimnasio

Un grito se escucho en la cafetería y se acercó a ellos un chico gordo con uniforme del equipo de futbol Soccer, en cuanto llegó a la mesa abrazó por detrás a Tyler y Cody – ¡CHICOS!¡YA SUPIERON LAS NOTICIAS!¡EL EQUIPO DE FUTBOL IRA AL CAMPEONATO! – gritó muy alegre mientras aumentaba la fuerza en su abrazo

-Muy… muy bien… Owen, yo… también… me alegro – dijo Tyler difícilmente debido a la falta de aire

-Si Owen… pero se quedaran… sin jugadores… si no nos… sueltas – dijo Cody cambiando de Color xD

-Oh, lo siento, me emocione – se disculpó Owen, el chico rubio

-Un día de estos, en esta escuela, alguien va a morir de emocion – dijo Duncan

- ¿En serio?, no sabía qué alguien se pudiera llegar a morir de emocion, viejo – dijo Owen

-Si, pero de TU emocion, mataras a alguien de un abrazo

-Muy bien Owen – hablo Leshawna – Chicos sabía que ustedes podían llegar lejos

-Ahora que lo recuerdo - Cody pareció pensar algo – En el equipo faltan jugadores, Trent, ¿que tan bueno eres jugando soccer?

-Bueno, pues en la escuela estaba en el equipo – dijo nervioso Trent

-¿Te gustaría ingresar al equipo?

-Eso seria muy bueno para qué comiences a conocer a la gente de esta escuela – le dijo Gwen animándolo a aceptar

-Esta bien, acepto, ¿a donde tengo qué ir?

-Al termino de las clases ve al gimnasio, dile al entrenador que vienes de otra escuela y qué te gustaría entrar al equipo, no creo que halla un mayor problema – le explicó Cody

-Muy bien lo intentare

-Por cierto viejo – dijo Owen quien ya se había sentado donde estaba Noah hace unos momentos – mi nombre es Owen, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-Ah, es cierto, no los presente – dijo Gwen

-No hay problema Gwen, mi nombre es Trent – se presentó

-Jajajaja CHICOS – gritó una peli-roja de ojos verdes corriendo hacía ellos - ¿Qué tal les va? Ah, hola – dijo al percatarse de la presencia del chico nuevo – y ¿tu eres…?

-Mi nombre es Trent, soy nuevo en el instituto

-Ah, mucho gusto, así qué tu eres el nuevo, mi nombre es Izzy espero que te sientas bien en este lugar^^ - dijo la peli-roja feliz – ah, es cierto –dijo recordando algo - chicos lamento no haber venido a almorzar con ustedes es qué me ofrecí a ayudarle a Courtney con su campaña

-¿Campaña? ¿Qué campaña? – preguntó confundido Owen

-¿eh? ¿es acaso qué Duncan no les ha dicho? ¡Duncan! – se dirigió a su amigo – ¿es qué no les dijiste qué Courtney se postuló para presidenta estudiantil? – Todos voltearon a ver a Duncan quien no se inmutó en lo más mínimo

-¿De nuevo? – pregunto con tono de fastidio Leshawna

-Sí, bueno, yo-estoy-ayudando-a-Courtney-con-su-campaña-por-que-me-prometio-que-seria-su-secretaria-si-ganaba-y-bueno-a-quien-no-le-gustaría-ser-de-un-alto-rango-en-el-gobierno-o-en-este-caso-en-la-presidencia-estudiantil jejejejejejejejejejeje – dijo casi todo en una sola palabra

-Supongo que por eso Dunki estaba de tan mal humor hoy ¿No es cierto? – preguntó Leshawna

-¿Cómo me llamaste? – renegó Duncan

- Lo siento jaja

La campana sonó, era hora de regresar a clases

-Bueno nos vemos chicos – Se despidió Izzy – ah, y gusto en conocerte Trent

- Sí, lo mismo digo jeje – rió nervioso

-Descuida, puede qué este un tanto chiflada, pero no es peligrosa así que no te asustes – Le trató de tranquilizar Sierra

Y todos se fueron a sus respectivas clases, y el resto del día fue de lo más normal

**CONTINUARA...**

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les parecio? dejenme reviews con sus quejas, comentarios y sujerencias... haganme saber mis errores de ortografía (si hay) y que les parece el trama de la historia

**avances:** Parece ser que Gwen comienza a sentir algo por Trent, ¿qué pasara en el proximo episodio? ¿Cuándo se sabrá que es lo que decia la dichosa carta? bueno pues con respecto a la segunsa pregunta creo que se deberan esperar hasta el capitulo 4, en el proximo capitulo habra un momento especial entre parejas, y tambien se conoceran a los integrantes de los equipos deportivos

gracias por leer


	3. despues de clases

Hola gente del planeta! aqui estoy de nuevo, MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME DEJAN REVIEWS ^^, me hace mega feliz saber que les gusta mi historia

bueno pues en este capitulo les explico las relaciones de amistad y amorosas entre nuestros personajes, en este capi hay muchos momentos entre parejas y uno que otro intento de humor xD, oigan soy nueva en esto de escribir así que comprendame xD... Bueno pues espero que les guste

**PAREJAS:** GwenxTrent CodyxSierra LeshawnaxHarold CourtneyxDuncan GeffxBridgette IzzyxOwen NoahxKatie LindsayxTyler

**DISCLAIMER:** isla del drama no me pertenece, solo me pertenecen tres personajes de este capitulo, imaginesenlos como quieran: Sara, Maggie y capitan Williams

**DESPUES DE CLASES**

Las clases se terminaron y Gwen estaba ansiosa por encontrarse con Bridgette, ella la llevaría a su nuevo trabajo. Ahí se encontraba la chica Gótica esperando, a la entrada de la escuela, en ese momento llegó su compañera y comenzaron a caminar rumbo al refugio; una vez ahí, Bridgette comenzó a mostrarle a Gwen las instalaciones, las bodegas y todo lo que tenía qué conocer para llevar a cabo su trabajo

Mientras tanto en la escuela, todos los equipos estaban reunidos, desde las porristas hasta el equipo de futbol, Heather, la líder de las porristas se encontraba gritándole a su equipo

-¡VAMOS CHICAS!¡¿Quieren qué ganemos el concurso?– gritaba heather

-Claro que queremos heather, pero solo queremos tomar un pequeño descanso – se quejaba Lindsay – ya no siento las muñecas

-Pues que débil eres querida, NO DEBEMOS DE PARAR si queremos aplastar al otro equipo

-Pero… Heather… – comenzaba a quejarse Lindsay

-NO, nada de 'peros' yo no pienso ceder ante ningún equipo – y con eso la dejo hablando sola mientras se adelantaba al centro de la cancha

-Sara ¿tu puedes decirme por qué la aceptamos como capitana? – decía una chica detrás de Lindsay

-No Maggie, no lo sé – le respondió otra chica

-Vamos chicas, Heather no es tan mala realmente… – la defendía Lindsay, pero los mismísimos gritos de Heather la interrumpieron

-JA ¡¿A ESO LE LLAMAS SALTO? ¡MI ABUELA PUEDE SUPERAR ESO! Y ¿QUE LE PASO A TU CABELLO?¿LAS TIJERAS TE GANARON LA PELEA?ADEMAS ESTO PARECE UN ESTROPAJO ¡¿AUN ASÍ QUIERES SER UNA ANIMADORA? NO SERAS CAPAZ DE ANIMAR NI SIQUIERA AL SEÑOR ALEGRÍA (Owen xD) ¡! – La pobre chica qué recibió estas palabras comenzó a llorar, se cubrió el rosto con las manos y se fue corriendo de ahí

-No, claro qué no – decía la chica de nombre Maggie con sarcasmo – No se como se me pudo ocurrir eso

-Bueno, esta bien, Heather es mala – dice mientras se daba la vuelta para quedar frente a sus compañeras de equipo – es muy mala, pero aún así lo único qué quiere es que ganemos, no es qué después de ganar nos siga tratando así ¿o sí?

-Cielos Lindsay, ya hasta pareces nueva- le comentó Sara

-Bien no me crean, yo lo sé, se qué Heather es mala, es mala y más qué eso, pero es mi amiga, sin importar qué sea la chica más malvada, la mas caprichosa, la más mandona, la más arrogante, la más creída o la mas (beeeeeeeep) de todo el colegio – al ver la cara de espanto que sus compañeras de equipo tenían pudo adivinar lo qué pasaba, nada bueno para ella – uy, esta detrás de mi ¿no es cierto? –preguntó y acto seguido se giro para protegerse de su 'mejor amiga' – lo siento Heather, juro qué yo te estaba defendiendo…

-Descuida, al menos lo escuche desde el principio – Dijo con una sonrisa para luego ponerse seria y continuar – pero si vuelvo a escuchar eso TE VAS DEL EQUIPO DE PORRISTAS!

-JEJEJE, sí heather, descuida – aún nerviosa

-Muy bien, vamos a practicar, VAMOS!VAMOS! VAMOOSSS! – decía mientras daba palmadas con sus manos

En otra parte de la cancha el equipo de futbol se encontraba ya reunido, esperando a qué el entrenador se apareciera

-Entonces ¿ya eres paste del equipo oficialmente? – preguntó un Cody

-Así es – le respondió emocionado Trent

-Viejo, es genial tener gente nueva en el equipo – Decía muy alegre Geff, un joven rubio de ojos azules

-¿Qué tan bien juegas muchacho? – le pregunto el capitán de equipo a Trent

- Siempre me han dicho qué soy un buen jugador

-Ya lo veremos – con una mirada intimidante, y luego se alejo del grupo para sentarse

-Viejo, el capitán del equipo me da miedo – le confesó a Cody

-Descuida, a todos aquí tambien, pero hasta el momento no ha matado a nadie así que no te preocupes – le tranquilizó

-Trent, ¿dices que el entrenador no vino? – Preguntó Tyler

-Sí, eso me dijo el director McClean

-¡SOLDADOS! – se escucho una voz aterradoramente conocida para casi todo el equipo

-Disculpe Chef Catchen ¿qué hace usted aquí? – preguntó serio y frío el capitán Williams

-Su entrenador se fracturó el pie y YO seré el suplente

-OK OK, solo recuerde qué esto es una escuela – decía el capitán cruzado de brazos – y NO es el ejercito

Todos miraban la pelea esperando qué el chef Catchen se le abalanzará al capitan, pero nada sucedió – Estar en una pelea entre ellos dos da más miedo qué estar indefenso ante una manada de Rinocerontes – Decía Owen encogiéndose del miedo

En otro grupo se encontraban las estudiantes pertenecientes al equipo de Volibol, la capitana de este equipo no era como el resto de los capitanes, siempre hacía que se trabajara en equipo sin tener que ser agresiva, siempre ayudaba a sus compañeros y algo muy importante en la imagen de un equipo, era unida, ella SÍ sabía trabajar en equipo y siempre estaba sonriendo

Por eso es qué Noah se sentía atraído hacía ella, siempre qué tenían practica ahí estaba él, con el pretexto de qué no tenía a que regresar a su casa y siempre se quedaba en la cancha por qué es el único lugar del qué nadie lo corre, Katie le permitía quedarse por qué no le gusta ser grosera con la gente, claro qué le puso la condición de qué no molestara en la practica, y con tal de poder verla practicar se sentaba ahí en las gradas a 'leer' un libro, aún que no le prestara ni la mínima atención a las palabras de este, solo se concentraba en ver a Katie jugar

-Así se hace equipo, muy buena técnica la tuya Naty, y tu no te quedas atrás Jenifer – Decía Katie al terminar la practica

-¡Katie! – Se acercó una chica gordita de cabello negro amarrado en dos coletas, al igual qué el de Katie, qué también vestía el uniforme del equipo

-Oh, Sadie, amiga, tu también estuviste muy bien en la practica, vas mejorando mucho – le animó Katie - ¿sabes? Si el equipo sigue así podremos vencer a cualquier escuela

-Sí, todos vamos bien ¿no? – le comentó y luego le susurró – creo qué te dejare sola amiga

-¿Qué? ¿a qué te refieres con eso? – le preguntó en otro susurró

-Tu sabes perfectamente a lo qué me refiero – ante la respuesta Katie se sonrojó casi desapercibidamente – qué tengas suerte amiga – y tras decir esto Sadie salió del gimnasio

Cuando la capitana se quedó sola con el único espectador se dirigió a él – Ho…hola Noah – saludó muy nerviosa

Hola Katie – le respondió simplemente ocultando qué él también estaba nervoso

Y… ¿Qué tal te pareció la práctica?

Muy bien, si siguen así es posible qué se vuelvan invencibles ante cualquier otro equipo – la animó Noah

Gracias…

¿Katie?

¿S…sí?

¿Tienes algo… qué… hacer el viernes en la noche? – preguntó al fin Noah muy nervioso ya

No, no tengo nada planeado hasta el momento

¿Te gustaría ir a cenar con migo?

¿sería algo así como una cita?

Depende de cómo quieras verlo tu

Ahhhh! Claro que quiero ir NOAH – gritó emocionada y luego se dio cuenta de lo que hacia y recupero la cordura, entonces comenzó a reír nerviosa y disculparse – jejeje lo...lo siento mucho

Descuida, ¿paso por ti el viernes a las 7?

Sí, esperare con ansias

Mientras tanto, en la biblioteca de la escuela, se encontraba una chica morenita, de cabello café hasta los hombros y ojos obscuros. Se encontraba organizando volantes y carteles, la ayudaba una peli-roja de ojos verdes

-Muy bien Izzy, con eso terminamos el día de hoy – dijo la morena

-Bien, a estas horas el equipo de futbol ya debió de terminar su practica –Dijo mirando su reloj de muñeca - adiós, hasta mañana Courtney

-Hasta mañana Izzy – se despidió la morena

Cuando la peli-roja se fue Courtney se giró para recoger todos los papeles qué ya había organizado, entonces escuchó una voz justo atrás de ella – Hola princesita, ¿Qué tal va la campaña?- le preguntó la voz

-Duncan – dijo sin girarse, sabía perfectamente que era él – si no estas aquí para ayudarme te sugiero que te vallas de aquí

-Wow, si que estas enojada – dijo sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo - aún no entiendo por que tanto esmero en esta campaña

-Esta campaña es importante para mi ¿entiendes? – respondió ella – algún día seré la presidenta del país, si quedo de presidenta estudiantil será algo así como un pequeño ejercicio para mí – dijo mientras tomaba todos los volantes entre sus dos manos – mira Duncan no espero que lo entiendas – se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a Duncan - pero aún así no se por qué no te parece bien, si yo quiero hacer algo, a ti no tiene por que importarte si lo hago o no

El chico solo dio un pequeño suspiro de resignación – Ok, Ok, esta bien – dijo mientras se dirigía a la mesa en donde aún se encontraban los carteles, después de tomarlos entre las manos dijo – si no voy a hacerte cambiar de parecer al menos deja que te ayude con esto

-No es necesario Duncan – replicó Courtney – si no te importa yo no te pido que me ayudes

-No me importa la campaña, pero me importas tu – dijo cuando ya había empezado a avanzar, en forma de susurró para qué su compañera no lo oyera, en especial lo ultimo, pero fue inútil Courtney lo escuchó, sin dar crédito a lo qué sus oídos escuchaban

-Oye Duncan espera – comenzó a correr para alcanzado y una vez qué lo hizo le preguntó - ¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir?

-Nada solo te pregunte por qué eres tan estirada

-YO NO SOY UNA ESTIRADA

-Claro qué lo eres

-No lo soy, y sé que eso no es lo que me dijiste Duncan, ¿por qué no eres amable de vez en cuando?

-Por qué tu tampoco dejas de ser estirada

-Ya te dije que no lo soy

-Pruébalo, te invito a cenar ¿Qué te parece?, si demuestras no ser una estirada y una amargada durante toda esa velada, dejare de llamarte así

-Esta bien, pero tu también debes demostrar un poco de amabilidad ¿OK? – ambos se detuvieron en frente del casillero de Courtney, el chico la ayudo a abrirlo mientras Courtney le seguía diciendo – tengo libre el viernes en la tarde, pasaras a mi casa y me llevaras de vuelta ¿bien?

-Claro, puedo con eso

-Entonces te espero el Viernes a las 7 – mientras acomodaba sus cosas

-Bien, hasta el viernes a las 7 princesita

Después de eso Duncan tomó su camino y Courtney el suyo; En los pasillos de la escuela una chica gordita y morenita caminaba mientras un chico peli-rojo con lentes la seguía mientras le hablaba de algo a lo qué ella no le prestaba ni la mínima atención

-Pero Lashawna – decía el chico – por que siento qué no me haces caso - al ver qué no obtenía respuesta -¡LESHAWNA!

-¡AH!¿qué? – preguntó la chica – lo siento Harold, ¿cuantas veces tengo que decirte que me agradas, pero no para tener una cita contigo?

-Por favor Leshawna, acepta una cita conmigo, dame una sola oportunidad de mostrarte que realmente puedo ser tu chico ideal

-BIEN, YA, ESTA BIEN, saldré a una cita contigo si prometes qué no me molestaras hasta nuestra cita – dijo ya harta la morena

-SÍIIIIII! – gritó feliz el muchacho - ¿Qué te parece el viernes?

-Esta bien, pasa a recogerme a las 7, con lo mucho qué me sigues y me espías supongo que ya sabes en donde vivo ¿No?

Claro que lo sé^^ – bien, Leshawna solo lo decía en broma, pero la respuesta de su compañero realmente le sorprendió – paso por ti a las siete, hasta entonces amor – se despidió y se fue corriendo dejando a Leshawna realmente desubicada

La práctica del equipo de futbol ya había terminado, dos chicos, uno rubio y otro peli-negro, hablaban mientras salían de los vestidores

-Viejo, juegas genial – le animaba Geff a su amigo

-Gracias – le respondió Trent

-Qué piensas hacer ahora

-No lo sé, iré a mi casa, o eso creo

-¿No quisieras ir a ver a Gwen?, creo que la chica te gusta ¿no es así?

-¿Qué?... No, no, te equivocas viejo – Trent se puso nervioso

-Pero si se ve que te gusta, y lo mejor es que tu le gustas a ella

-¿Eso crees?

-Claro que si

-Entonces vamos a verla, ¿en donde esta?

-En su nuevo trabajo de medio tiempo con Bridgette

Ambos chicos se alejaron del lugar, por su parte Cody salía cabizbajo de los vestidores hacia la dirección contraria "¿Qué clase de loco pone al Chef Catchen como nuestro entrenador?" se preguntaba a sí mismo

-¡CODY! – un grito hizo que levantara la cabeza y viera como su amiga corría a toda velocidad hacia él - ¿Qué tal te fue en el entrenamiento? – le preguntó Sierra una vez que estuvo frente a él

-PESIMO – contestó sinceramente – nuestro entrenador se fracturó el pie y al loco del director McClean se le ocurrió asignarnos a Catchen como nuestro nuevo entrenador

-¿Qué? Wow, la verdad es que no me imagino al Chef fuera de la cafetería

- pues es toda una pesadilla

-Yo… bueno pues, estuve pensando en algo Cody

-¿En que? – el chico parecía interesado en lo que le iba a decir su amiga

-Emm pues veras, tu y yo somos amigos ¿no?

-Claro que sí Sierra, tú, Leshawna y Gwen son mis mejores amigas

"Vamos Sierra, tu puedes preguntarle" se animaba mentalmente – Bueno pues yo quería saber si… a ti te gustaría cenar con migo el viernes en la noche – soltó al fin – ya sabes… algo así como una… una… este…

-¿Sierra? – Cody se sonrojó un poco pero parecía feliz - ¿acaso me estas pidiendo una… - estaba nervioso – una cita?

-S…sí – fue lo único que respondió

-Pues… - Cody pensó en que decir - ¿qué te parece si paso por ti a las 7?

-¡Síiiiiiiiiiiii! – Gritó emocionada Sierra – te estaré esperando Cody

Izzy y Owen se encontraban en los jardines de la escuela

-Estoy exhausto – decía Owen – McClean está realmente loco

-JEJEJE Eso parece, oye, tal vez algo pueda hacerte sentir mejor después de toda una semana de entrenamiento – pareció pensar Izzy

-A sí, y ¿qué? – preguntó curioso Owen

- Una cita! – dijo como si nada la peli-roja

-Una… una… cita

-Así es, ¿que tal si te espero en mi casa el viernes a las 7?

-Esta bien, pasare por ti a esa hora

En el refugio de animales se encontraban Bridgette y Gwen, en ese instante llegaron Geff y Tren, como Bridgette se encontraba en el almacén Geff fue a buscarla

-HOLA LINDURA – saludó Geff muy Sonriente

-Oh, hola geff, ¿Qué tal le práctica?

-Un poco agotadora, el entrenador se rompió un pie y ahora lo sustituye el Chef Catchen – le explicó Geff – pero ¿sabes qué me haría sentir mejor?

-¿Qué? – preguntó la rubia

-Una cita – respondió el rubio - ¿qué te parece?

-JEJEJE, Sí, sería bueno, el viernes a las 7 ¿esta bien?

- Por supuesto preciosa

Mientras por su lado Gwen y Trent se encontraban platicando

-¿Qué tal te fue en el partido? – preguntó la chica interesada

-Bueno pues, todos dicen que soy bueno… la verdad es que no me gusta quejarme jamás en mi primer día, pero el entrenador se fracturó un pie y pusieron a su lugar a un tal Catchen

-¿Qué? ¿el chef Catchen?

-Sí, ese mismo

- Lo siento mucho, es tu primer día y pasa eso

-no te preocupes, no es tu culpa – después de decir esto se puso serio, se tuvo qué armar de valor para preguntar lo qué quería saber – ¿Pu…puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro, adelante –le animo a seguir Gwen

-No conozco la ciudad pero, me recomendaron un buen Restaurante y quisiera saber si tu, ya sabes… si tu ¿Quisieras ir a cenar con migo

Ante tal pregunta Gwen se puso nerviosa - ¿Me acabas de pedir una cita? – Trent asintió con la cabeza – me encantaría, te doy la dirección de mi casa y nos vemos ahí el viernes a las 7 ¿está bien?

-Claro

**CONTINUARA...**

¿Que les parecio? haganme saber en que me equivoque, que me falto, si quieren alguna otra parejita, que les parecen mis personajes... todo lo que quieran en sus reviews

Parece ser que todo el mundo consiguió una cita... bueno a excepcion de Heather y Sadie... a Lindsay y Tyler no los puse por que tengo otro plan para ellos XP

_**AVANCES:**_ en el siguiente capitulo entrara todo el grupo de porristas, pero creanme que nadie quiere conocerlas en la vida real... y lo más importante es que se sabrá al fin que decía la dichosa carta, es algo que aunque aún no sale ya le cambio por completo la vida a Gwen

Gracias por leer :)


	4. La carta

HOLA! Estoy super feliz de saber que mi historia les gusta, les estoy muy agradecida a las personas que me dejan sus reviews, en especial a '_athaeris'_ por firmarme en los tres capitulos que llevo

En este capitulo no habra momentos entre parejas -.- por que aquí se sabra lo que le dijeron los padres de Gwen a ella, veran que tiene más cosas en común con Cody de lo que creían, ¿por que la hago sufris mucho?, es que esto es necesario para el final feliz que quiero ponerle n.n, este fic se me ocurrio despues de ver una escena en 'isla del drama' pero no les dire cual es por que estaria haciendo spoiler de mi propie historia... así que tendran que esperarse, pero apuesto a que despues de algunos capitulos algunos ya sospecharan de lo que se trata

aquí les dejo este capitulo, les prometo que en los otros habra más momentos entre parejas GxT CxD CxS y BxG principalmente, pero claro que tambien habra de las otras parejas

espero se entretengan tanto como yo lo hize al escribirlo n.n

**LA CARTA**

La semana se había pasado rápido, sobre todo para los que esperaban con ansias el Viernes, a pesar de los trabajos escolares, lo agitada que había sido esa semana o las exigencias de algunos equipos deportivos (especialmente por el de Futbol, no olviden que ahora es el Chef el qué los entrena)

Gwen se encontraba sentada en una banca en el patio con la cabeza baja, de repente sintió una presencia acercarse, no se movió, sabía perfectamente quien era, escuchaba como caminaba a paso firme y veía una sombra acercarse lentamente hacia ella

-Cody, ¿qué haces aquí? – le pregunto sin levantar la cabeza

-¿Puedo sentarme? – pregunto sin contestar la pregunta y sin esperar una respuesta se sentó a su lado – Gwen, Sierra me dijo lo que paso el Lunes

-Pues valla qué tengo mala memoria, por que no se de que hablas – dijo aún sin dar la cara

-Tu sabes, por poco y un auto te deja embarrada en la calle, Gwen realmente comienzas a preocuparnos a Leshawna, Sierra y a mí

-No creo que deban hacerlo, estoy bien, ya se lo dije a Sierra

-Pues adivina que… ninguno de los tres te cree

-Cody… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?, sé que tu eres honesto y discreto

-Claro Gwen, ¿Qué es lo qué pasa?

-Necesito que me digas que sentiste al saber que tu familia no era tu familia – preguntó levantando al fin su mirada, se podían ver sus ojos cristalinos, las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de ellos

-¿A…a qué te refieres precisamente? – preguntó Cody quien pensó entender la pregunta pero no entendía que tuviera que ver con lo que le pasaba a su amiga

-Tu sabes… - las lagrimas comenzaban a salir – ¿como te sientes de saber que las personas a quienes consideras tus padres no son tus padres biológicos?

-No me siento mal, no tengo razones para estar enojado con ellos o algo parecido, de hecho los quiero mucho por que me adoptaron, han visto por mí, mi salud, mi seguridad y me quieren mucho sin importar que no sea hijo suyo – dijo el castaño – pero ahora dime ¿a qué viene la pregunta?

-Bueno pues… - tomó su mochila y de ella sacó una hoja que le entrego – Lee esto y luego pregunta lo que quieras

Cody desdobló el papel que le acababa de dar Gwen y comenzó a leerlo

"_Gwen, hija, a tus 5 años de edad eres una niña muy buena, tienes un corazón que vale oro y siempre ayudas a los demás, sin duda alguna no nos equivocamos al escogerte a ti como nuestra nueva hija, estas con nosotros desde que tienes solo 2 años, por lo que no creo que recuerdes nada del orfanato en el que estuviste, recuerdo que pensábamos en adoptar a un hijo por que no podíamos tener uno propio, sin embargo no fue así, te escribo esto mientras tu mamá tiene al pequeño James entre brazos_

_Hija, no te ocultaremos la verdad durante toda tu vida, tenemos planeado decirte esto hasta que cumplas 18 años, espero que en ese entonces puedas entenderlo, sin embargo escribo esta carta por que hace falta mucho tiempo para que eso ocurra, y nadie tiene seguro el hecho de que estemos contigo a esa edad por lo que esta carta fue escrita por ese motivo_

_No pienses que no te queremos, te amamos y por tal motivo decidimos ocultarte la verdad hasta ese entonces_

_Con mucho cariño… tus padres"_

Cody terminó de leer la carta con la boca abierta, ahora entendía a su amiga, él se la pasaba día y noche pensando en como serían sus verdaderos padres, supuso que la carta le había dejado con esas y MÁS dudas a ella por que dudaba que estuviera enojada con sus padres

-Esa carta estaba en el tocador de mi mamá – le dijo Gwen sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-Oh, Gwen… así que era por eso qué estabas tan distraída y pensativa toda la semana ¿no? – preguntó el chico castaño

-Sí, así es, no estoy enojada con ellos pero me intriga pensar que en un pasado que no recuerdo tuve otra familia, Cody – le preguntó a su amigo - ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no me hubieran adoptado? No te hubiera conocido a ti, ni a Sierra o a Leshawna, me alegra conocerlos pero, si no me hubieran adoptado, o si no hubiera ido a dar a ese orfanato ¿Qué crees qué sería de mí en estos momentos?

-¿Pero de que hablas Gwen?, lo que pasó ya pasó y no hay forma de regresar el tiempo, además si las cosas pasan es por algo, o ¿es que no te ha ido bien en la vida? – comenzó a enumerar con los dedos en alto - A ver, tuviste unos padres que te amaban y se preocupaban por ti, tienes un hermanito fastidioso pero que al fin de cuentas te quiere, tienes una amiga que siempre te da buenos consejos cuando realmente lo necesitas, tienes a tu mejor amiga que siempre te apoya en todo y me tienes a mi, tu amigo desde la primaria que te quiere como si fueras su hermana, Gwen… en mi opinión no tienes de que quejarte – le dijo esto ultimo mientras le entregaba la hoja de nuevo doblada a Gwen y ella la guardaba de nuevo en su mochila

-Sí, tienes razón – secándose las lagrimas con el dorso de las manos – pero aún así, no puedo evitar preguntarme los motivos por los que fui a dar a un orfanato

-Eso no te lo recrimino, sé como te sientes – giro la cabeza y fijó la mirada en un punto en la nada justo frente a él – yo me sentía así al principio, incluso me puse a investigar, fue cuando ustedes tres se dieron cuenta de mi secreto – esto ultimo lo dijo volteándose a verla y dedicándole una sonrisa

-Sí, lo recuerdo muy bien, y ¿crees que sea descabellado pedirte ayuda para conseguir información de mi pasado? Realmente me gustaría saber si tengo algún tipo de familia, hermanos, primos… cualquier persona que no haya podido cuidarme en el momento y por eso me hallan llevado allá

-Eso suele pasar más seguido de lo que crees, no te preocupes yo te ayudo, ¿esto tiene que ser un secreto entre nosotros dos?

-Por el momento, a su tiempo se lo comentaré a las chicas

-Esta bien, que te parece si vamos los dos al orfanato a pedir información mañana sábado, hoy estoy ocupado…

-…Por tu cita con Sierra- esto hizo sonrojar al chico de mirada azul – jajaja, Sierra me lo dijo desde el martes, estaba muy emocionada

-jejeje – se rió nervioso – supongo, y yo también me enteré de que tu no te quedas atrás picarona – le dijo con gesto de triunfo

-¿eh? ¿a que te refieres con eso? – ahora Gwen era la sonrojada

-Geff corrió la voz en el equipo de futbol… recuerda que el y Bridgette estaban en el refugio cuando Trent te invitó a salir – le explicó el chico

- Hmm Geff es un…

-Tranquilízate Gwen, mejor vamos a clases – dijo interrumpiéndola al escuchar la campana escolar

Ambos se fueron a clases, el día transcurrió de lo más normal, pero al término de las clases todos los alumnos se encontraban en la cancha de futbol, todos los equipos se preparaban armando sus estrategias y algunos otros estudiantes que no formaban parte de ningún equipo solo estaban ahí apoyando a sus amigos

-¡LINDSAY! – le gritó Heather a su amiga al ver que no paraba de besuquearse con Tyler

-¡¿Qué ocurre Heather? – dijo separando sus labios de los de su novio pero sin dejar de abrazarse a él

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Cómo que qué ocurre? HOLAAAAA!, si no te has dado cuenta estamos en medio de una práctica – le dijo agitando sus pompones enfrente de su cara a Lindsay

-Vamos heather, no tienes por que enojarte – intercedió Izzy – es fácil animar a la gente, no es que necesites de mucha práctica

- ¿A no? - sacudió los pompones al aire frente a ella - Ya quisiera ver que alguien intente hacer una rutina de las nuestras…

-yo quiero! Yo quiero! – la interrumpió y le quito los pompones de las manos, dio tres pasos lejos de heather y dio un gran grito – ESCUCHE TODO EL MUNDO – y se ganó las miradas de toda la escuela – VAMOS A ANIMAR LAS COSAS UN POCO ¿NO CREEN? – y sin esperar por una respuesta que nadie sabe si llegaría – Heather, te demostraré que yo también puedo ser buena admiradora, MUY BIEN TODOS… DENME UNA 'F'!

-'F' – gritó todo el mundo, más por él hecho de haber escuchado que era una competencia contra heather qué por el hecho de que Izzy lo pidiera

-AHORA QUIERO UNA 'L'

-'L'

-DENME UNA 'G'

-'G'

-DENME UNA 'H'

-'H'

DENME UNA 'Y'

'Y'

-DENME UNA 'M'

-'M'

-DENME UNA 'N'

-'N'

-¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE ESCRIBÍ?

-¡¿FLGHYMN? – fue más un pregunta qué una afirmación, unos chicos intercambiaron miradas, otros solo se cruzaron de brazos y unos más solo se quedaron viendo

-Izzy – habló Noah que se acercaba a ella con esa actitud que tanto lo caracteriza – NO escribiste NADA – le dijo levantando las manos al aire

-Ohh – dijo desilusionada la peli-roja – parece ser que yo no soy buena animando a la gente – terminó diciendo un poco cabizbaja

-¿pero de que hablas? – le trató de animar Owen – a mi me ENCANTÓ tu porra Izzy

-¿En serio?, Wiii! – exclamó alegre de nuevo la oji-verde con las manos al aire en forma de victoria – lo ves heather, te dije que no necesitaba ser una porrista para animar a la gente

-Lo que quieras, solo aléjate y déjanos practicar en paz ¿OK?

-Esta bien, esta bien… - le aventó los pompones es la cara – te dejo sola para que busques a tu equipo

-¿De que rayos hablas? – preguntó la peli-negra - ¿Es que aparte de loca estas ciega o qué? Mira – dijo señalando al resto de las porristas – aquí esta mi equipo, y para tu información este equipo ganara en el campeonato de animadoras

-Me alegro mucho – dijo Izzy – es solo que por más que busque entre tu equipo no me pareció encontrar a TU mejor amiga, pero si tu dices que tu equipo esta completo te creo – se dio la media vuelta y se alejó junto con Noah y Owen – ADIOS HEATHER, SUERTE EN LA COMPETENCIA JEJEJEJE

-¿Eh? – se volteo a ver a su equipo - ¿Dónde esta Lindsay?

-No lo sabemos, todas estábamos ocupadas viendo a la chica demente hacer su porra – dijo Maggie (la misma que aparece en el capitulo anterior)

-Yo vi qué fue en dirección de los baños – dijo esmeralda, una chica rubia

-No me digas que se fue con Tyler – dio un suspiro de fastidio y se encaminó a la dirección a la que la mandaron

-Esmeralda, ¿en serio crees que fue buena idea decirle en donde estaba? – pregunto Mary asustada

-Si esmeralda, ¿sabes como va a ponerse heather cuando los encuentre allá? – agregó Sara de igual modo que Mary

-Bueno pues falta un buen rato para que regrese a gritarnos, y no se ustedes pero yo pienso aprovechar esta oportunidad, ¿alguien viene?

-No, no cuentes con migo – dijo Sara

-Olvídalo, yo la espero aquí – dijo Maggie

-Y yo también la espero en este lugar – finalizó Mary

-¿El resto viene con migo o no? – preguntó imponente a lo que las otras asintieron – bien, vamos

Las cinco porristas restantes se dirigieron a la asamblea del equipo de futbol y algunos amigos que los apoyaban

-Hola! – saludó Esmeralda

-Oh, valla, ¿ustedes que quieren aquí? – preguntó Gwen con fastidio

-Nada solo venimos a saludarlos – se excusó Esmeralda

-Oh, Geff, todos dicen que ganaran el campeonato, ¿es eso cierto? – preguntó Casey mientras ella y Julie se acercaban MUY provocativamente al susodicho

-Em, disculpen chicas – intervino Bridgette – pero por sí no se han enterado, Geff tiene una novia 7.7 justo aquí – termino levantando su mano fuertemente entrelazada con la de Geff

-¿Qué? yo no me enteré de nada – Julie se hizo la desentendida

-eso es noticia mundial desde hace DOS meses – dijo Bridgette tratando de contener su enojo, era pacifista, pero las porristas solían sacarla de sus casillas – así que no se le insinúen o me conocerán ENOJADA

-Valla dilema en el que están esas dos, ¿no lo crees CODY? – dice América acercándose a este, el chico se encontraba a punto de decir algo cuando Sierra se interpuso

-Oye, oye, oye bonita – replicaba Sierra mientras la señalaba con su dedo– tal vez AÚN no sea su novia, pero ahora que conseguí una cita con él no dejaré que te le insinúes

-Bueno – dio un suspiro de resignación y luego se acercó a susurrarle algo a Cody – En cuanto la cortes en tu cita… me llamas^^ - pero no evitó que Sierra la escuchara

-¿QUÉ RAYOS LE DIJISTE? – gritó para luego verle de una forma amenazante a tal grado que hizo que América se asustara y comenzara a correr, con Sierra persiguiéndola muy de cerca

-Viejo – se dispuso a preguntarle Trent a Geff, quien seguía con su mano entrelazada con la de Bridgette - ¿Qué rayos ocurre aquí?

-Bueno pues veras – comenzó a explicar Geff – las porristas en esta escuela son muy bien conocidas por ser unas zorras, es muy raro encontrarse con alguna que no lo sea, como Lindsay, o alguna de aquellas tres – dijo señalándole a Sara, Maggie y Mary, quienes seguían practicando la rutina

-Oh incluso heather – secundó Bridgette – ella puede ser mandona, egoísta, grosera, y un sinfín de defectos más, pero jamas la veras coqueteando con el novio de alguien más

-Uf, ni que lo digas, por eso es que aunque heather es mi enemiga mortal, me agrada más que esas falsas – agregó Gwen señalando a las porristas

-Oooh, ya veo – decía Trent como si fuera un niño al que le acabaran de explicar la gran cosa – "Eso significa que debo de tener cuidado con ellas" –pensó

-Tu debes de ser el chico nuevo ^/^ - dijo Esmeralda

-Debemos de decirte que no estas para nada mal – dijo Cloe sin rodeos lo que hizo sonrojar a Trent

-Será mejor que no lo asusten 'niñas monstruos perfectas' – les amenazó Gwen

-Oooh, no es tierno – decía Esmeralda con un tono de burla – La gótica esta celosa

-CHICAAAAS!- gritó heather con una Lindsay cabizbaja siguiéndola de cerca – dejen de molestar a otros equipos y vengan que debemos seguir practicando, hay un pequeño problema con esa pirámide y debemos tener todo preparado para la competencia

**CONTINUARA...**

¿y bien?¿Que les parecio? dejen reviews

JEJEJEJE, es por eso que Izzy me cae super bien, aúnque no escribiera palabra alguna animó las cosas ¿no? osea que le ganó a heather xD, con respecto a las porristas, sin comentarios -.-

_**avances**_: YA ES VIERNES EN LA NOCHE ¿que ocurrira?, las parejas saldran a sus citas, todos estan entusiasmados (a ecepción de Leshawna xD) pedire la opinión de ustedes ¿QUE OPINAN?¿QUIEREN QUE LESHAWNA TERMINE SIENDO PAREJA DE HAROLD O NO? hagan sus propias peticiones... ¿será que Duncan logre ser un caballero con Courtney?¿Será que Gwen le tenga la confiansa suficiente para dejar a su hermanito solo en la cassa? si no es así ¿que ocurrira? esto y más en el proximo capitulo de 'Anfrontando la adversidad?


	5. noche de citas parte I

HOLA! ¿cómo estan? me alegra que les guste mi historia^^ aquí tienen otro capitulo, será un capitulo especial, por qué no tiene mucho que ver con el trama de la historia, pero les dejo un momento especial para nuestras ´parejas'

**DISCLAIMER:** ya lo saben, TD series no me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados un rato para hacer mis locuras... espero que les guste este capi

parejas: GxT CxD BxG IxO CxS LxH LxT NxK (¿se me olvida alguna? ¿no? pues vamos al fic...^^)

**NOCHE DE CITAS (PARTE I)**

Al fin había llegado el día que muchos habían estado esperando, ya era viernes, esa tarde muchos se encontraban nerviosos, mientras que a otros cuantos les daba igual. Nuestra protagonista ya se encontraba lista para su cita, se había vestido con un vestido negro de tirantes que le llegaba hasta la rodilla y unas zapatillas negras también; mientras Gwen esperaba a su galán, quien la recogería en tan solo unos minutos, le recordaba a su hermanito todo lo que NO debía de hacer mientras ella no estaba en su casa

-Oh, vamos hermana – se quejaba el menor – ya tengo 11 años, no necesito de tus sermones de hermana o madre sustituta, ¿acaso no confías en mi?

-¿En serio quieres que conteste esa pregunta? 7.7 – fue la respuesta de la mayor

-Pero Gwen… ya casi soy un adolescente, ya puedo ser responsable por mi mismo

-Sí, si puedes, pero el problema es que No lo eres – sentenció su hermana

-a veces eres tan… - fue interrumpido por él sonido del timbre – vamos Gwen, abre la puerta que debe de ser tu noviecito

-Trent no es mi novio – dijo Gwen – además algo me dice que no es él sino otras personas a la que esperaba

-¿Qué otras personas? No me habías dicho qué era una cita doble – dijo Jimmy confundido

-James Cameron – comenzó a hablar su hermana de una forma muy extraña y luego abrió la puerta dejándolo ver a una pareja, una chica rubia y un chico castaño – esta será tu compañía por el resto de la noche – sentenció la dueña de la casa

-¡¿Quéeeeeee? – gritó entre asustado y sorprendido – Gwen… no estarás hablando en serio verdad, no ella… - se acercó y le susurró al oído de mayor – si quema la cocina yo no me hare responsable

-Descuida, es por eso que también vino él, no creerás que dejaría la casa al cuidado de ella ¿o si?

-¡HOLA JAKIE! – Saludó muy alegre la Rubia de ojos azules - ¿te acuerdas de mí?

-Yo diría que se acuerda de ti más que de alguna otra cosa – dijo muy divertida Gwen

_FLASH BACK_

James, un niño de tan solo 6 años, caminaba por los pasillos de su escuela, la cual en ese entonces catalogaba como segura, buscaba a su hermanita mayor por todos lados pero no la encontraba

Después de haber caminado por media hora, volvió a llegar al salón en donde debería de estar ella, encontrándose en su lugar a una niña rubia de ojos azules que aparentaba tener la misma edad que se hermana, por lo que supuso que se trataba de una compañera

-Disculpa – habló el pequeño un poco apenado – ¿donde están todos?

-Deben de estar en alguna parte de la escuela^^ - le contestó feliz la rubia - ¿buscabas a alguien? – james solo asentó con la cabeza - ¿a quien?

-A…a mi hermana mayor

-Y ¿se puede saber quien es?

-Gwen, Gwen Cameron

-Ahh, Gwen, creo que se fue a hacer travesuras – de la nada se escuchó un horrendo grito, el cual la niña identificó como el de su mejor amiga – eso no se oyó muy lejos así que debe de estar cerca

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó el pequeño entre sorprendido y extrañado

-por que sin duda alguna esa fue heather - respondió como si nada – y solo Greta le haría algo que la hiciera gritar de esa manera, oye por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Mi nombre es James, pero creo que te confundiste, yo busco a Gwen mi hermana, no a ninguna Greta

-Bueno, si te refieres a la chica seria y callada de cabello castaño y ojos negros… - Jimmy asentó de nuevo – sí, es ella, por cierto soy Lindsay, fue un gusto pero debo ver como esta Hanna… Nos vemos – y salió corriendo del salón dejando a Jimmy solo y con muchas preguntas

James salió del salón y caminó de nuevo por el pasillo, llegó a un lugar bastante obscuro y se topó con una sombra, parecía una persona, una persona que cargaba algo entre sus brazos, algo que lo miró al parecer con odio y ojos rojos, lo cual lo asustó y al escuchar un ruidito casi inexistente comenzó a correr asustado

En ese mismo pasillo, justo frente a las escaleras de bajada se encontraban dos niñas, una peli-negra y una rubia, la peli-negra se encontraba cubierta de pintura verde

-No lo puedo creer Lindsay – decía la niña cubierta de pintura – bueno ya que estas aquí supongo que puedes ayudarme a limpiar el desastre –dijo dándole una cubeta con agua jabonosa y una franela - ya Gwen me hizo esto y se fue de aquí haciéndole creer al maestro que había sido mi culpa

-Bueno heather, creo que cualquiera le creería a Gwen, es decir… tu eres la única que terminó llena de pintura, ¿como puede probar qué fue Gwen la que lo hizo? – fue la respuesta de la rubia

-Mejor cállate Lindsay, no ayudas

-¿A no? Heather ¿por qué siempre me haces esto? ¿sabes? Empiezo a pensar que todo lo que las personas dicen de ti es cierto – dijo Lindsay seria – pensándolo bien… creo que YO NO TENGO POR QUE AYUDARTE – dijo al darse cuenta que su 'amiga' le había pedido hacer su trabajo y no pensaba ni ayudarle ni recompensárselo, eso definitivamente había sido la gota que derramó el vaso, Lindsay estaba tan enojada al darse cuenta de esto que tiro al piso la franela y la cubeta haciendo que se vaciara y el liquido jabonoso se expandiera por el suelo

-Ahhh… - Se escuchó un grito y segundos después vieron como un pequeñín corría hacía ellas, pero al pisar el charco de agua jabonosa su pie resbalo y cayó por las escaleras

_FIN FLASH BACK_

-Y ¿qué ocurrió luego? – preguntó Tyler, ya sentado en un sillón de la sala con Lindsay a su lado

-Me tuve que quedar en cama tres mese – dijo Jimmy mientras veía feo a Lindsay

-Pero no estarás enojado por eso ¿o si? – preguntó Lindsay – después de todo ya te explique que fue un accidente

-Bueno, tengo otra duda

-¿Cuál?

-¿Qué era la sombra con la que te encontraste? ¿lo llegaste a saber?

-Sí, resulto que era mi hermana cargando a un gato entre sus brazos, resulta qué hay gatos a los que se les ve los ojos rojos en la obscuridad

-Gwen ¿qué es lo que hacías con un gato en la escuela? – preguntó ahora Lindsay

-Me lo encontré vagando por ahí, y mi hermanito se asustó de escucharlo ronronear

-Oye! Tenía tan solo 6 años, en mi vida había escuchado ronronear a un gato

El timbre sonó de nuevo, Gwen fue a abrir y esta vez si se trataba de Trent, regresó a la sala por su abrigo, su bolso y a despedirse de su hermano y sus invitados – Bueno, ya es hora de irme

-Hermanaaaaa! No me hagas esto – rogaba Jimmy

-Lo siento pero tengo que irme, descuida que nadie aquí tendrá que cocinar… deje comida hecha, Lindsay asegurarte de que mi hermanito se duerma a la hora y Tyler, por favor cuida a Lindsay – fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de irse

Y así Gwen se fue tranquila con Trent. En otra parte de la ciudad, más precisamente en los suburbios, otra joven recibía a su cita, Leshawna vestía con una blusa plateada y un pantalón negro mientras que él chico que llegaba por ella vestía con un smoking no hablaron mucho antes de irse ¡bien… comencemos con esto! Fue lo único que había dicho Leshawna antes de que Harold se la llevara

Por otra parte Katie se encontraba mirándose en un espejo de cuerpo completo, vestía un vestido color fucsia que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, entonces escuchó el timbre de su casa, escuchó como su mamá abría la puerta y una voz familiar le preguntaba por ella

-KATIE – gritó su mamá desde la sala – ven querida, ya llegaron por ti

-YA VOY MAMÁ – gritó emocionada desde su cuarto – "Oh, Noah no tienes ni la más mínima idea del tiempo qué llevo soñando con este momento" – se dijo mentalmente y bajo a la sala – Hola Noah

-Ho…hola Katie – dijo Noah nervoso – te vez muy bien así

-Gracias^^ - Katie no podía estar más feliz – y… ¿A dónde vamos?

-Eso es una sorpresa – la tomo de la mano y la hizo salir primero como todo un caballero – gracias señora Ukerman, fue un gusto conocerla

-Igualmente joven Noah, que te la pases bien Katie

-Gracias mamá

En otro lado de la ciudad se encontraba una joven peli-morada vistiendo un top morado sin mangas, con dos listones amarrados detrás de su cuello, y un pantalón negro, se encontraba en su habitación peinándose, siempre solía recogerse el cabello en una trenza, pero como esta era una ocasión especial decidió peinarse diferente, decidió dejarse el cabello suelto y en ese momento se lo cepillaba, entonces escucho el timbre de su casa y sabiendo de quien se trataba fue a abrir

-Hola Sierra – saludó muy alegre Cody – ¿ya estas lista?

-ya casi, ¿quieres pasar? Puedes esperar en la sala con mi familia, ya conoces la casa, vuelvo en unos segundos

-Claro Sierra – caminó hacia la sala y se encontró con el hermano mayor de Sierra - hola Piere – saludó indiferente

-JAJAJAJAJA, algo me decía que esa dichosa cita eras tú – se burló – solo tú eres capaz de fijarte en mi hermana jajajajajajaj – y reventó a carcajadas

-Piere no seas tan malo con tu hermana y su cita – le recriminó su mamá, quien entraba a la sala desde la cocina – buenas tarde Cody, espero que se la pasen bien en su cita

-Muy buenas tardes señora Olson, gracias – le respondió Cody

-Ya estoy lista – dijo Sierra entrando a la sala con su abrigo Fucsia en las manos y su bolso del mismo color

-Bien entonces vamos – le dijo Cody acercándose – Hasta luego, que este bien señora

-Adiós y suerte^^

En el parque una parejita ya se encontraba sentada en una banca, Owen e Izzy

-WOWW MIRA ESA CONSTELACION OWEN – le dijo de lo más emocionada

-Siiii – dijo Owen como hipnotizado pero sin mirar las estrellas, sino mirándola a ella – a perdón ¿decías…? – dijo saliendo de su trance

-Oh Owen estoy tan feliz!

-¿Ah si?, ¿algún motivo en especial?

-Pues ¡que estoy junto a la persona que más quiero! – exclamó sonriente y lo abrazó del brazo, lo que hizo que el rubio se ruborizara – Te amo – dijo lo que siempre le había querido decir pero nunca se había atrevido, puede que este demente pero sabía que había un riesgo en ser rechazada, por lo que se lo estuvo ocultando mucho tiempo

-Yo también – le dijo Owen

En el acuario una parejita de rubios entraba, el la guíaba a ella, pues la chica llevaba una venda en los ojos

-Ya dime a donde vamos Geff - pidió la rubia

-Tranquila, ya veras que te gustará - le dice el rubio y la lleva a un área donde hay mesas y sillas - ya llegamos, puedes sentarte aquí - dijo guiandola a donde estaba el asiento de ella cuidando que no se cayera - ya puedes quitarte la venda de los ojos Bridg

La chica obedeció y se quedó anonadada, tardo algunos segundos en poder articular alguna palabra - Oh Geff esto es hermoso! pero ¿como lo conseguiste? - preguntó sorprendida y con curiosidad

-Tengo mis contactos - dijo despreocupado - por esta noche el lugar es solo nuestro - y se sentó frente a ella - elige lo que quieras cenar, y luego podemos dar una vuelta, se lo muhco que te gustan los animales, sobre todo los acuaticos

En otra casa, una chica morena estaba es su habitación, llevaba puesto un vestido purpura de tirantes con guantes largos del mismo color y unas zapatillas plateadas, se sentó en la cama y miró el reloj, marcaban las 7:15 "lo sabia" se comenzaba a decir mentalmente "sabía que para él era solo un juego" comenzó a llorar "¿por qué me hizo esto?¿por que?...NO, la culpa no fue solo suya, fui yo quien le creí" entonces escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta, Courtney se secó las lagrimas y fue a abrir

-¡DUNCAN! – sin poder evitarlo se alegró al verlo y lo abrazó

-Wow princesa ¿qué ocurre? – preguntó extrañado Duncan rodeándola con un brazo – se me hace tarde y lo único qué esperaba de ti era que me gritaras hasta de lo que me iba a morir

-NO SOY TAN MALA DUNCAN – le gritó

-Si bueno… ¿qué dices si mejor caminamos?

Le dedicó unas cuantas miradas asesinas y luego mejor se decidió a seguirle la corriente – esta bien Duncan ¿a donde me piensas llevar?

-Será una sorpresa

**CONTINUARA...**

¿y bien?

_**avances: **_como saldran las citas?, ¿leshawna y harold seran algo? ¿Duncan y Courtney se la pasaran bien? ¿Gwen y Trent tendran cosas en común?¿Qué le pasara a James? pobre del hermanito de Gwen xD con razon se asustó al ver a Lindsay, esto y más en el proximo episodio de _'afrontando a la adversidad'_

comentarios: me gusta mucho saber lo que les gusta y lo que no les gusta de mi historia

sugerencias: siempre son buenas para hacernos crecer y mejorar cada vez más

pastelazos: no me molesta n.n me gusta mucho lo dulce xD

cualquier cosa en sus reviews...

*GRACIAS POR LEER*


	6. noche de citas parte II

Hola gente del planeta! pues eh aquí otro capitulo de mi fic, gracias por seguirlo capitulo x capitulo^^ espero con mucho gusto los reviews

**DISCLAIMER:** Total drama island no me pertenece, solo tomo prestados a los personajes para esto que me gusta llamar fic

**NOCHE DE CITAS (PARTE II)**

En una casa de estilo rustico, en una colonia de la enorme ciudad de Chicago, se encontraba una pareja de adolescentes acompañados de un pequeño de 11 años, el niño terminaba de cenar y con un suspiro de resignación decidió levantarse y lavar su traste para irse a su cuarto el resto de la noche "no es justo, ¿por qué tengo que soportar a esta parejita de melosos en mi casa? ¿Solo por qué mi hermana lo dice?" una voz chillona lo saco de sus pensamientos

-Oye Jake, ¿Qué dices si jugamos un juego de mesa? Será divertido – dijo muy feliz Lindsay

-Lindsay, no es que no me agrade la idea pero… bueno… verás…

-Síiii! – interrumpió la rubia

-Yo nunca dije…

-Juguemos… - lo pensó un poco - ¿Qué tal si jugamos 'La búsqueda del tesoro'?

-Vamos Jimmy, ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? – le preguntó Tyler y luego Lindsay le puso su mejor cara de perrito

Al hermano de Gwen solo le quedo soltar un pequeño suspiro de resignación y aceptar lo que le pedían

Por su parte, Gwen estaba feliz en su cita con Trent, se encontraban cenando en un hermoso restaurant a la luz de la luna llena mientras platicaban sobre su vida, o mejor dicho era Gwen quien le platicaba a su cita sobre ella

-Me encantaría conocer a tu hermanito n.n

- Bueno… no estoy muy segura de que sigas pensando eso una vez que lo hagas

-¿Sabes? Eso es algo que definitivamente me gusta de ti – dijo el peli-negro – lo honesta que eres

-¿En serio? Todos suelen decirme que eso es uno de mis defectos – confesó la chica

-Pues a mí eso me agrada, oye y ¿Cómo son tus padres? No los vi cuando pase a recogerte

-Bueno pues… - su expresión paso a ser una melancólica – mañana cumplen una semana de fallecidos – confesó con una expresión de tristeza, aunque en sus ojos no hubiera lagrimas pareciera que lloraría de un momento a otro

-Oh, lo siento mucho – Trent se sintió mal de preguntarlo

-Descuida – le contestó la chica ahora con una sonrisa – no lo sabías así que no tienes de que arrepentirte, pero creo que ahora es tu turno, de dónde vienes

-Eso no importa – le contestó restándole importancia – solo importa el 'a dónde voy', viaje desde Sídney hasta acá para dejar mi pasado y seguir hacia el futuro pensando en él presente

-¿Sabes? Eso fue conmovedor – le dijo Gwen – deberías dedicarte a ser poeta o músico

-No, no creo que me fuera bien como poeta y mucho menos de músico – dijo el chico visiblemente nervioso

-Como digas, Tu sí que eres raro

Mientras tanto, en otro lado de la ciudad, en un lujoso restaurant, entraban un chico peli-verde y una chica de tez morena

-Oooh, Duncan esto es precioso – dijo con ilusión Courtney y luego se puso seria - ¿Tienes como pagarlo?

Descuida princesita, tengo mis medios – dijo el chico restándole importancia

¡DUNCAN! – le recriminaba su cita – no te habrás robado nada ¿o sí?

-Claro que no, no toda mi familia es policía, un tío, primo segundo de mi mamá, es el dueño de este lugar, así que dijo que me haría un descuento, y preparó algo sumamente especial para esta noche

-Oh, ¿en serio?

-Claro – él la dirigía a la mesa junto a la ventana, en donde ya había velas encendidas, que junto con la luz de la luna, iluminaban el banquete que ya estaba servido en ella; Duncan se sentó y Courtney por su lado se quedó parada junto a su asiento y al ver que no pasaba nada tosió, Duncan pudo identificar unas palabras entre ese tosido 'chico amable' –Ooh, Courtney, lo siento déjame ayudarte – comenzó a decir mientras se levantaba y se acercaba al asiento para retirarlo, así lo hizo y Courtney al fin se sentó

-"esta será una larga noche"- pensaba la morena ya en su asiento

Izzy caminaba junto a Owen en el parque

- ¿por qué nunca me habías dicho que realmente me amabas? – preguntó el chico

-Tenía miedo, no quería ser rechazada, pero me alegra que no lo hicieras – explicó la peli-roja muy feliz

-Y a mí me alegra que al fin te atrevieras a decírmelo

Los chicos caminaron y se encontraron con un puesto callejero de revistas en una de las esquinas del parque – Ooh, Owen espera quiero comprarme esa revista – dijo Izzy

-¿Ehh? Te gustan los 'pop-rock boys' (etto… no pregunten n-n´, no se me ocurrió otro nombre xD)- preguntó el de ojos azules

-Un poco, pero me tienen intrigada, hace más de una semana que uno de sus integrantes desapareció sin dejar más rastro que una simple nota, según parece al chico no quiso seguir en la fama y harto de toda esa buena vida desapareció – explicó la oji-verde

-Pues ten – le entregó la revista que le había mostrado hace un momento, Izzy comenzó a buscar un poco de dinero para pagar pero Owen la detuvo – no te preocupes, ya le pague – Izzy estuvo a punto de preguntar pero Owen le contestó antes – mientras me explicabas lo del integrante de esa banda

-Wow gracias Owen!

-De nada n-n

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de la ciudad, en un pequeño restaurant entraba Cody acompañado de Sierra, el restaurant estaba rodeado de arboles y sus paredes eran de madera, al igual que el piso, y en una de sus paredes había una chimenea que calentaba todo el lugar

-Lamento no llevarte a un lugar más elegante, pero por el momento estoy corto de presupuestos y esto es lo más decente que pude conseguir

-¿Pero de qué rayos hablas? Esto es muy lindo, a mi no me llaman la atención los lujos y tú lo sabes, además, esto es muy lindo y romántico, ¿nos sentamos junto a la chimenea? – le pidió Sierra a su cita

-Claro, vamos – y la guió a la mesa en donde la ayudo a sentarse y luego se acomodó en una silla al lado de ella - ¿Qué se te antoja ordenar?

-Si ordenara todo lo que se me antoja acabaría con la comida del restaurant – dijo la chica en broma a lo que Cody se río – no lo sé, todo lo de la carta suena delicioso – pensó por un momento y luego dijo – pediré estofado

-Mmm… creo que eso pediré yo también – dijo Cody y unos segundos después un mesero se acercó a tomarles la orden

Regresando de nuevo al restaurant en donde se encuentran Courtney y Duncan, Courtney cenaba una simple y nutritiva ensalada, mientras que Duncan cenaba pasta

-¿Te gusta? – preguntó Duncan dejando de masticar pero con un poco de comida aún en la boca (recuerden que Duncan debe ser amable pero nunca se hablo de los modales xD), courtney por su parte no contestó, pues aunque el delincuente resultara un mal educado siempre había querido una cita con él, pero nunca lo hubiera aceptado a nadie, por lo que se debatía mentalmente lo que debía hacer, podía irse de ahí y dejarlo con sus pésimos modales, o podía seguir soportando el ridículo en él que el chico se ponía

-Es…esta rico – fue lo único que contestó, notó los dulces que hace rato había ahí y tomó uno para comérselo, necesitaba algo dulce para calmar sus nervios – Mmm están deliciosos – dijo la morena

-Sí, solo no comas muchos, tienen vino – volvió a decir el de ojos azules, a lo que Courtney solo rodó los ojos y tomó otro

En el acuario de la ciudad, una pareja de rubios caminaban viendo los peces, el chico pensó que era tiempo de su sorpresa, por lo que le dio a la chica una cadena con un dije, una piedra de color azul

-Ooh, Geff, es precioso – dijo Bridgette viendo la piedra en su mano

- Me alegra que te gustara

-Claro que me gusta Geff – dijo la rubia y acto seguido besó a su novio, cuando se rompió el beso Bridgette comenzó a caminar pero de repente pisó un poco de agua y su pie derecho resbalo, haciendo que falseara y arrojara el collar hacía uno de los cristales estrellándolo, Geff recogió el collar y se acercó a Bridgette – lo siento mucho

-Descuida, creo que será mejor que te lo pongas – y le puso el collar, en ese momento se escucharon pasos y voces que se acercaban – creo que será mejor que corramos Bridg – y así ambos comenzaron a alejarse del lugar

En un gran parque se encontraba una morena gordita y un chico flacucho, iban caminando

-Wow, Harold, ¿dónde estamos? – preguntó con interés por primera vez en la noche

-Es mi lugar favorito, espero que no te moleste que escogiera este parque – le explicó el peli-rojo

-No, no me molesta, es muy bonito este lugar – y eso era cierto, había fuentes y los faroles iluminaban de una forma grandiosa ese lugar tan lleno de arboles

-Me alegra que te gustara – dijo el chico – te llevare a cenar a un lugar cerca de aquí

Leshawna comenzó a pensar que tal vez no fuera tan mala idea haber aceptado una cita con ese chico, mientras otros chicos se encontraban en el mirador del edificio más alto de la ciudad

-Esto es muy lindo Noah – decía la chica de vestido fucsia

-Lo sé, se puede ver toda la ciudad n.n

-Ooh, que lindo, esto es tan romántico

-Y tan lindo como tú – dijo el chico haciendo que Katie se sonrojara

En una casa rustica, un niño de algunos 11 años peleaba con una chica rubia de unos 16 años, mientras un chico de la edad de la rubia trataba de calmar la pelea

-¿Saben qué? No quiero seguir peleando, me largo a mi habitación – dijo ya harto él niño

-Tranquilízate Jimmy – trataba inútilmente de tranquilizarlo el castaño

-NO, yo me voy, hasta mañana

Una vez que el chico se fue a su habitacion, en el segundo piso de la casa, Tyler y Lindsay se quedaron solos – Ahh – se quejaba Lindsay – la juventud, en estos tiempos es difícil

-Oye, fuiste tú quien le hizo trampa – dijo su novio

-¿Y? fue mi idea jugar en primer lugar - luego siguió un incomodo silencio que duró tan solo solo unos cuantos segundos hasta que un grito se escuchó en la casa

-OIGAN USTEDES DOS, ESTOY TAN HARTO DE USTEDES QUE ME LARGO DE AQUÍ, ASÍ TENGA QUE SALTAR POR LA VENTANA – después de dicho grito los adolescentes intercambiaron miradas y un segundo después corrieron hasta la habitacion del niño en el segundo piso

Tyler trataba de habrir la puerta, pero estaba trancada, entonces gracias a la desesperación que corría por él en esos momentos pateó la puerta y se abrió en el acto, no encontraron al chico en su cuarto, la ventana estaba abierta haciendo que las cortinas se mecieran por el aire que circulaba en ese momento - NO PUEDE SER TYLER ¿QUE VAMOS A HACER? - gritó histerica Lindsay - Tyler no le respondió, solo se asomo por la ventana - TYLER

-Calma, estamos en el segundo piso pero no creo que le pasara algo Aún, será mejor que bajemos a buscarlo - y así los chicos salieron de la habitacion del menor y se dirigieron a la puerta de entrada

En cuanto el sonido de la puerta cerrando se escuchó en la casa, en la habitación del niño se abrio la puerta del armario, de donde se asomó Jimmy, dio un suspiro de sastifacción y corrió a la entrada a cerrar la puerta con llave - "Listo" pensaba el niño - "al fin solo"

**CONTINUARA...**

N/A: ¿qué tal? el hermanito de Gwen nos mostró que es listo ¿no? xD

_**Avances:**_ ¿como reaccionaran Lindsay y Tyler al descubrir que cayeron en el engaño de Jimmy? ¿será un problema le adiccion de los dulces de Courtney cuando esta nerviosa? en el proximo episodio habrá besos inesperados, hechos que dejaran mucho que hablar y momentos que nuestros personajes, al menos los que sigan consientes, recordaran de por vida

*GRACIAS POR LEER*


	7. noche de citas parte III

HOLA! les puedo asegurar que este capitulo les agradara, me divertí escribiendolo, así que espero que les guste... vamos la fic^^

_DISCLAIMER_: los personajes de total drama island no me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados un rato

**NOCHE DE CITAS (PARTE III)**

Después de buscar por toda una hora Lindsay y Tyler se dirigían de nuevo a la casa de la familia Cameron, con un solo pensamiento en la mente, sabían que Gwen los asesinaría en cuanto se enterara de que perdieron a su pequeño hermano de 11 años. Tyler llegó a la puerta de entrada y trató de girar el picaporte pero no lo logró, no pensó que eso significara algo bueno, por que puede ser el peor jugador del equipo de soccer, pero sabe que tiene la fuerza suficiente para abrir un simple picaporte, como no podía abrirl la puerta posó un pie en la pared al lado de esta, pero no conseguía nada

- Tyler ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó su novia

-Lindsay - al fin dijo algo el castaño, mientras baja su pie al suelo - ¿Cerraste la puerta con llave?

- Ella no pero yo si^^ - dijo una voz desde una de las ventanas del segundo piso

-¿Jimmy? ¿Qué haces ahí? - preguntó confundido el castaño mientras lo veía en la ventana

-¿Qué?¿acaso me equivoque? - volteo hacía el interior y luego volvio su vista a Tyler - esta parece ser mi casa, y este parece ser mi cuarto - luego tomó una cortina entre sus manos - estas parecen ser mis...

- ¿NO SE SUPONE QUE SALTASTE POR LA VENTANA? - le gritó enfadado

- ¿Enserio me crees tan idiota para hacer una locura que me dejaría en cama por meses? no gracias, en tal caso ustedes se creyeron que había saltado, son ustedes los idiotas...

- BAJA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ Y ABRRENOS LA ESTUPIDA PUERTA - Tyler estaba más que molesto, más que enfadado - ESTAMOS A CARGO DE TI ASÍ QUE MEJOR BAJA Y...

- En realidad - comenzó a hablar el niño con voz de aburrimiento - se supone que es ella - señalando a Lindsay - la que debe de cuidarme, tu estas aquí solo para cuidarla a ella

- SERÁ MEJOR QUE BAJES Y DES LA CARA COMO EL HOMBRE QUE ERES...

-No puedo...

-¿POR QUÉ?

- Por que no soy un hombre - o.O Tyler y Lindsay se quedaron anonadados - SOY UN NIÑO - (¿que habran pensado Tyler y Lindsay que les iba a decir Jimmy? xD) y cerro la ventana como si lo hubieran ofendido

- ¿Ahora qué? - preguntó la rubia

- A esperar a Gwen - dijo mientrasse sentaba en frente de la puerta - le contamos lo que sucedio y espero que nos comprenda

Lindsay se sentó junto a su novio. En otra parte de la ciudad, en un elegante restaurant, más precisamente en el baño de hombres, se encontraba Duncan tratando de subirse la cremallera del pantalon "Subete de una buena vez maltita cremallera" pensó mientras daba saltitos tratando de que el cierre subiera, tardo dos minutos más en cerrarsela y cuando lo logró caminó hacía los lavabos pero antes de llegar se cayó, se levantó y se asomo al espejo "esta definitivamente no ha sido mi noche" y comenzó a lavarse las manos

Salió del baño y se dirigió a la mesa que ocupaba con Courtney - ya regresé Court - mientras se arreglaba lo que llevaba vestido, pero al no obtener respuesta alguna volteo a ver a su chica y se sorprendió con lo que se encontró - ¡Courtney! - Courtney se encontraba con la cara en la mesa, toda despeínada y no daba rastros de vida, sino hasta que levantó la cara y al ver a Duncan se incorporó

- Duncan - dijo con voz melosa - ¿cuanto tiempo tiene desde que no nos veiamos?

- No lo sé - dijo con sarcasmo - ¿5 minutos?

- jajajaja tu sí que eres divertido Duncan - trató de levantarse pero falseo y cayó abrazada a Duncan, en ese momento el chico con persings se dio cuenta de que el plato que hace unos minutos estaba repleto de dulces ahora se encontraba vacio

- Court ¿te terminaste todos los dulces?

- ¿Querías que te dejara? debiste pedirlo - dijo aún abrazada a él y con una sonrisa tonta en la cara - me los acabe todos yo solita^^

- Sí, ya lo noté ¬¬- y así la abrazó de la cintura, dejó un billete que consideró suficiente para la cuenta - vamos, te llevaré a tu casa - se pasó uno de los brazos de su compañera por el cuello y así la ayudo a caminar

En otro lado un chico peli-rojo seguía a una chica gordita morena rumbo a su casa, Leshawna le había prometido a Harold pensarlo, esa velada la había hecho ver el lado bueno del chico, pero aún no estaba segura, recordaba como él solia seguirla a todos lados, incluso ya sabía en donde estaba su casa sin tener que decirle como llegar, esa parte seguía dandole miedo, pero en serio necesitaba pensarlo mejor

Caminando por un bario muy tranquilo se encontraban caminando Sierra y Cody, iban a la casa de la primera después de una corta cena y una romantica caminata bajo la luna, llegaron a la entrada de su casa y se despidieron, Cody se disponía a irse cuando la chica agarró con fuerza su brazo y lo jaló volteandolo en el acto y besandolo de sorpresa, el chico se quedó en shock y la peli-morado aprovecho para entrar y volverse a despedir con un corto -adios- cuando el joven salió del chock se llevó la mano a los labios y una sonrisa aparecio en sus labios antes de irse

Ya en su cuarto la chica estaba totalmente ruborizada y feliz - ¡Síii! ¡fue nuestra primer cita y lo beseee! - luego se dio cuenta de que su hermano estaba sentado en su cama con una camara de video, grabandola - ¡AAAAHH! ¡hermano que haces ahí!

-¿Qué acaso no es ovbio? - preguntó su hermano - te grabo para internet, saluda a todos - y sin esperar algun reproche de su hermana salió corriendo, Sierra salió detras de él, pero Pierre se encerró en el baño

Bridgette y Geff caminaban por las calles de la colonia en donde vivía Bridgette, estaban a punto de llegar a su casa cuando Bridgette se detuvo y sostuvo del brazo a Geff

- Espera Geff ¿no crees que llegamos muy temprano?

- ¿Aún no quieres llegar a tu casa?

- Puedo llegar más tarde - le dijo Bridgette con una sonrisa y de inmediato unieron sus labios en un beso

Noah y Katie se encontraban caminando por el parque, el lugar estaba solo y se dirigían ya a la casa de ella, de repente escucharon un ruido en los arbustos lo cual asusto mucho a la pareja, la vista de Noah se encontró con una rama la cual tomó y pensaba usarla como arma contra quien los estuviera asechando, nadie salía a lastimarlos, no daban la cara así que el chico se acerco a los arbustos, algo volvio a moverse en ellos, cuando se asomó al otro lado de estos se encontró con lo que menos se hubieran imaginado

-¿Izzy?...¿Owen? - preguntó con sorpresa dibujada en su rostro - ¿qué rayos hacen aquí... entre los arbustos... BESUQUEANDOSE?

- jejejeje no lo sé... tal vez... - decía la peli-roja - nos besabamos¬¬ - dijeron Owen e Izzy con sarcasmo

- ¿Por que no se buscan una cueva? - preguntó el chico que acababa de encontrarlos en los arbustos - o cualquier otro lugar que no sea tan... - hizo una pausa pensando - PUBLICO

- Estamos entre unos arbustos, no hay persona, que no sea tan chismosa, que se acerque a los arbustos solo por que sí... llevamos dos horas aquí y tu eres el unico que se ha acercado - le explicó Izzy

- Izzy - la llamó Owen - creo que ya es tarde, ¿te parece si te acompaño a tu casa?

- Esta bien Owen, pero nos vemos mañana ¿no?

- Claro que sí, vamos - y se alejaron dejando solo a Noah con sus palabras

- ¿Qué hacian esos dos ahí? - preguntó Katie acercandose a donde estaba su cita, no había escuchado nada

- Nada Katie - dijo Noah un poco nervioso - será mejor que continuemos

De vuelta con una de nuestras parejas favoritas...

- Oh Duncan - decía Courtney formando pequeños circulos en el pecho ce Duncan con sus dedos - eres taaaan lindo

- ¡Cielos! mirate Court ¿Qué diran tus padres al verte?

- Que estoy con todo un bombom - dijo la chica haciendo sonrojar a Duncan

- Court, estas tan ebria que parece que bebistes 10 copas de vino esta noche, si eso ocurrió con un tazon de dulces envinados no quiero ni imaginarme que ocurrira cuando quieras beber¬¬

- Aiii Dunki, que gracioso eres - dijo la morena entre risitas tontas viendolo con ojos de enamorada

- El vino no es lo tuyo ¿eh?

- ¿Por qué lo dices? hace 24 horas pensabas que era una estirada, pues no lo soy... soy linda y divertida, solo que soy muy propensa a los ataques de nervios y cuando los tengo me gusta comer muchos dulces, sobre todo los chocolates - dijo como si estuviera bien pero luego su sonrisita tonta volvio a aparecer - y jamas en mi vida e bebido, pero si el vino sabe igual que los dulces, me emborrachare más seguido

- por favor - Duncan parecia rogarle a la chica - no vuelvas a hacer eso

- ¿Sabes? no me importa tu falta de modales, ni tampoco tu falta de amabilidad - detuvo su caminata y volteo a verlo aún abrazada a él - eres muy lindo - y volvio a sonreir con cara de enamorada - me gustas mucho Duncan - y luego de esto se empinó hacia él y le dio un beso, un beso que comenzo un poco torpe pero que Duncan correspondio y poco a poco se fue haciendo más rudo y fuerte

En cuanto se separaron se miraron a los ojos, ambos se encontraban totalmente ruborizados, solo que el unico que parecia estar en sus cabales era Duncan, por lo que decidió no decirle nada, pensaba que tal vez la chica llegaría a olvidarse de ese mágico momento, por lo que prefirio no hacer las cosas más dificiles y solo camino en silencio hasta la casa de Courtney mientras la seguía abrazando, llegaron y Duncan tocó la puerta y fue el hermano menor de Courtney el que abrio

- Hola, ¿hay alguien mayor en tu casa?¬¬ - preguntó el chico peli-verde

- No, mis papás no estan este fin de semana, dicen que confian en nosotros, por eso es que nos dejaron solos - el niño ve a Courtney toda atolondrada - aúnque después de esto dudo que sigan pensando lo mismo, ¿Qué cosa le ocurrió a mi hermana?

- Bueno, me la lleve a cenar a un restaurant en donde ponen en todas las mesas dulces envinados en un tazón de grandes proporciones y...

- Los nervios de mi hermana ganaron sobre su sentido común y se emborracho con dulces...¿no? - acompletó el hermanito de Courtney - por cierto mi nombre es Dylan, es un gusto... tu eres...

- Soy Duncan, me alegra saber que Courtney les contara sobre mí - volteando a ver a la chica acurrucada en su pecho - ¬¬

- Bueno que eso no te sorprenda, ven te guío a su habitacion - entró a la casa sabiendo que el adolescente lo seguía

Llegaron a la habitación de la chica, el joven la acomodo con cuidado en su cama y salió de ahí, volvería al día siguiente a ver como seguía la morena, tal vez ya no quisiera volver a saber de él pero se sentía culpable por lo que le había pasado

En otro lado, una chica gotica caminaba acompañada por un joven peli-negro, después de cenar tambien caminaban rumbo a la casa de la chica

- ¿Qué te parecio la cena Gwen?

- Muy buena Trent, fue muy linda la velada

- Me alegra que te gustara

- Deberiamos volver a salir - le dijo con una sonrisa

- Si tu lo quieres, podemos salir el día que quieras - le aseguró el chico - ahora creo que será mejor que resuelvas eso - dijo señalando en dirección de la casa de Gwen, la chica volteo y vio a Lindsay y Tyler durmiendo junto a la puerta de su casa

- me pregunto que le pasa a esos dos ¬¬, bueno, ya lo descubrire, adios Trent

- Adios Gwen, nos veremos luego - y con esto se fue del lugar

Gwen se acerco a donde dormian sus amigos - ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE RAYOS HACEN AQUÍ AFUERA CUANDO DEBERIAN ESTAR ADENTRO CON JAMES? - ante el grito la pareja de adolescentes desperto de un salto

-Gwen dejanos que te lo explique... - Tyler comenzó a explicarle todo lo ocurrido a Gwen

- Pues valla que consiguió engañarlos¬¬ ya vallanse y luego hablaremos de esto

- jejeje sí Gwen - dijo asustada Lindsay

- Lo que digas - le siguió la corriente el castaño

La pareja se fue y Gwen sacó sus llaves para abrir la puerta, su hermano ya debería de estar dormido así que se dirigio a su cuarto, se puso su pijama y se fue a la cama, ya hablaría con Jimmy en la mañana, se sentó a la orilla de la cama y sacó de su cajon la carta que le habían dejado sus padres, la observó por un rato y luego la guardo en el cajon

- Mañana será otro día - y se durmió

**CONTINUARA...**

_**Avances:**_ ¿qué ocurrira? solo les dire que algo muy interesante se descubrira, Cody y Gwen iran al orfanato a investigar sobre la vida de Gwen pero Cody se encontrara con lo que menos se imaginaba, ¿Cody en serio no tenía a nadie cuando sus papás lo adoptaron? Courtney se despertará con una resaca MUY grande xD ¿recordara lo que le paso con Duncan? ¿Como lo tomara? esto y más en el proximo capitullo

reviews por favor:D

*GRACIAS POR LEER*


	8. La hermana de Cody

HOLA! de nuevo yo^^ con un nuevo capitulo, gracias por sus reviews, me hacen muy feliz non... este es uno de los capitulos más importantes para el trama de esta historia, ya veran por que. para que no se confundan con los apellidos aquí les dejo los nombres completos de los chicos a los cuales ya les asigne apellido xD (pensé en hacer esto por que yo misma me confundo xD así que para que no les pase a ustedes aquí tiene la lista)

Gwen Cameron, Jimmy Cameron, Trent Turner, Katie Ukerman, Sierra Olson, Cody Hudson (Cody Simon), me parece que son todos

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de total drama island no me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados un rato para hacerlos sufrir

**LA HERMANA DE CODY**

Esa era una hermosa mañana de sábado, el sol brillaba en lo alto de la ciudad, sin embargo no era un día caluroso, el fresco viento soplaba y sacudía las ramas de los árboles situados a lo extenso de la ciudad

En un edificio, un poco alto y lleno de personas, entraban dos adolescentes, un chico y una chica

-¡Buenos días señorita! – dijo el chico castaño de mirada azul

-¡Buenos días jovencitos! – respondió la señorita encargada en el lugar – Cody ¿qué ocurre? Hoy no te toca venir de voluntario

-Vine a ayudar a una amiga – dijo – ella es Gwen, Gwen cameron, es una de mis amigas y hasta hace poco se dio cuenta de que fue adoptada

-Mucho gusto en conocerla… - Gwen fue interrumpida

-El gusto es todo mío jovencita – dijo con una sonrisa – yo soy Clara, supongo que vienes aquí a buscar si tienes familia ¿no? Es de lo más común , los chicos se enteran de que sus familias no lo son en realidad y tienen la esperanza de encontrar a alguien de su sangre – la joven de no más de 20 años les indicó en donde podrían averiguarlo

-¿Entonces aquí separan a los niños y a las niñas?

-Así es – le dijo Cody abriendo la puerta para pasar a la oficina en donde se archivan los documentos de las niñas adoptadas, una vez adentro se dirigieron al escritorio en donde estaba sentada una señora de alrededor de 50 años

-¡Buenos días! – dijeron ambos al unisono

-¡¿QUÉ TIENEN DE BUENOS? – se volteo a verlos y vio que Cody estaba acompañado de una chica a la que ella no conocía - ¡oh! Lo siento mucho jovencita ¿Quién eres? – preguntó con voz dulce

Gwen tardó en contestar por lo que lo hizo su compañero – Ella es Gwen, una amiga de la primaria y vino a buscar a su familia biológica

- Oh ya veo, ¿en qué año te adoptaron?

-Em bueno pues… me parece que fue cuando tenía dos años… no estoy segura…

-Bueno, que mas da yo no lo buscaré

-¿De qué está hablando? ¿Qué piensa hacer entonces? La dejará que sea ella quien lo haga – espetó Cody

-Bueno… si ella quiere ayudarte yo no estoy en contra – dijo con una sonrisa malvada

-¿Qué? Pero hoy no estoy de servicio – se quejó el chico

-Entonces regresen cuando tengas servicio…

-NO ES JUSTO…

-¿Cody? – el susodicho volteo a ver a Gwen, su rostro no lo mostraba pero en la mirada de la chica había confusión y miedo, y no era para menos, esa señora podía asustar a cualquiera

El chico solo pudo dar un suspiro de resignación – te ayudare, descuida – la trató de reconfortar – después de todo te quiero como si fueras mi hermana, además… si yo no te ayudo no creo que alguien más te ayude ¬¬

-Valla, tu SI que eres su amigo, descuiden, tengan la libertad de hacer lo que quieran, vuelvo en dos horas – y se levantó de su asiento

-¿Quéee? ¿A dónde va?

-Tengo que almorzar – le dijo con una sonrisa, algo que en ella da miedo

-y ¿se tardara dos horas? Usted vive aquí mismo, ¿A dónde puede ir a comer que le lleve dos horas regresar?...

-NO PREGUNTES Y PONTE A BUSCAR – dijo dándole un golpe en la cabeza con un grueso cuaderno - YA REGRESARÉ – y salió de la oficina

- Una pregunta – dijo Gwen una vez que estuvo sola con su amigo – si te tratan así ¿por qué continúas viniendo de voluntario? ¿es que acaso te gusta sufrir? ¿o qué?¬¬

-No, no te preocupes con eso que estoy acostumbrado – le dijo el oji-azul – la conozco desde que tengo memoria, recuerda que fui huérfano, me trajeron a este lugar desde que tenía un año, puede que de miedo pero al fin y al cabo nos cuida – le explicó – apuesto a que no me creerás si te digo que ella es la mamá de Clara

-¿Clara? ¿la joven con la que nos encontramos en la puerta? – preguntó la gótica sorprendida

-Esa misma – comenzaron a buscar entre el montón de papeles que había en los estantes de ese lugar

En otro lugar, en un pequeño departamento se encontraba Trent acostado en su cama, mirando fijamente el techo, un sonido invadió toda la habitación, la canción 'When Your Gone' de Avril Lavinge, era su celular

El peli-negro contestó – bueno

-¿Creíste que te escaparías de nosotros? – una voz al otro lado del celular lo hizo exaltarse e incorporarse

-¿Se puede saber cómo demonios conseguiste mi celular? – preguntó angustiado el oji-verde

-Fuimos socios ¿no?

-¿Eso que tiene que ver?

-Yo tengo mis contactos 'T'

-¿Acaso no fui claro en la carta? Dije que no me buscaras

-Oie ¿no teníamos un contrato? – preguntó la voz por el celular

-NO, en el momento en el que me fui de ahí deje de ser parte de tu banda

-No te escaparas tan fácilmente, así tenga que buscarte hasta el otro lado del mundo, 'T' te lo dijimos, estabas adentro y no puedes salirte así como así

-Ah ¿no? – dijo con sarcasmo – pues entonces siéntate y ve como yo si puedo salirme de esto – dijo con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios – porque ya lo hice, que tengas mi celular no significa que sepas donde encontrarme… así que ADIOS Y HASTA NUNCA – dijo alterado y una vez que colgó el celular lo arrojó a la pared en donde se estrelló y solo quedaron pedazos regados en el suelo

Trent se llevó las rodillas al pecho y se hizo un ovillo, abrazó sus piernas y comenzó a sumirse en sus pensamientos "Conociendo a ese sujeto, puede que me encuentre pronto, pero, no puedo irme a otra ciudad, porque aquí esta Gwen, solo me queda esperarlo y enfrentarme a él" se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la ventana de su habitación "Gwen puede ser la elegida, conocí a muchas chicas, pero solo Gwen me ha hecho sentir esto que siento por ella" se llevó una mano al pecho, justo sobre el corazón "Gwen es una chica especial, y estoy dispuesto a hacerla mi novia" sonrió y se alejó de la ventana

En casa de Katie, ella hablaba por teléfono

-Te lo digo en serio Sadie, ¡FUE LA MEJOR NOCHE DE MI VIDA! ¡EEEEE!

-Katie, NO HAGAS RUIDO POR FAVOR – dijo una voz desde la planta baja de la casa

-OOPPS… LO SIENTO MUCHO MAMÁ

-¿Lo besaste? – preguntó su amiga al otro lado del teléfono

-¿Qué? – preguntó la morena sonrojada

-Qué si lo besaste, Katie

-Ah, bueno yo… - fue interrumpida por su interlocutora

-¿Qué? Katie no lo puedo creer

-Fue nuestra primer cita Sadie

-Bien, como digas – la voz parecía restarle importancia a lo que Katie le decía – solo recuérda contármelo TODO, tengo que irme, nos vemos el Lunes en la escuela

-Es...está bien, nos vemos

En otro lado de la ciudad, Sierra peleaba con Pierre, como ya se había hecho costumbre en esa casa, Pierre amenazaba a Sierra con subir el video a internet

-Ya conseguiré ese video hermano – amenazaba Sierra

-Si, si, lo que digas... - restandole importancia - pero mientras lo 'consigues' tendras que hacer todo lo que te digo si no quieres que te humille a nivel mundial

-¿Sabes? es un simple video, no haré todo lo que quieras solo por que me estes amenazando con un simple video

-jejejejeje ¿un simple video? si como no, jajaja no tienes ni la menor idea de la cantidad de videos vergonzosos que tengo de tí - y con esto salió corriendo sabiendo lo que sucedería, se repitio la misma escena del día anterior, Pierre se encerró en el baño y Sierra no paraba de gopear la puerta

- Tienes que salir de ahí Pierre - decía Sierra golpeando la puerta con los puños aún - ¿Quien te crees que eres?

-Soy tu hermano mayor - le respondio la voz de su hermano al otro lado de la puerta

De vuelta al orfanfato, Gwen y Cody habían estado buscando entre los estantes los papeles de Gwen, pero no lo encontraban, así pasaron las horas, 2, 3, 4, hasta llegar a pasar las 5 horas y no encontraban nada, en ese entonces la puerta se abrio por primera vez desde que habían comenzado

-¿Qué le pasa? NOS DIJO QUE REGRESARÍA EN DOS HORAS, puede que mi reloj este mal pero yo diría que mínimo han pasado más de 3 horas... - La mujer de 50 años le dio otro golpe en la cebeza al castaño con un cuaderno unos centimetros más grande que el primero - ¡Auch! ¿de dónde sacó ese cuaderno? y ¿qué tiene que esta tan pesado?

- Veras, acercate - haciendole un ademán con la mano para que se acercara, cuando lo tuvo suficientemente cerca le gritó - ESO A TÍ NO TE INCUMBE PEQUEÑO - Y se dirigió a su escritorio - ¿encontraron algo? - dijo una vez que se sentó

- No, nada - dijo Cody mientras se metía el dedo meñique al oido - y creo que hemos revisado todo

- ¿Revisaron la parte de aquí? - dijo señalando el estante que estaba atras de su escritorio

- Yo no la revise, ¿y tu? - preguntandole a Gwen

- No - dijo cortamente la chica gotica

- Solo hay un problema - advirtió la señora - estos documentos solo contienen los datos de las niñas antes de ser adoptadas, si quieren encontrar algo que les sirva deberían de buscar en el edificio de las niñas, a una cuadra de aquí - Cody ya indagaba en ese instante y hubo un folder que llamó mucho su atención

- Bien, gracias por el dato - dijo Gwen tratando de sonar lo más amable posible - supongo que tendremos que buscar allá, pero tal vez sea otro día, por hoy a sido suficiento ¿no lo crees Cody? - No obtuvo una respuesta por lo que volteo a verlo - ¿Cody?

- ¡¿Qué rayos estan haciendo mis documentos entre los archivos de las niñas? - preguntó en tono ofendido el castaño

La mujer se acercó al chico y le arrebató los documentos, en el folder estaba escrito el nombre 'Simon' - ¿De que hablas Cody? tu no te llamas Simon¬¬ - le dijo su compañera mientras la señora leía los documentos

- Simon no es precisamente mi nombre, ese era mi apellido antes de ser adoptado por los Hudson, nadie sabía mi nombre, por lo que me llamaron Cody y como al parecer lo unico que pudieron salvar de mi pasado fue mi apellido, antes de ser adoptado era 'Cody Simon' - le explicó el oji-azul antes de recivir otro golpe, esta vez fue el folder el que golpeo su cabeza y no fue el cuaderno favorito de la señora - ¿AHORA POR QUÉ HIZO ESO? - exigió saber Cody

- ¿Sabes leer? - preguntó la señora

- Claro que se leer

- Pues no se nota - y con esto su cara se puso más seria de lo que estaba, dando a entender que ahí terminaban sus bromitas y lo que seguía si iba en serio - verás Cody, sabes que sin importar lo que ocurre entre nosotros, sabes que todos esos golpes no son verdaderon golpes, solo lo hago como un juego

-Sí, lo sé, si quisiera pegarme realmente lo haría más fuerte ¬¬

- Estos documentos no te pertenecen Cody - le soltó al fin

-¿Qué? ¿cómo que no? a mi me dijeron que me sacaron de una casa en llamas, y me apellido Simon, como dice en ese folder

-Sí, pero de igual modo esto no te pertenece a tí, sino a una niña llamada Cindy, 'Cindy Simon' - esto dejó al chico con la boca abierta, después de 3 segundos trató de hablar pero solo movia la boca, no podía sacar palabra alguna de ella

- ¿CIndy Simon? entonces no deberías de ponerte mal - Cody bajó la cabeza

- No querida - dijo la señora - no entiendes... ¿Cody cómo estas? - el chico levantó la mirada y ambas pudieron ver que sus ojos estaban humedos

-¿Cómo debería de estar? - dijo ya entre lagrimas, de inmediato se abrazo a la mujer, al parecer era cierto lo que decía Cody, la mujer se portara como se portara, veía por el bien de él, o mejor decho de todos los niños en ese lugar, la mujer correspondió al abrazo y trató de explicarle a Gwen de la mejor forma posible

- ¿Cody no te dijo como había llegado a este lugar? - la chica negó con la cabeza - fue encontrado en un incendio, donde se cree que sus padres murieron, al igual que paso con esta niña... y su apellido también es Simon al igual que el de la niña... - la expresión de la cara de Gwen comenzaba a expresar cada vez más sorpresa - Cody llegó a este lugar en la misma fecha en que la niña llegó al edifició de las niñas...

- ¡UN MINUTO! ¿esta tratando de decir qué...? - fue interrumpida

- Son muchas coincidencias para ser solo eso - dijo su amigo separandose del abrazo - Gwen... tengo una hermana, una hermana que no sabía que existía, pero, te seguiré ayudando, iremos a buscar al edificio de las niñas información sobre tí y de paso buscare a mi hermana... Cindy Simon

- Esta bien, pero yo te ayudare ¿sí? - dijo con una sonrisa tomando la mano de su amigo - sabes que para eso somos los amigos - y con eso se ganó una sonrisa de Cody

-Sï, gracias - le agradeció - "te encontraré Cindy, es una promesa"

**CONTINUARA...**

¿Qué tal?, ¿qué piensan de la señora a cargo en la oficina de los estantes? pobre de Cody por tener que soportar eso a diario xD, sujerencias, comentarios y felicitaciones en sus reviews

_**Avances:**_ Cody tiene una hermana ¿la encontrara? ¿como sera? ¿encontraran informacion hacerca de Gwen? ¿trent estara en peligro? ¿de quién fue esa misteriosa llamada? no se pierdan el proximo capitulo^^

*Gracias por leer*


	9. Corazones Rotos

HOLA! De nuevo yo^^... *sonido de grillos* ok ok mejor veamos lo que los trae por aca x) batalle para ponerle titulo a este capitulo, pero me decidí por este después de releerlo y ver esa escena que tiene una de nuestras parejas favoritas TT . TT , en fin... no les dire más para no spolear nada sobre el capi antes de que lo lean :)

**DISCLAIMER:** TDI no me pertenece, en el capitulo solo me pertenece Esmeralda

-Dialogos- texto normal "pensamientos" (net: para abreviar 'notas de eclipse total' en una que otra de mis intervenciones en la historia)

**CORAZONES ROTOS**

Ambos adolescentes, la gótica y el castaño, entraron a la casa de ella, Jimmy se encontraba sentado en la sala viendo la TV

-Buenas tardes Jimmy – dijo secamente el castaño sentándose a su lado con la cabeza baja

-Hola Cody, buenas tardes – correspondió al saludo el pequeño – Gwen ¿encontraron algo de tu pasado?

-No exactamente – fue la simple respuesta de su hermana mayor – No hemos comido Cody, ¿gustas algo?

-No gracias – dijo su amigo quien se llevó las manos a la barbilla y apoyó los codos en sus piernas – No tengo hambre

-WOW ¿Cody molesto? ¿qué fue lo que le hiciste Gwen? – preguntó el menor

-Ella no me hizo nada – fue el joven el que contestó – Jimmy, me acabo de dar cuenta que en algún lugar del mundo tengo UNA HERMANA

-¿Una hermana? ¿y no lo sabías? – Jimmy realmente parecía incrédulo – Supongo que la adoptaron antes de que pudieras siquiera caminar…

-Así es – lo interrumpió el oji-azul – llegué al orfanato cuando tenía 1 año de edad, al parecer ella ya tenía 2 años y fue la que les dio mi apellido, nunca supieron mi nombre porque ella solo me llamaba hermanito… - Cody comenzaba a llorar de nuevo

-La encargada que nos atendió dice que esa niña fue adoptada antes de cumplir los 3 años – completó Gwen – no nos pudo dar más información, dice que sus documentos deben de estar en el edificio en el que llevan a las niñas, por lo que buscaremos allá otro día

-¿Cuándo irán? – preguntó el pequeño interesado, como pocas veces, en lo que le decía su hermana

-No lo sé – contestó sinceramente la chica – Recuerda que debo de trabajar, el viernes en la tarde no pude ir al refugio porque tenía que arreglarme para mi cita con Trent y debo reponerlo el próximo Sábado en la mañana

-¿Arreglarte? – preguntó sorprendido Jimmy

-Pensé que a ti no te gustaban esas cosas – dijo Cody olvidando un poco su tristeza

-Lo sé – dijo seriamente la chica – pero es que – llevó sus manos en forma de puños a los costados de su cara y pasó su mirada soñadora por el techo con cierto brillo de felicidad en sus ojos – ¡ÉL ES TAAAN LINDO! – luego pareció darse cuenta del momento vergonzoso en el que se ponía y recuperó la cordura – en serio, no me agradan muchos chicos, Trent parece ser el indicado – terminó de decir con una sonrisa

-Me alegro por ti – dijo Cody aún sin salir del todo de su sorpresa por ver la reacción de Gwen

-Hermana, honestamente me da mucho miedo cuando te pones así¬¬

-Sí, lo sé – dijo y luego tomó el brazo de Cody para obligarlo a levantarse – y a ti no te hará para nada bien quedarte sin comer, así que vamos – y así lo arrastró a la cocina

-No te preocupes por hacer comida, ahí hay Pizza – dijo Jimmy sin moverse de su lugar – como no llegabas me vi en la penosa necesidad de pedir una Pizza

-¿Penosa? Sí, claro¬¬ - dijo su hermana con evidente sarcasmo – da igual, gracias

* * *

El Lunes por la mañana en la escuela Duncan se encontró con Courtney

-Ey princesita - gritó el chico asiendo que la chica se sonrojara por lo que no quiso voltear para que el oji-azul no lo notara

- Duncan - dijo sin dar la cara - ¿Como has estado? no sé nada de tí desde... nuestra... - se puso nerviosa - cita del viernes - dijo un poco sonrojada aún, hecho que Duncan no notó

- Quise ir a visitarte - le respondió el chico - pero en serio no pude... ¿te encuantras bien?

- Estoy bien, descuida - dijo la morena - no recuerdo mucho de lo que sucedio esa noche (net: aja sí¬¬, lo que digas court pero ¿entonces por qué te sonrojas? xD), ¿hay algo que deba recordar?

- JEJEJEJE no, descuida - mientras reía nervioso - ¿Estamos bien? tal vez deberiamos volver a intentarlo

-No lo sé Duncan - dijo con tristeza en su voz - no creo que funcione algo entre nosotros

-¿De que hablas? fue solo una noche - mientras se frotaba un brazo con la mano del brazo contrario - tal vez, si tenemos otra oportunidad... te pueda demostrar lo dulce que puedo ser

- ¿Duncan? ¿tu? ¿dulce? - Courtney estaba incredula - ¿De que hablas? sabemos que tu no eres dulce, ese simplemente no es tu estilo, tampoco lo es la amabilidad - por primera vez en el día volteo a verlo a los ojos - y ni que hablar de los modales querido

- Court - exclamó sorprendido el oji-azul - tu me habías dicho que eso no te importaba...

- No, Duncan a mi no me importan tus malos modales ni tu falta de amabilidad - le gritó y comenzó a llorar - lo que me lastima es que después de que lo sabias, después de que te confesé que me gustabas, aunque me temo que eso tu YA LO SABIAS... - todos en el pasillo en el que se encontraban voltearon a mirarlos - después de todo eso a tí NO TE IMPORTA tener algo serio... - su voz se comenzaba a cortar - tu crees que soy bonita ¿no? todo el mundo sabe que estas detras de mí solo por que te paresco bonita... algo por lo que facilmente pude haber mandado a volar a cualquier sujeto... pero CONTIGO NO LO PUDE HACER - dijo acusandolo con su dedo indice - por que por alguna extraña razón YO SI SENTÍA ALGO POR TÍ... - despues de eso salió corriendo ignorando los gritos de Duncan, mientras cubría su rostro con las manos para que nadie notara sus ojos llorosos

Duncan solo se quedo ahí, de pie, en el lugar del que no se había movido, se había quedado inmovil, ¿Por qué Courtney pensaba eso de él?, después de todo lo que pensaba era cierto, la chica era una estirada y algo de lo que el chico hizo en la velada no le gustó... pero Duncan estaba seguro de que no había hecho nada por lo que comprobó que la chica sencillamente no era para él

Y así con la cabeza baja se alejó del lugar

* * *

Ya era hora del armuerzo, por lo que Gwen, Trent, Cody, Sierra, Noah y Leshawna se encontraron en la cafetería y se fueron a sentar a una de las mesas redondas que se hallaban en el lugar, un minuto después llegó Duncan a la mesa con un enorme tazón de puding, lo dejó en la mesa y se sentó, los chicos solo lo veían fijamente. No era normal ver a Duncan en un almuerzo sin acosar a Courtney, al menos que...

- Oh no - decía la chica gordita con los brazos cruzados - no me diras que los resultados de la campaña ya salieron

- Sí estas tan mal es por que Courtney no ganó y se desquitó contigo - secundó Noah

- no - dijo cortamente

- Huy que mal - comenzó a decir la peli-morado - ¿es acaso que no te fue bien el viernes? - ante el comentario de Sierra todos pensaron que Duncan reaccionaria abalanzandose contra ella tratando de matarla, por lo que Leshawna, a su lado izquierdo, y Cody, a su lado derecho, se apartaron algunos centimetros para no salir heridos de la masacre que estaban a punto de ver (net: y eso que en mi fic Cody esta enamorado de Sierra xD qué valiente es defender a una novia... lastima que Cody no lo haga x/)

Duncan no le dijo ni le hizo nada a la chica, solo se limitó a dejar caer su cabeza y estrellar la cara en el plato de puding que hace un minuto había dejado en la mesa

- Eso no esta bien - dijo Noah - se puede ahogar con el puding - completó con su actitud de sabelotodo

Trent, sentado al lado izquierdo de Duncan, se levantó y se puso detras del chico delincuente, lo tomó de los hombros y lo levantó del plato, Leshawna, a su derecha arrojó el plato lo mas lejos posible

Heather peleaba con Esmeralda, la porrista que se creía la mejor, de cabello negro pero corto y ondulado con ojos obscuros

- No Heather, estoy cansada de que me mandes

- Querida, tu y tus amigas fueron las que me escogieron como capitana del equipo de porristas

- JA, claro que no, fueron esas luser's - ganandose las miradas asecinas de las ocho chicas restantes - las que te escogieron como capitana¬¬

- Oye, no se por que peleas, pero por más mala que sea heather, ella es la mejor capitana que puede haber - fue Lindsay la que defendió a la peli-negra

- Claro que no, no es necesario que la defien... - fue interrumpida, no supo bien que fue, pero algo cayó en su cabeza, era algo biscoso y asqueroso por lo que la desesperación se apoderó de ella y salió corriendo de ahí con un grito

Heather y Lindsay sonrieron, Heather levantó la mano en forma de saludo y con una gran sonrisa gritó - NO PENSÉ QUE LLEGARÍA ESTE DÍA, PERO... ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS LESHAWNA!

- JEJEJE CLARO LO QUE DIGAN^^ - gritó la morena correspondiendo al saludo con la mano - valla chicas¬¬ - dijo a sus compañeros

Trent soltó los hombros de Duncan haciendo que cayera de golpe a la mesa - Upps, lo siento mucho ^^ - se disculpó

- Bien - dijo Noah con su tipica voz de sarcasmo - al menos ya no se ahogara con puding

- Eso no sonó bien - dijo Gwen - sonó como algo hueco cuando su cabeza azotó con la mesa (net: cielos, Gwen si que es directa xD)

- Esa chica si que debió de ser dura con él - opinó Trent volviendose a sentar en su lugar entre el delincuente y la chica gótica

- ¿Eso piensas? - dijo Noah cruzado de brazos - y eso que no la conoces tan bien como nosotros

- Oigan - dijo por fin Duncan levantando la vista, con la barbilla apoyada en la mesa aún - aún no he escuchado la voz de una de las Guacamayas que siempre se sientan aquí

- ¡¿ A QUIEN RAYOS ESTAS LLAMANDO GUACAMAYA? - preguntó enojado Noah

- ¿tu a quien crees? - dijo el peli-verde - incluyendo a Izzy, Owen, Tyler y Lindsay quienes no estan aquí, y sí tambien incluyo a trent, es nuevo y ya noté que se parece mucho a ustedes en ese aspecto - hizo una pausa y luego siguió - me preguntó por qué Gwen y Sierra son las únicas que no se la pasan hablando, y aún así cuando hablan dicen cosas que me deseperan...

- ¿Qué? ¿lo dices por que te digo cosas interesantes que te dejan sin palabras?

- no pienso responder más de sus tontas preguntas¬¬... - Gwen, Sierra, Leshawna, alguien que me diga ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Cody?

- Eso es cierto - dijo con preocupación Sierra - hoy no has dicho palabra alguna - luego observó que su plato estaba lleno todavía - ni siquiera has probado bocado - entonces todo el mundo notó algo en sus ojos que nadie había visto, sus ojos eran negros

Cody levantó la mirada del plato a la cara de su compañera, buscando sus ojos, cuando sus miradas se encontraron pudo ver la preocupacion que sentía ella por él, paseo su mirada por todos en el lugar, todos, incluso Duncan, parecían preocupados, a excepción de Gwen quien lo veía con compación, después de todo era la única que estaba enterada de lo que le sucedía

- Chicos - dijo con voz decidida - les he estado ocultando una verdad desde que nos conocemos...

- Descuida viejo - le trato de tranquilizar leshawna - ya todo el mundo sabe aquí que tus ojos no son azules, sino que lo que usas son lentes de contacto

- ¿Enserio? - preguntó Trent - yo no lo sabía

- Es que eres nuevo - le explicaba Duncan - pero desde hace años que todos los presentes en la mesa lo sabemos pero aún no era noticia oficial por qué nuestro amigo no lo aceptaba

- De todos modos no se trata de eso - dijo el castaño - es algo que solo Gwen, Sierra y Leshawna saben, y siento que esto me va a tener muy ausente en los proximos días, por lo que para no preocuparlos deben de saberlo... - sus ojos comenzaban a humedeserse

- Pues no nos asustes - dijo Noah - ¿mataste a alguien? ¿o qué es tan malo para qué te tenga así?

Cody cerró los ojos y sintió como la inconfundible mano de la chica que le gustaba se posaba sobre la suya - chicos, yo soy adoptado - soltó finalmente el joven

- Nosotros hablamos en serio¬¬ - se quejó Duncan

- y cody también lo hace - lo defendió Leshawna - es cierto, y Gwen, Sierra y Yo lo sabemos desde la primaria, donde lo conocimos

- Valla, pues en nombre de todos aquí, lo sentimos - dijo noah

- Un minuto, si las tres lo saben desde la primaria, es por que tu también lo sabias desde ese entonces... - fue interrumpido

- ¡Duh! claro que sí tonto¬¬ - dijo el moreno

- Y como decía antes de ser bruscamente interrumpido¬¬ - dijo el oji-verde - mi pregunta es ¿por qué precisamente te preocupa ahora?

El castaño sonrió - esa es la pregunta correcta - volteo a ver a Gwen, quien le indico con una mirada que tenía su apoyo - sucede que el sábado...

- El sabado él me acompaño al orfanato - completó Gwen, a lo que Cody abrio los ojos de la sorpresa - descuida, ellos ya lo saben

- Creo que yo estoy un poco atrasado en noticias¬¬ - notificó Duncan

- Solo debes saber que después de la muerte de mis padres me enteré de que tambien era adoptada, aunque les dije esto a todos hoy en la mañana, Cody lo sabía desde el Viernes, por lo que dijo que me acompañaría al orfanato el sábado

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? - Sierra seguía preocupada

- Amigos, tengo una hermana

Después de unos segundos de silencio fue Leshawna la que hablo - ¿y eso que?

- Creo que no me entendieron - las lagrimas ya habían comenzado a salir de sus ojos - TENGO UNA HERMANA QUE YO NO SABÍA QUE EXISTÍA - y ante estas palabras todos, a excepción de Gwen, se quedaron con la boca abierta

**CONTINUARA...**

_**net:**_ puede que no conteste los reviews pero pueden estar seguros de que los leo, gracias a todos por seguir mi historia^^ sobretodo a los que me dejan review

Sujerencias, comentarios o pastelazos dejenmelos en sus reviews :D

*GRACIAS POR LEER*


	10. El apoyo de los amigos

HOLA! de nuevo yo con un nuevo capitulo^^ a todos los amantes del DxC no se preocupen, seguira habiendo momentos entre esta parejita*.*, en este episodio explico lo que ocurre, todo fue un mal entendido, pero no sé cuanto me tarde en volverlos a juntar U^^, en fin... mejor vamos al fic!

**DISCLAIMER:** TDI y sus secuelas no me pertenecen, solo me pertenece el trama de este fic, que definitivamente solo escribo por diversion sin ningun animo de lucro

**EL APOYO DE LOS AMIGOS**

Todos en la mesa veían a Cody con la boca abierta, a excepción de Gwen

-Supongo que no dejaras las cosas así ¿o sí? – preguntó Duncan

-Supones bien – le contestó Cody - buscare a mi hermana y pueden estar seguros de que la encontrare - hablo con decisión

- Así se habla - dijo Trent - ¿qué haras?

- Volvere al orfanato el miercoles y buscare informacion sobre mi hermana y sobre el pasado de Gwen, por que mañana me toca voluntariado y hoy simplemente no puedo

- Pero yo no puedo ir a ayudarte - replicó la gótica

- No te preocupes, yo iré a averiguar sobre las dos

- ¿Puedo ayudarte? - se ofrecio Sierra

- Sí, claro - dijo comenzando a comer

- Ey Leshawna - la llamó Gwen - ¿qué hay de tí?

- Sí Leshawna - secundó Duncan - ¿Como te fue en tu cita con el Nerd?

- Bueno... pues... - estaba notablemente nerviosa

- No lo puedo creer - decía la peli-morado - te gusta el debilucho

- Bueno, digamos que la cita no fue tan mala como pensaba

- Wow ¿en serio? - preguntó incredula Gwen

- Sí, fue muy lindo conmigo

- ¿pero por qué pareces dudosa entonces? - se animó a preguntar Cody

- Es que me sigue dando un poco de miedo - confesó - recuerden lo mucho que solia acosarme

- Hablando de eso - dijo Noah - es extraño no verlo en ninguna mesa de la cafetería babeando por tí¬¬, ¿en donde estará metido?

- Ahí viene Izzy, tal vez ella lo vio^^ - dijo Trent - hasta donde sé ambos estan en el club de ciencias ¿no?

- Así es - aceptó el moreno - aunque eso es algo que aún no entiendo

- No eres el único Noah, no eres el único - dijo Cody

- HOLA CHICOS! - gritó muy feliz Izzy saludando a sus amigos, llevaba una revista entre sus manos - ¿Qué hacen? - preguntó mientras se sentaba al lado de Noah

- Nos preguntabamos... ¿En donde esta Harold? - preguntó la chica gótica

- Creo que aún esta en el salon de ciencias - respondió feliz - ¿por qué la pregunta?

- Por nada importante... no te preocupes

- Oye Izzy ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó el oji-verde refiriendose a la revista

- ¿Qué? ¿la revista? - mostrando la revista que llevaba en sus manos - es solo una revista que me compró Owen cuando estabamos en nuestra cita el viernes - explicó - veran, es un grupo que realmente no me gusta pero me tiene intrigada por que uno de sus miembros desapareció misteriosamente

- Valla Izzy, solo tú te obsecionas con una banda por los delitos que cometen - dijo el moreno

- No, no lo desaparecieron así - le replicó - el chico desparecio por sí solo dejando nada más que una simple carta

- Oh vamos - dijo Duncan - como es posible que alguien teníendo una buena vida sea tan idiota como para dejarlo todo

- ¿Tu que sabes de eso? - preguntó con voz de indignación Trent, cosa que solo Gwen fue capaz de notar - tal vez la vida de un artista no es lo que tu piensas

- Hasme el favor, con tantos lujos una celebridad es una tonta por quejarse de eso - aseguró Duncan - todos los cantantes y músicos son unos ineptos, incluso los que recien empienzan a estudiar musica, por eso es que yo jamas me metería en eso

- ¿Sabes qué? tu no sabes nada - Trent se levantó y se alejó de ahí

- ¿Ahora que le paso? - preguntó el oji-negro (net:recuerden que ahora Cody es el oji-negro xD)- parece indignado

- No lo sé - contestó Gwen - pero yo ya termine con mi almuerso, así que ire a ver - se levantó y se alejó por donde se fue Trent

- Muy bien Duncan, ya has investigado sobre todos - dijo Noah - ahora dinos ¿por qué estabas tan mal hace un rato?

- No les incumbe - respondió el delincuente

- oh, claro que nos incumbe - aseguró Sierra - ¿por qué estabas así?

- ¿Qué haran si no les digo? - Leshawna se levantó y le susurró algo al oido a Duncan - esta bien, esta bien - dijo ya nervioso - fue Courtney OK

- ¿pero qué paso con ella?

- Creo que no es mi persona especial - dijo cabisbajo

- Wow, acaban de rechasar al gran e imponente Duncan - dijo sorprendida Sierra

- Sí - dijo secamente y enojado - ¿algún problema con eso?

- ¿y? - preguntó el castaño

- ¿y qué...?

- Vamos... eres Duncan - al no obtener más que una mirada confundida - el chico que nunca se rinde - acompletó

- ¿Qué quieres que haga?¬¬

- Te conocemos Duncan - fue ahora Noah el que lo aseguró - algo se te va a ocurrir para que regresé

- No lo sé - dijo dudoso

- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo exactamente? - preguntó la morena

- Me dijo que no le importaba mis falta de modales o de amabilidad, me dijo que yo no la tomaba en serio, que ella me había dicho que me amaba y yo no la quería en serio

- ¿ELLA TE DIJO QUE TE AMABA? -preguntaron todos al unisono

- Un poco más alto por favor - dijo con sarcasmo el peli-verde - creo que no los escucharon en las canchas¬¬

- Oops, lo sentimos Duncan - se disculpó Sierra en nombre de todos - ¿ella en serio te lo dijo?

- Ahora que lo pienso mejor... - Duncan se quedó pensativo - cuando me lo dijo ella estaba borracha, y ahora lo recordaba... significa que el hecho de que estuviera borracha cuando me besó no significa que no lo recordara - y se ruborizó con lo ultimo

- JAJAJAJA ¿Courtney borracha? - preguntó por primera vez Izzy

- UN MINUTO - la interrumpió Leshawna - ¿ella te beso? - todos, excepto el delincuente, se quedaron boquiabierta

- Este... bueno... yo... - Duncan no podía decir nada, estaba más que nervioso y totalmente sonrojado

- Valla, jamas pense vivir para este momento - dijo muy ilusionada Sierra con su celular en la mano - que linda foto... NUESTRO DUNKI SE VE MUY LINDO SONROJADO

- Uyy yo quiero ver eso - Sierra le entregó su celular a Izzy - oh wow, tienes que darme una copia de esta foto, EL PRIMER SONROJO EN PUBLICO DE DUNKI TENGO QUE TENERLO - mientras le devolvia el celular

- ¿Desde cuando todo el mundo comenzó a llamarme 'Dunki'? - preguntó Duncan de nuevo rojo, pero esta vez de coraje

- Calmate Duncan, ya las conoces - trató de calmar las cosas Cody

- Valla que eres un 'Don Juan' - le dijo sonriente Leshawna, hacer a Duncan enojar era muy divertido

- Entonces Courtney te beso, ¿se molesto por eso? - preguntó Noah

- No lo sé, no quería que pensara que era un abusivo...

- ¿pero no dices que fue ella la que te beso? - preguntó de nuevo el chico

- Sí, pero tal vez si se lo decía me creería un abusivo, por eso no se lo dije, pensé que lo olvidaría, pero parece ser que no - dijo cabizbajo - ella lo recordó y por eso pensó que era un abusivo y solo la buscaba por que es linda...

- Duncan - comenzó a hablar Sierra - todos aquí sabemos que tu puedes ser un mentiroso, criminal, ratero, delincuente, tonto - Cody, Noah e Izzy intercambiaron miradas y luego lo volvieron a hacer pero con Leshawna que estaba al otro lado de Sierra - maleducado, olvidadiso... - fue interrumpida

- Sierra - la llamó Cody - creo que ya todos entendimos el punto

- Yo también te quiero amiga¬¬ - dijo el oji-azul con sarcasmo

- El punto es que puede que tengas mil y un defectos, pero definitivamente no eres un abusivo - aseguró la joven peli-morado - además... se nota que estas super enamoradisimo de Courtney

- Je sí - secundó Izzy -yo estoy super de acuerdo con Sierra

- Gracias por el apoyo - dijo Duncan - o eso creo

- Para eso estamos los amigos^^ - fue la respuesta de Sierra

* * *

Courtney se encontraba en los baños, había faltado a todas sus clases esa mañana, el incidente de Duncan realmente le dolio, y no podía parar de llorar, ya casi terminaba el almuerzo y no tenía ni la mínima intension de ir a las siguientes clases, en ese entonces una joven rubia de ojos miel entro al baño y la vio llorando en un rincon nuy escondido de este

- Court - la llamó - ¿estas bien?

- Bridg - dijo la morena

- pensé que no habías venido a clases - dijo la rubia - no te vi en niniguna clase

- Bridg, Duncan no me ama - le dijo sin rodeos y entre lagrimas

- ¿De qué hablas? se nota que esta babeando por tí

- No vuelvas a decir eso - le pidió - no lo esta, el viernes en la noche le confesé mis sentimientos, y lo que es más grave... lo besé - apenas podía hablar entre lagrimas - él ni siquiera mencionó lo del beso, en la mañana solo me saludo por que se sintió culpable por haberme emborrachado

- Wow, ¿Qué acabas de decir?

- Que duncan me saludo esta mañana por que se sintió culpable

- Eso no, después

- Oh, sí, tal vez debí comenzar explicandote la parte en la que me comí todo un tazon de dulces con vino y terminé borracha - dijo un poco más calmada pero aún con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos

- Calmate Courtney, un hombre nunca merecera tus lagrimas - le aseguró, una vez que la morena estuvo calmada - ahora sí, explicame lo que pasó

- Veras... el viernes en la noche, cuando me emborrache en nuestra velada... él me llevó a mi casa, y hoy en la mañana en el pasillo nos encontramos y se acercó diciendome que no pudo ir a mi casa a verme y que quería saber como estaba

- ahora dime ¿por qué eso te parece mal?

- Bridg, le dije mis sentimientos y en lo único que pensó cuando me fue a saludar fue en lo culpable que se sentía por emborracharme... amiga, ese chico no le dio importancia a lo que le dije el viernes, después de todo el tiempo que se tardo en el baño el viernes...

- Disculpa

- Esa es otra historia, solo debes saber que cuando Duncan fue al baño, yo me quede pensando en como hacer para declaramele, quería ser valiente y lo hice...

- pero estabas ebria, ¿como iba alguien a tomerte en serio?

- No lo estaba Bridg - su amiga solo le dedico una mirada entre asesina e interrogante - OK si lo estaba, pero solo eran unos mareos, y el dolor de cabeza, creo que era obvio que lo que decía era en serio

- Tal vez sí, o tal vez no, tal vez Duncan también penso que en serio estabas ebria

- Hasme el favor... Duncan es el que siempre dice que soy refinada, ni siquiera él hubiera pensado eso

- Bien, si tu lo dices...

Courtney agachó la cabeza y unas cuantas lagrimas comenzaban a salir de nuevo, por lo que su amiga la consoló con un abrazo que la morena correspondió

**CONTINUARA...**

_**NET:**_ ¿qué opinan? un mal entendido entre Duncan y Courtney¬¬, creo que ella saco conclusiones un poco apresuradas, aúnque Duncan no se queda atras en este asunto, solo me queda algo que decir 'YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO ESA FOTO SIERRA' xD Dunki todo sonrojado, esa foto vale oro puro xD

_**Avances:** les dejare una probadita de lo que pienso escribir para el proximo capitulo_

_Gwen: Valla, entonces por eso te indignaste por lo que dijo Duncan ¿no?_

_Trent: no todos los musicos somos como dijo él¬¬_

_Gwen: Supongo que no todos deben de ser igual, solo no le hagas caso, además... si él lo hubiera sabido no te lo hubiera dicho_

_Trent: ¿como puedes saberlo?_

_Gwen: es nuestro amigo - dijo tomando su mano - no lo tomes como algo personal, él es así - le aseguró con una sonrisa - además, me gustaría escuchar una canción^^_

Espero que les guste, quejas , sujerencias y uno que otro pastelazo haganmelo saber todo en sus reviews^^

*GRACIAS POR LEER*


	11. accidente

HOLA soy yo con un nuevo capitulo de 'afrontando a la adversidad' les aviso que suelo ser muy tragica, pero no lo soy tanto así que por más dificíl que esten las cosas siempre encontrare como poner un final feliz^^ apuesto a que muchos en este capitulo se quedaran con cara de o.O aunque no sé pero tal vez alla quienes ya lo sospechara, espero que les guste, y descuiden, pueden estar seguros de que no voy a matar a nadie x)

_**Disclaimer:**_ TDI y sus secuelas no me pertenecen, solo me pertenece Casey en este capitulo

**ACCIDENTE**

El resto de la mañana se pasó muy rapido, como Cody no tuvo entrenamiento ese miercoles fue al orfanato de las niñas saliendo de sus clases acompañado por Sierra, en cuanto llegaron los recibio una joven que aparentaba tener la misma edad de ellos, de cabello castaño obscuro y ondulado hasta media espalda y ojos cafés más obscuros

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? - preguntó la castaña entre incomoda y enojada por la presencia del castaño

- Valla, parece ser que no te has olvidado de mí - comentó el oji-azul

- ¿Cómo olvidar al niño imperactivo que siempre me molestaba cuando venía a ver a sus amigos en el orfanato de niños? - preguntó con sarcasmo la joven

- No entiendo - dijo la peli-morado - ¿no se supone que los niños y las niñas viven en edificios separados?

- Sí - le contestó Cody - pero para que los niños puedan relacionarse hay veces que juntan a ambos orfanatos, yo conocí a Casey - refiriendose a la castaña - porque visité a mis amigos un día de esos en que llevaron a las niñas al edificio de los niños

- Oh, ya entiendo ¿entonces tu eres Casey? - preguntó Sierra

- Sí - contestó secamente la castaña

- Yo soy Sierra, es un gusto con... - fue interrumpida

- Ya veo por que es tu amiga - le dijo al castaño - es tan molesta y parlachina como tú - mientras se frotaba las cienes con sus dedos - Ya diganme ¿qué buscan aquí?

- Valla caracter - se quejó en voz baja la peli-morado

- Venimos a buscar los documentos de adopción de dos niñas - contestó Cody

- Ambas fueron adoptadas desde hace como... - Sierra hizo una pausa para contar con las manos - de 12 a 14 años

- ¿Y por qué hasta ahora...? - Casey fue interrumpida

- No te importa, pero como no me gusta ser grosero... una es una hermana que no sabía que tenía y otra es un amiga que recien se dio cuenta de que era adoptada - dijo el oji-azul harto

- Valla - se quejaba la castaña - este tiempo te volvio un poco más agresivo, vengan por aquí - e hizo un ademán con la mano para que la siguiran llevandolos a un inmenso cuarto lleno de más estantes - bien, me parece que es aquí, son libres de revisar todo lo que quieran - y con esto se fue

- Bueno, sera mejor que empecemos a busar - dijo Sierra caminado hacia los estantes

* * *

Gwen y Bridgette se encontraban en el refugio de animales, arreglando las jaulas para acoger más animales desamparados

- Entonces por eso hay que tener las jaulas limpias - terminaba de explicarle la rubia a Gwen

- Sí que hay varios animales sin hogar en este mundo - dijo Gwen con una escoba en sus manos

- así es - dijo bridgette parandose frente a los swiths de la luz - ahora voy a encender la luz ¿todo esta desconectado?

- Sí - contestó simple y cortamente, por lo que la oji-miel activó la Luz

- Bien ahora debo volver a conectar todo lo que desconectamos

- Te ayudo - se ofreció Gwen - ya terminé de barrer, aún me cuesta creer que el refugio este vacio

- Lo sé - secundó Bridgette - la campaña de adopción si que funcionó. Como que el lugar esta demaciado silencioso, no puedo esperar a que lleguen nuevos animalitos

Las chicas comenzaron a conectar de nuevo todo, cuando estaban revisando las camaras de seguridad que se encontraban al final de uno de los pasillos la chica gótica vio una pequeña fuga de agua en una tuberia cercana

- Bridg, mira - señalando dicha fuga

- Mmm me pregunto a que se debera la fuga

- Tal vez un golpe fuerte en ella

- Pero que pudo ser, nosotras no fuimos y en la semana no se ha escapado ningún animal

- Tal vez fue simplemente lo oxidada que esta¬¬ - dijo directamente la peli-negraconazul - se ve que ya tiene tiempo, y mucho

- Sí tal vez, mira trataré de detenerla amarrando esta franela - trató de amarrar la franela al rededor de la tubería pero esta estaba tan vieja que se rompio y el agua saltó a todos lados, mojandolas a ellas y a los cables de las camaras, los cuales al hacer contacto con el agua hizieron corto circuito y varias chispas volaron al suelo provocando así que el piso se incendiara

- AAAAHH - gritó Gwen asustada corriendo a la pared a sentarse lo más lejos posible del fuego, por su parte Bridgette reaccionó de una mejor forma y sacó otra franela, las dos las humedecio con la fuga de agua y se acercó a Gwen

- Tranquilizate - le dijo mientras le daba una de las franelas - mira, este lugar tiene rendijas de aire en la parte superior así que el humo se escapará por ahí - luego se puso la franela en la cara tapandose solamente la boca y la nariz - pero de igual modo ponte esto así, no debes respirar mucho humo - Gwen tomó entre sus manos la franela e imitó la acción de Bridgette - eso es, te dan miedo los incendios ¿no?

- Bueno, es la primera vez que estoy en uno

- ¿en serio? pareciera que tienes mala experiencia en incendios - insistió Bridgette

- Pues yo no recuerdo haber estado en ningún incendio

- Tal vez te quemaste en con la estufa de tu casa cuando niña, algo malo debio de haberte pasado con el fuego para que reacciones así

- No, solo que fuera muy pequeña para recordarlo... - Gwen hablaba con sarcasmo pero fue interrumpida

- Tal vez, no dices que no recuerdas mucho de cuando eras menor de cinco años - Gwen se quedó muda

- Bueno... - dijo ya harta - creo que eso no es lo más importante ahora - señalando al fuego que crecía en el piso - ese fuego nos esta bloqueando la salida

- Descuida, el agua lo apagará - dijo sonriente, tenía la mitad de su rostro tapado pero Gwen pudo distinguir que efectivamente sonreía

- Sí, claro¬¬ - le respondio con sarcasmo - porque el agua que sale de esa tubería debe de ser mucha - ambas voltearon a ver la tubería de la cual, sin importar que estaba desecha, ya no salía nada de agua

- OK estamos en problemas - dijo Bridgettte

* * *

Después de buscar por horas los documentos de las dos niñas, Cody y Sierra estaban canzados, a punto de irse

- Acomodare este monton de documentos de donde los agarramos - dijo el castaño

- Esta bien, yo seguire revisando - le respondió su amiga

La chica se acercó a los estantes y tomó un folder al asar, se quedó paralizada al ver el contenido del folder, sus ojos repasaban lo escrito una y otra vez, no podía creerlo - Sierra - la llamó el chico - sierra - la chica no parecía escucharlo, el chico se acercó a ella - creo que sera mejor irnos ya, debemos hacer la tarea y... - se interrumpió a sí mismo al ver que la peli-morado no parecía escucharlo - ¡SIERRA! - gritó para que la chica le hiziera caso

- Cody - susurró la chica - me dijeron que a tu hermana la adoptaron a los dos años ¿no?

- Sí, algo así - el chico estaba desconcertado

- Al igual que - la chica volteo a verlo a los ojos - a Gwen

- Sí ¿qué tiene que ver?

Sierra volvio a bajar la vista al folder - ¿cómo te lo digo?

- Sierra no me asustes - advirtió Cody

- ¿recuerdas a Gwen de pequeña? - preguntó la chica

- Ya te dije que no me asustes ¬¬ ¿eso que tiene que ver? - preguntó Cody ganandose una mirada preocupada por parte de su compañera - esta bien, te seguire el juego... sí, la recuerdo

-¿Nunca tomaste en cuenta el hecho de que se parecía a tí? - al obtener una mirada confundida como respuesta - ambos tienen ojos negros, y tenían cabello café, antes de que Gwen se pintara el cabello lo tenía de color castaño, muy parecido al tuyo... - Cerró el folder y se lo acercó al chico para que lo agarrara

Cody lo sujetó y acto seguido lo abrio para leerlo en voz alta

- Cindy Simon - Cody estaba sorprendido - es el folder de mi hermana - dijo feliz Cody pero al dirigir la mirada a su amiga, la vio preocupada indicandole con la mirada que siguiera - aver... adoptada por una familia Estadounidense... aquí dice que la familia es... - al encontrar el nombre de dicha familia Cody abrio los ojos a más no poder, tampoco se creía lo que decía - no puede ser - dijo incredulo y luego volteo a ver a Sierra - la familia Cameron - volvio la vista al folder que tenía en las manos - adoptada bajo el nombre de... - No pudo seguir, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta por lo que cerró el folder y unas silenciosas lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por su mejilla

Sierra lo abrazó para consolarlo, abrazo que fue correspondido por parte del chico

- Cody ¿cómo te sientes? - preguntó la chica

- Peor que cuando me di cuenta de que tenía una hermana - dijo el chico entre lagrimas - como es que no me dí cuenta, la conosco desde que yo estaba en 2do de primaria y ella ya estaba en 3ro, llevamos años conociendonos, incluso ya nos queriamos como si fueramos hermanos... - Sierra se separó un poco de él para verlo a la cara y sonreirle

- ¿Quién dice que se querían? SE SIGUEN QUERIENDO COMO HERMANOS - casi lo gritó - no te pongas triste por creer que esto puede cambiar las cosas

- Oigan no hagan escandalos - dijo Casey asomandose a la puerta y luego vio su reloj - creo que es tiempo de que se larguen de aquí

- Oye Casey ¿permiten sacar fotocopias? - preguntó la peli-morado

- No - contestó secamente - ahora largo de aquí

- Valla humor que te cargas casey - le dijo el castaño dejando el folder en el lugar en el que estaba - no te sorprendas de verme de nuevo y con otra amiga

- ¿Es una amenaza?

- No - dijo cortamente - es solo un aviso, tal vez traiga a mi amiga, la que te dije que es adoptada - contestó con la mayor calma posible - nos vemos - dijo pasando por su lado con la cabeza gacha

- ¿y tu? - preguntó la castaña a Sierra, quien solo se había quedado parada viendo como se alejaba su amigo

- Bien, muchas gracias - le contestó - a veces me duele un poco la cabeza pero es posible que sea por falta de sueño por que migraña no es...

- Largate¬¬ - la interrumpio Casey

- Con ese mal humor no conseguiras marido - le dijo y salió corriendo de ahí dejando a la chica con la palabra en la boca, cuando Sierra salió vio que Cody la esperaba sentado en el piso a la entrada del edificio - es un tonta, no dejes que eso te haga sentir mal - le dijo la joven

- Gracias por el apoyo - le dijo el castaño levantando la vista para encontrarse con la de ella

- De nada, para eso son los amigos

- ¿amigos? - preguntó Cody - después de ese beso no pensé que siguieramos siendo simplemente amigos

- Wow, lo recuerdas - dijo sonrojada

- Claro que sí - le contestó el chico - ¿aún no somos nada más que amigos?

- Bueno... - se notaba nerviosa - me gustas y...

- A mi también - aadmitió con una sonrisa en los labios - ¿quieres ser mi novia?

- ¿Hablas en serio? - preguntó incredula - claro que quisiera ser tu novia - practicamente se mordía los labios para evitar gritar de la emocion que sentía en ese momento, entonces el telefono del castaño sonó

- Bueno - contestó el joven

- ¿Cody? - era la voz de Leshawna

- Leshawna ¡hola! - ante la mencion de la morena Sierra recupero la cordura y se puso atenta a lo que decía el chico, se sentó junto a él - ¿qué ocurre?

- Cody, escuchame con mucha atención - el chico fruncio el ceño preocupando a su amiga, ese tono de voz de Leshawna no solia ser nada bueno - ¿Sierra esta contigo?

- Sí, estamos los dos a la entrada del orfanato, ya nos hibamos a nuestras casa ¿ocurre algo?

- Necesito urgentemente que vengan al hospital

- ¿Qué? ¿por qué? ¿ocurrio algo?

- El refugio se incendió, y aunque Gwen y Bridgette salieron con vida, inalaron mucho humo, estan graves en el hospital... - un gritó del chico la interrumpio

- ¿QUÉ? - ese grito asustó completamente a Sierra - dime que es una broma de pesimo gusto - sabía que su amiga no bromearía con algo serio por lo que sabía la respuesta, las lagrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas

- No Cody - fue la respuesta de Leshawna - necesitamos que vengan los dos al hospital, también queremos ver si ustedes pueden pasar a darle la noticia a Jimmy, les queda cerca

- Muy bien - dijo el chico entre lagrimas - ¿alguien más al que debamos encontrar?

- Sí, yo diría que fueran por Trent - dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea - recuerden que dijo que perdió su celular y nadie aquí tiene el numero de su departamento

- Esta bien, no nos tardamos en llegar - colgó el telefono

- ¿Qué ocurrio? - Sierra ya estaba totalmente preocupada

- Un incendio en el refugio - dijo con la mirada en algun punto del suelo - Gwen y Bridgette estan vivas pero muy graves, al parecer estuvieron mucho tiempo dentro del edificio e inalaron mucho humo

- Pues ¿que esperamos? vamos al hospital

- Primero pasemos por Trent y Jimmy - le respondió el castaño y se levantó, luego ayudó a la peli-morado, ambos comenzaron a correr rumbo a la casa de Trent

**CONTINUARA...**

_**Net:**_ ¿qué tal? ¿se la esperaban? Cody y Gwen hermanos x) sé que es raro, pero no lo es tanto si lo piensan bien... ahora si les puedo decir: ESTE FIC SE ME OCURRIO AL VER EL CAPITULO IDD EN EL QUE GWEN DICE QUE VE A CODY COMO UN HERMANO MENOR, mejor descrito como un hermanito demasiado fastidioso xD

**_Avances:_**

_- Trent lo siento, no era mi intención_

_- Descuida, soy yo el que no se dio cuenta por donde corria_

_- Entonces supongo que ya te dieron la noticia, ahora vamos_

_- ¿A donde?_

_- Pues al hospital ¿a donde ibas tu?_

*GRACIAS POR LEER*


	12. ¡vamos al hospital!

HOLA! ¿se acuerdan de mí? XP lamento haberme ausentado tanto tiempo pero fue algo que no pude controlar -.- en fin... como recompensa les traje un episodio que me salió un poco más largo de lo normal (solo un poco, pero es algo), amantes del DXC aquí vuelve a hacer aparicion Courtney, y Duncan pasará por algo que a cualquiera (al menos a mi) le provocaría un infarto... en este episodio también incluí a Eva, y cuando los chicos llegan a avisarle a Jimmy que su hermana esta en el hospital, él esta viendo una pelicula, diganme en sus reviews si adivinaron que pelicula era antes de que les dijera, lo siento, pero tenía que ponerla, es mi pelicula favorita x) además esa parte en especial me hizo reír mucho

Bueno... como se que realmente ha pasado mucho les recordaré lo más importante U^^: En la noche de citas Courtney se emborrachó con dulces envinados (lo sé, aún no me lo puedo expicar ni a mi misma xD) pero eso no impidió que tuviera el valor suficiente para decirle a Duncan lo que siente por él, sin embargo Duncan no le cree y Courtney cree que no la toma en serio por lo que discuten y se separan, Cody se da cuenta de que tiene una hermana y va a investigar junto con Sierra el paradero de esta y la historia de Gwen, pero para su sorpresa resultan ser la misma persona. Esa misma tarde, justo al salir del orfanato se hace novio oficial de Sierra. Gwen y Bridgette quedan atrapadas en un incendio y por inalar tanto humo llegan graves al hospital... OK creo que eso es lo más relevante de mi historia, ¡que la disfruten! nOn

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ TDI y sus secuelas no me pertenecen, tampoco la pelicula que esta viendo Jimmy

**¡VAMOS AL HOSPITAL!**

Courtney se encontraba en su trabajo, limpiaba una mesa que recien se acababa de desocupar, el restaurant en el que trabajaba realmente era lujoso, su vista viajó por todo el lugar recordando aquella hermosa noche que compartió con Duncan, aún no podía asimilar lo que Duncan le había hecho y seguía preguntandose el por qué lo hizo, sin darse cuenta comenzó a apretar los puños arrugando el viejo trapo que sujetaba entre ellos

- Grinfitt - se escuchó una seca voz detrás de ella, volteó y se encontró con una enojada peli-negra con cola de caballo - deja ya de fantasear y continua trabajando - ordenó

- Sí - su mirada entristeció - disculpeme jefa

- Bien ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó un poco más calmada

- ¿A qué se refiere? - preguntó la morena sin entender

- Estas muy ausente ultimamente - le explicó - además... nos conocemos de la escuela, tu nunca me llamas jefa

- Lo siento Eva, es que no puedo evitar ausentarme, todo lo que veo me recuerda a él - explicó la empleada

- Ya veo, será mejor que te apures, si terminamos de limpiar temprano y no hay más clientes te puedes retirar

- Gracias Eva - dijo sonriente Courtney, en ese momento su celular sonó - ¿puedo...?

- Adelante - dijo con voz fastidiada, Courtney contestó su celular

- ¿Bueno?

- ¡Court! - la llamó la voz de un chico al otro lado de la línea

- ¿Geff? - preguntó la castaña al reconocer la voz - ¿Cómo conseguiste mi numero?

- Te hablo desde el celular de Bridg

- No lo puedo creer - dijo la morena - tan temprano que es y ya la sacaste de su trabajo

- ¡Court! debes venir al hospital - dijo sin rodeos

- ¿al hospital? ¿por qué? - Courtney estaba alterada

- El refugio en el que trabajan Bridg y Gwen se incendió - comenzó a explicar - estan vivas pero inconsientes

- ¿inconsientes? ¿Qué más ocurrió? - la morena realmente comenzaba a preocuparse de sobre manera por su amiga

- Inalaron mucho humo y estan tratando de desintoxicarles los pulmones...

- Gracias por el aviso Geff, voy directo para allá - y colgó, entonces se dió cuenta de que Eva seguía parada frente a ella oyendo lo que Courtney decía - Eva, dejeme salir más temprano hoy - juntó las palmas de sus manos para implorarle y casí se arrodilla - por favor Eva es una verdadera emergencia... por favor (net: valla, solo le falta poner cara de gato con botas, si ya vieron Sherek 2 entenderan a lo que me refiero XP)

- Esta bien - accedió Eva - pero te costará horas extras... - antes de terminar de hablar Courtnney ya se quitaba el delantal para entregarselo

- Esta bien jefa - comenzó a correr - gracias - gritó antes de desaparecer por el marco de la puerta dejando a EVa con la palabra en la boca

- Hmm... - comenzó a quejarse Eva - eso me pasa por tratar de ser más accesible con mis empleados

* * *

Cody y Sierra entraban a un edificio de departamentos, iban a buscar a Trent, subieron las escaleras lo más rápido que pudieron hasta el piso del peli-negro y corrieron rumbo a su departamento pero antes de llegar Cody chocó con alguien y ambos cayeron al suelo. Cuando el castaño levantó la cabeza se encontró con la persona a la que buscaban

- Trent lo siento - dijo poniendose de pie - no era mi intensión - ofreciendole su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse

- Descuida - dijo el oji-verde aceptando su ayuda - soy yo el que no se dio cuenta por donde corría

- Entonces supongo que ya te dieron la noticia - dijo el castaño - ahora vamos

- ¿A donde? - preguntó un poco confundido Trent

- Al hospital - respondió esta vez la peli-morado - ¿A donde ibas tu? - Trent solo bajó la vista sin responder, fue en ese entonces cuando los jovenes que recien llegaban se dieron cuenta de la maleta abierta en el piso y la ropa que ahora se encontraba regada por el lugar

- ¿Una maleta? - preguntó entre sorprendido y confuso el oji-azul - Trent ¿pensabas marcharte? - El susodicho solo se dedicó a recoger su ropa - ¡TRENT!

- No puedes - intervino Sierra - debemos ir al hospital... Gwen necesita que estes presente - ante lo último dicho por la chica Trent levantó la vista para ver a sus amigos

- Es cierto - corroboró Cody - no tenemos ni la más mínima idea de porque quieres irte pero... Gwen necesitara verte cuando este bien... por que TIENE que estar bien

- Descuida Cody - lo tranquilizaba la peli-morado abrazandolo por los hombros con un brazo - ella es fuerte, Bridgette y Gwen estaran bien

- Esperen - pidió Trent - ¿de que estan hablando? - mientras se ponia de pie

- El refugio de animales se incendió - comenzó a explicar el chico castaño - Bridg y Gwen estan inconcientes en el hospital

- Te lo contamos todo en el camino - interrumpió la chica - es mejor que corramos, aún debemos ir por James - y así Cody y Sierra comienzan a correr por lo que Trent los sigue dejando toda su ropa en el piso

* * *

Duncan se encontraba en su habitación cuando escuchó unos golpes en la puerta, el chico no tenía ni la más mínima intensión de abrirla pero terminó por desesperarse y caminó hacia ella para ver quien insistía tanto, cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con quien menos quería ver durante el resto de la tarde, un niño de alrededor de 9 años de cabello negro y ojos azules, usaba una gorra de policia, un silbato colgaba de su cuello y en sus manos tenía un pistola con la que lo apuntaba a él... esperen ¿una pistola?

- Raymundo - el chico delincuente sonaba aburrido - ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?

- ESA NO ES FORMA DE LLAMARLE A UN POLICÍA - practicamente le gritó - soy oficial Garret y estoy en servicio

- o.o ¿Eh? ¿de donde sacaste esa pistola? - cuestionó el peli-verde

- Mis papás me la regalaron

- Si, como no¬¬ - le respondió Duncan - deja eso en donde te la encontraste, sabes bien que nuestros papás son policias y esas son armas de verdad, deja de jugar

- NO ESTOY JUGANDO - gritó el niño preparandose para dispararle en cualquier momento - OTRA PALABRA MÁS Y NO RESPONDO POR LO QUE TE PASE

- Hablo en serio Ray - insistió Duncan - si no sueltas esa arma puede ocurrir algo muy malo - comenzaba a ponerse nervioso

- Se acabó - exclamó el menor, y acto seguido apretó el gatillo de la pistola, Duncan, asustado trató de protegerse con las manos frente al rostro, aúnque sabía que eso no funcionaría, la sorpresa llegó cuando en vez de sentir alguna bala impactar contra su cuerpo sintió un chorro de agua mojar todo su pecho (net: no pensarían que iba a matar a Duncan ¿o si? xD)

- ¡RAYMUNDO! - gritó el delincuente, el pequeño no paraba de reír y el mayor, que estaba todo mojado y enojado, le arrebató la pistola de las manos

- Duncan - se quejaba el menor - regresamela por favor... mis papás me la dieron para poder jugar a ser como ellos

- Olvidalo, esto que acabas de hacerme lo sabran ellos¬¬ - fue su respuesta - no es justo que me asustes así - y se guardó la pistola de agua dentro de su chamarra

Su hermano solo bufó y se alejó de la habitación de Duncan, en ese momentó el celular del joven oji-azul sonó y contestó la llamada

- ¿Si?

- ¿Duncan? - era la voz de Leshawna - ¿Donde estas?

- En mi casa ¿por qué?

- Debes venir al hospital, le estamos avisando a todos que vengan

- ¿Por qué?

- El refugio de animales se incendió y Gwen y Bridgette estan inconsientes en el hospital

- ¿Qué? descuida, voy para allá - colgó y bajó las escaleras, sus papás acababan de llegar pero no quería perder el tiempo - Mamá, Papá debo de ir al hospital, regreso en la noche - mientras salía por la puerta - o mañana - gritó desde afuera ya, sus padres solo intercambiaron miradas

- Ese chico no va por buenos pasos -.- - se quejó su papá

- Dijo que iba al hospital - trató de defenderlo su mamá - oh, querido... tal vez se siente mal y nosotros no nos hemos enterado - dijo muy preocupada

- Descuida querida - la tranquilizó su esposo - en cuanto regrese hablamos con él

* * *

Jimmy Cameron se encontraba sentado en la sala de su casa, en un momento volteo a ver su reloj, podría jurar que algo no andaba bien, su hermana nunca tardaba tanto, trató de tranquilizarse y mejor volteo la vista a la televisión para seguir disfrutando de la pelicula que veía

- 'señores... - hablaba el protagonista de dicha pelicula, un pirata que trataba de huir de la ley, pensaba saltar al mar por un acantilado, pero... ¿Qué fugitivo hace eso sin dar un monologo, diciendo que lograría salirse con la suya de nuevo, primero? - este día - hablaba mientras caminaba hacia atras acercandose más y más a la orilla del acantilado - lo recordaran como el día en que casi atrapan al capitan...' - no logró terminar pues cayó por el acantilado y la risa de Jimmy inundó el lugar

- ES POR ESO QUE ADMIRO DE SOBREMANERA AL CAPITAN JACK SPARROW - gritó Jimmy entre risas (net: así es, se trata de la pelicula piratas del caribe, es mi favorita XP) - es mi inspiración para convertirme en pirata - pensaba en voz alta cuando de repente unos incistentes golpes se escucharon en la puerta, eso lo alteró, tuvo un mal presentimiento durante toda la tarde, muy parecido a lo que sintio cuando sus padres murieron, y el hecho de que su heremana no regresara no podía ser algo bueno

- JIMMY ¿ESTAS AHÍ? - dijo la voz de Cody al otro lado de la puerta por lo que el pequeño se acercó un poco más confiado a abrir la puerta

- aquí estoy - dijo abriendo la puerta - ¿quieren pasar? estoy viendo piratas del caribe - dijo con la mirada gacha, esto no le daba buena espina

- Jimmy, debemos decirte algo - dijo Cody, el menor comenzó a soltar lagrimas

- Dime que esta bien - dijo Jimmy entre sollozos - dime que este mal presentimiento no significa nada - ante estas palabras Cody lo abrazó

- Jimmy, tu hermana esta viva - comenzó a hablar - pero esta inconciente en el hospital - el niño se separó del abrazo

- ¿Qué ocurrio? - preguntó acercandose ahora a Sierra, quien también lo abrazó para calmarlo y explicarselo, Jimmy correspondío al abrazo de igual forma

- Un incendio, vamos... tenemos que ir a verla al hospital - finalizó Sierra para correr junto con sus compañeros al hospital

* * *

Sierra, Cody, Trent y James llegaron al hospital y ya todos sus amigos estaban ahí, incluso estaban también Geff y Courtney, a los cuales no era común verlos con todos ellos, solo faltaba que llegara Duncan

- ¿Cómo esta mi hermana? - preguntó entre sollozos

- Ten fé pequeño - fue Courtney la que contestó - sé que tu hermana y Bridgette estaran bien

En ese momento llegó Duncan agitado de tanto correr, trató de normalizar su respiración y en cuanto lo consiguió se acercó a todos - ¿Cómo siguen Gwen y Bridgette?

- Aún no sabemos - dijo Noah sentado y sin despegar la vista del libro que leía en ese momento

- Chicos - interrumpió Courtney - iré al baño, es posible que tarde así que si saben algo no me esperen - y comenzó a caminar bajo la atenta mirada del delincuente

- Yo iré a la cafetería - dijo Duncan - no comí nada hoy además, correr tanto realmente me dio hambre - y comenzó a caminar cabizbajo

- ¿Qué es lo que les pasa a esos dos? - preguntó Jimmy

- Esto realmente comienza a hartarme - dijo Leshawna de brazos cruzados

- Bueno, fue Duncan el que jugó con Courtney - dijo Geff - no tiene por que fingir que se siente triste

- ¿De qué hablas? - preguntó Trent - según nos contó Duncan fue Courtney quien lo rechazó

- Pues Court le dijo a Bridg que Duncan no la tomaba en serio - siguió el rubio - al parecer en su cita no la tomó en serio

- Court no puede ser tan tonta - dijo Noah separando su vista del libro - Duncan dijo que estaba ebria, ¿Como tomar en serio lo que dice una ebria?

- Wow, esa parte debí perdermela - dijo sorprendido Geff

- Un minuto - pidió Sierra - ¿aquí acaba de suceder lo que creo que acaba de suceder?

- Es muy posible - le dijo su amiga Leshawna

- Por un minuto OLVIDE QUE NO COMÍ, NI SIQUIERA HE DESAYUNADO - casí gritó histerica - y ya son las 7:30 de la tarde, no pudo haberseme olvidado algo así - y salió corriendo en dirección a la cafetería dejando a todos los presentes anonadados

- ¿Qué le ocurre? - preguntó Harold (net: no es muy amigo de Gwen o Bridg, pero recuerden que ahora es novio de Leshawna xD para los que se preguntaban ¿qué hace el ahí?)

- Jejeje - Cody reía nervioso - es que estuvimos todo él día investigando lo de mi hermana y Gwen, y no pudimos comer... ella se pone así cuando no come nada así que no se preocupen

- Bueno¬¬ - dijo Heather

- Un momento - interrumpió Trent a la peli-negra - ¿qué haces aquí? (net: segura de que todos se lo preguntan en estos momentos Un.n)

- Le avisé a Tyler - dijo Geff - él le avisó a Lindsay y ya que estaban juntas se la trajo consigo

- No es que no me agrade esas chicas pero... aún no comprendo como acepté estar aquí - dijo cruzada de brazos

- Sé que quieres estar aquí Heather - dijo Lindsay

- En realidad no¬¬ - contestó la lider de porristas

- Oigan - Tyler llamó la atención de todos ahí, mientras miraba en dirección a la cafetería - si ella no estaba atenta a nuestra conversación de hace algunos minutos... yo si quiero saber ¿Qué les paso a Duncan y Courtney? sera... que Duncan nos alla mentido

- No lo creo - dijo Noah - es algo simple, Courtney se emborracho y eso le dio valor para decirle a Duncan lo que siente por él, pero Duncan no le creyó por qué fuera verdad o no lo que decía ella, estaba borracha, ¿como creerle algo a un ebrio?¬¬ pero Courtney cree que Duncan la rechazó... osea que esto es un pesimo mal entendido entre esos dos

- Wow Nelson - exclamó sonriente Lindsay - tu sí que eres brillante

- Gracias Lindsay - agradeció el moreno - pero mi nombre es Noah - ganandose como respuesta una mirada confundida por parte de su amiga por lo que el chico solo suspiro resignado

- ¿Saben lo que creo? - por primera vez en la tarde fue Izzy quien tomó la palabra

- ¿Qué crees izzy? - preguntó interesado el hermanito de Gwen

- Que esos dos deben de hablar a solas

- OK, Izzy... tal vez tengas razon - aceptó Noah - pero hazme el favor - se cruzó de brazos - estamos hablando del delincuente que le teme a tener una novia y de la reina de orgullolandia

- Sí Izzy - secundó Cody - ¿Cómo crees que puedan llegar a hablar si ninguno de los dos acepta que se equivocó?

- De eso se encarga Izzy - dijo en posé de triunfo y luego soltó una risita de desquizoada

- Aveces me das miedo - le dijo de forma directa Jimmy

- Chicos, no puedo hacer esto sola, necesito de la ayuda de ustedes - luego volteo a ver a Cody - Cody, ve y dile a tu novia que venga - esto último ruborizó exageradamente a Cody - necesito de la ayuda de todos aquí

**CONTINUARA...**

_**NET:**_ ¿les gustó? *o* me alegraría saber que piensan de esto, como que a Sierra a veces le dan sus ataques de locura xD... y ¿qué tal el susto que se llevó Duncan con su hermano Raymundo? xD

_**AVANCES: **¿Qué ocurrirá? ¿en el siguiente episodio sabremos si estan bien Gwen y Bridgette? ¿Cody le llegara a decir la verdad a Jimmy antes que a su hermana? si lo llegara a hacer ¿como lo tomará? ¿qué locos planes trae en mente Izzy para juntar a Duncan y Courtney? ¿Trent dejará sus planes de huir? ¿será que Leo se olvide de él? ¿Alguién se dará cuenta de quién es Trent en realidad? ¿Heather soportara el resto de la tarde en ese lugar? ¿Algún día Lindsay recordará algun nombre que no sea el suyo? ¿Orgullolandía realmente existe? xD ok pregunta tonta (pero esa nunca debe faltar)_

Quejas, comentarios y sujerencias en sus reviews, todo es bien recivido ;D

*GRACIAS POR LEER*


	13. problemas

Hola gente del planeta! aquí les dejo lo que puede ser el penultimo capitulo de este fic, me alegra saber que ha tanta gente le gusta^^ ahora mejor los dejo leer tranquilos

_**Disclaimer:**_ TDI no me pertenece

**PROBLEMAS**

Duncan y Sierra venían platicando desde la cafetería, Cody, Tyler, y Geff los observaban desde una distancia prudente, poniendose de acuerdo para convencer a Duncan de acompañarlos

- Muy bien - dijo Cody golpeando un puño con su otra mano - ¿esta claro todo?

- Por supuesto - confirmó Tyler - a por cierto... ¿a dónde fue Geff?

- ¿Eh? - en ese entonces se dió cuenta de que se encontraba solo con Tyler - No lo sé - admitió buscando por todo los alrededores sin exito

- OK... Creo que podemos hacer esto sin él - dijo el castaño - yo le dire que buscaba la cafetería y tu le dices que buscabas a tu amiga

- Claro - dijo el oji-azul sonrojado, por lo que bajó la vista para ocultarlo pero sin exito

- ¿Tu y Sierra ya son novios? - preguntó su compañero incredulo

- Se... se puede decir - confesó - ahora mejor vamos

* * *

- Duncan es un... un... - Courtney llevaba ya varios minutos hablando con Heather de lo malvado que le parecía Duncan

- Chicas - gritó Izzy llamando la atención de ambas, corría hasta ellas tan rápido con su vaso de bebida de naranja, iba tan rápido que no le dio tiempo parar y tropezó con Heather, manchando toda su ropa de un color naranja

- IZZY - gritó enojada - ¿eres idiota o qué?

- Ooopss lo siento mucho Heather - se disculpó la peli-roja - lo limpiaré, pueden acompañarme por un trapo a la bodega

- Claro vamos - dijo la morena - Heather, te aseguro que fue un accidente así que no te enojes

- ¿Accidente? si... claro - dijo mirando fulminantemente a la peli-roja

Las tres caminaron hacia la bodega, Courtney caminaba por delante y no se dio cuenta de que al entrar a la bodega sus acompañantes no la siguieron, se adentró más para ver buscar un trapo, de un momento a otro la puerta se cerró detrás suyo

- COURTNEY - gritó Heather - ¿ESTAS BIEN? - preguntó intentando sonar prreocupada

- Si, pero la puerta... - dijo intentando abrirla sin exitó - se atoró

- Descuida - trató de tranquilizar Izzy - buscaremos a alguien que les abra esa puerta - dijo jugando con unas llaves entre sus dedos

- Izzy - susurró Heather para evitar se escuchada por Courtney - ¿tenías que mancharme? al menos pudiste avisarme lo que planeabas

- Sí te lo hubiera dicho no hubieras sabido como actuar... - explicó la oji-verde - te conzco demasiado bien Heather

- Chicas - las llamó Leshawna - ¿ya encerraron a Courtney?

- Sí - afirmó energetica Izzy - ¿Qué hay de Duncan?

- Si, bueno... - tuvimos un pequeño problema con él - dijo Tyler

- ¿Entonces no cumplieron con su parte?

- Yo nunca dije eso - aseguró Tyler

_FLASH BACK_

- Ey Duncan - lo llamó el castaño oji-azul

- ¿Cómo estas? - preguntó el otro castaño

- ¿Por qué hoy estan hablandome? - preguntó extrañado el peli-verde

- ¿No podemos hablar como los amigos que somos? - preguntó Cody

- ¿Somos amigos?

- No seas malo - pidío Tyler - nos agradas - Duncan estaba a punto de contestar pero lo golperon en la cabeza por la espalda y se desmayó

- ¿Geff? - preguntó confusa Sierra

- ¿Qué fue eso? - preguntó esta vez Cody

- Les dije que no lo convencerían, esta es la única forma de llevarlo por las buenas a la bodega

- ¿Por las buenas? - Ironizó Tyler

- Bueno... sin que ninguno de nosotros termine golpeado o peor

_FIN FLASH BACK_

- ¿entonces lo trajeron desmayado? - preguntó interesada Lindsay

- Se puede decir - admitió su novio con una mano en la cabeza

- Ssh - Izzy pidió silencio, se encontraba pegada a la puerta - No me dejan oír, creo que Dunki ya esta despertando - ante lo último dicho todos intentaron pegar sus oídos a la puerta, pero algunos que no lo consiguieron se alejaron de ahí esperando a que los otros dijeran lo que ocurría adentro, quedando junto a la puerta Trent, Lindsay, Izzy, Noah y Cody

- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó ansiosa Sierra

* * *

Courtney se alteró al escuchar un lamento inundar el almacen

- ¿Hay alguién ahí? - preguntó a la vez que agarraba fuertemente el palo de una escoba, como respuesta obtuvo un lamento más fuerte y una sombra que caminaba lentamente hacia ella, la chica no lograba distinguir lo que se dirigía hacia ella por lo que se hallaba asustada, al tenerlo más cerca no lo dudó y rompió el palo de la escoba en su cabeza

- Auch - se quejó la sombra sobandose la cabeza, se acercó más y para sorpresa de Courtney se trataba de...

- ¿Duncan? - preguntó la morena sin creer que fuera él, fue entonces cuando se decidió a prender la luz - ¿Qué haces tú aquí? - el chico parecío pensarlo

- Rerecuerdo que estaba caminando con Sierra y luego... llegaron Cody y Tyler comportandose más extraños de lo normal

* * *

- Ja - se burló Izzy - ya sabía que ustedes no sabían fingir - les susurró

* * *

- ... Y luego alguién me golpearon la cabeza - dijo el delincuente volviendose a sobar - juro que sí esos dos tuvieron algo que ver en esto... ahora sí no me hago responsable de lo que les pase

* * *

Los cinco que se encontraban escuchando voltearon a ver a Geff

- Duncan quiere vengarse de Tyler y de mí - notificó el castaño

- ¿No supo que fui yo quién lo golpeo? - preguntó incredulo el rubio

- Al parecer no - y Trent, Lindsay, Izzy, Noah y Cody volvieron a pegar sus oidos a la puerta

* * *

- ¿Qué hay de tí? - preguntó Duncan - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- No te incumbe - dijo cruzandose de brazos y volteando la vista lejos del rostro del delincuente

- Bien - fue la respuesta de Duncan, se acercó a la puerta y al parecer estaba cerrada

- Esta trancada - notificó la morena

- ¿En serio? - preguntó con sarcasmo - ¿Creerías si te digo que no me había dado cuenta?

- Pues entonces eres muy tonto

* * *

- No creo que esto valla bien Izzy - le dijo el moreno

- Espera un poco - pidío la peli-roja - esos dos necesitan hablar más... estoy segura de que lograran arreglarse

- ¿Eso crees? - indagó esta vez Trent - No parecen querer hablar, y no creo que se logre algo si ninguno quiere hablar con el otro

- Esperen por favor, ya verán que tengo razon

* * *

- Me pregunto si esos dos planeaban encerrarme aquí - comentó Duncan más para sí mismo que para hacer platica, pero Courtney lo escuchó

- ¿Les hiciste algo? - quiso indagar un poco

- Claro que no... pero... ¿Se necesita hacer algo malo para que los que te llaman delincuente te hagan una mala jugarreta?

- Pero son tus amigos ¿no? - Courtney en serio parecía no entender por que su compañero pensaba así

- Sí... - aceptó - pero son unos tonto

* * *

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Cody en un susurró, eso le molestó

- Puess la verdad... - dijo Noah - yo estoy muy de acuerdo con él

- Tú callate - pidió el castaño en otro susurro

- Calmense los dos - dijo Sierra poniendose en medio de la discusión - si no se calman por más que susurren los pueden escuchar

* * *

- Además... - continuó el chico con persing - Pensé que tu eras mi mejor amiga y me hiciste esto... ¿Cómo no esperar eso de ellos? - preguntó con la cabeza gacha, y sin saberlo había dado en el punto clave

- Yo no te hice nada Duncan - corrigió la morena - fuiste tú quién jugó conmigo

- ¿En serio? - preguntó con sarcasmo el joven - Yo no fui quien se emborrachó en la cita que había estado esperando desde el primer año en la preparatoria, y no fui yo quién besó a su pareja estando borracho

- PERO CUANDO TE BESE YO NO ESTABA BORRACHA - gritó Courtney

- Court... creo que sé distinguir perfectamente entre una persona borracha y alguién que no lo esta

- Pero yo todo te lo dije en serio - seguia discutiendo

- Y yo también - Courtney lo miró confundida

- Tu no me habías dicho nada - se quejó

- Claro que sí - la corrigió - ¿No te decía todos los días que te veías bn? que eras una princesita de alta calificaciones, una chica muy inteligente, todo eso era en serio... todos esos cumplidos... mi amor por tí era... no... ES legitimo

- ¿Es?

- Sí... - admitió - te sigo amando Court

- Pero ¿Cómo puedo estar segura? - preguntó Courtney con miedo, quería creerle pero... - esos ni siquiera son cumpidos

- ¿Y? ¿en serio esperabas cumplidos de mi parte?

- Bueno... - la chica agachó la mirada, su compañero hablaba en serio, él no era el tipo de chico que hacía cumplidos

- Court... lo siento... no sé ni por que nos peleamos... yo te he amado desde él primer día de clases - confesó por fin, la joven que lo acompañaba solo suspiró

- La verdad es que yo tampoco lo sé... creo que soy una tonta - dijo con la cabeza agachada, Duncan quería saber si su compañera hablaba en serio, para él esto era importante así que debía verla a los ojos mientras lo decían, con su mano sujetó la barbilla de la chica obligandola a levantar la vista

- Court - susurró - Sí ninguno sabe por que peleamos... y queremos estar bien - el chico buscó los ojos obscuros de ella, al cruzar las miradas ninguno de los dos pudieron volver a separarlas - ¿Por qué no lo olvidamos? - propuso - yo en serio te amo - y Courtney lo comprobó en sus ojos, su mirada revelaba que Duncan hablaba con la verdad, y sin darse cuenta ambos se acercaban cada vez más

- Yo... yo también te amo... - el delincuente acercaba a la morena abrazandola de la cintura - Te amo mucho Duncan - y sin darse cuenta de nada sus labios se juntaron en un beso, uno muy diferente al primer beso en su cita, este era lento, apasionado y muy dulce

- Que lindoooo - dijo Izzy, había abierto la puerta y todos veían la escena como si se tratara de una pelicula romantica, y Sierra con las manos en la espalda

- Sierra - dijo enojado Duncan - será mejor que lo que escondas en la espalda no sea tu celular

- ¿Celular? - preguntó confundida Courtney - ¿por que eso te molestaría

- Su celular tiene camara - explicó Duncan y así es como la morena entendío su molestia

- ¿Qué? no nos habras fotografiado ¿verdad? - preguntó nerviosa

- No sé ustedes - intervino Jimmy, quién no se había apartado ni un segundo de sus amigos mayores - pero yo tengo hambre, ¿Vamos a comer?

- Sí Jimmy - dijo Sierra para safarsae de ese problema - vamos a comer

- pero, alguién debe quedarse, ¿Qué tal si Bridg y Gwen salen de la sala donde las atienden y no estamos

- Tienes razon Courtney - dijo Heather - muchas gracias por ofrecerte

- ¿Qué? pero yo también tengo hambre - se quejó - no me molestaría pero... quiero ir a cenar

- Descuida Court - la calmó Duncan - yo te traeré algo para que cenes aquí cuando regresemos

- Esta bien

- ¿Quién más se queda? - preguntó Leshawna

- Yo puedo quedarme - se ofreció Harold

- Yo también - dijo Lindsay levantando emocionada su mano

* * *

El grupo de chicos salian de un restaurant que quedaba a una cuadra del hospital, ya habían comido y ahora, Duncan llevaba un paquete para que Courtney comiera, Tyler le llevaba a Lindsay y Leshawna le llevaba a Harold

- AL FIN TE ENCONTRE - gritó un voz que sonaba realmente enojada, trent, que iba atrás de todos se detuvo en seco, no podía ser quién pensaba que era - TITAN

- Wow - exclamó muy feliz Izzy, al quedarse atrás los chicos lo habían notado y regresaron para ver si su amigo estaba bien - ¿soy yo o tú eres Leo?

- ¿De dónde me conoces? chica loca - preguntó tangente el peli-largo

- Soy fan de tu banda, desde el escandalo del integrante que los abandonó

- ¿Se puede saber que hace un sujeto tan famoso como tú aquí, frente a nosotros? - preguntó Leshawna cruzada de brazos

- Vine a buscar a mi estrella principal - bien, ahí estaba su ex-mejor amigo, Trent ya no podía seguir ocultandose

- Si no voy contigo - preguntó el oji-verde secamente - ¿Qué haras?

- ¿Disculpa? - interrumpió Duncan - Creo que me perdí de algo importante

- No eres el único - le aseguró Noah

- ¿Es acaso que T no les dijo nada? - inquirió Leo

- No - fue el mismisimo Trent quién le respondió - y ya dime, ¿Cómo logro que te largues y nos dejes en paz?

- Ven conmigo, si no... - sacó un cuchillo de su funda - alguno de tus amigos no la contará - amenazó, ¿Era posible? ¿Leo en serio podía matar a sus amigos si él no aceptaba ir? por su parte todos sus compañeros lo veían con la boca abierta

- A ver si entendí - dijo Heather - tú eres el sujeto que escapó de su banda

- Wow, ahora que me fijo - Izzy miraba de arriba a abajo a Trent - Sí, te pareces a Titan... ¿Te pintaste el cabello?

- No, siempre he usado peluca... - respondió el peli-negro - pero ese no es el punto

- ¿Vienes? - preguntó Leo con tono de superioridad - recuerda que si no lo haces... la loca se muere - dijo acercando el cuchillo a la graganta de Izzy

- Wow - por más que su vida corriera peligro, la peli-roja estaba emocionada (net: no pregunten¬¬ por que creanme me he estado preguntando si la chica tiene un problema desde que la conocí en la serie xD) - esto es super emocionante... ¡LEO ME ESTA AMENAZANDO DE MUERTE! - Gritó feliz (net: o.o)

- A ver... - dijo Duncan entregandole a Noah la bolsa que llevaba - será mejor que se alejen - dijo poniendose frente a Trent y apartando de en medio a Izzy - El ex-integrante de tu banda y la chica loca son mis amigos - le comunicó cruzado de brazos - y NADIE amenaza de muerte a mis amigos... exceptó yo claro

- A puess... - interrumpió Cody - no sé si asustarme o darte las gracias

- Eso no me interesa - le respondió secamente el delincuente - y tú - señalando al famoso frente a él - será mejor que te marches y dejes en paz a mis amigos, o sí no... - hizo una pausa para meter su mano a la chamarra que llevaba en esos momentos puesta y de la cual sacó una pistola y le apuntó directo al corazon

- Dun...duncan - lo llamó muy nerviosa Sierra - ¿Siempre sales de tu casa con una pirtola? - todos se habían alejado unos pasos para atrás, incluso Trent e Izzy, todos, a excepción de esta última, estaban asustados ¿Duncan en serio sería capaz de asesinar a alguién frente a ellos? ¿a esas horas del día? ¿en plena calle? ¿a un famoso?

- Escucha - pidió Leo poniendose nervioso - esto lo podemos arreglar sin necesidad de... - no pudo terminar pues Duncan lo interrumpió

- Claro que podemos arreglarlo... - aceptó el delincuente - largate ahora mismo y no te dispararé - aún no terminaba de pronunciar esta última palabra cuando el joven famoso comenzó a correr

- ¿Sabes qué? - preguntó desde como a media cuadra de distancia - Espero que tus supuestos amigos te hagan algo como eso - dijo apuntando a Duncan que aún tenía su pistola en la mano, y luego siguío corriendo hasta perderse ante la vista de los demás - Y ahora... - apuntó a la cabeza de Trent

- Viejo, ¿Estas bien? - preguntó nervioso

**CONTINUARA...**

_**Net: **_¿Y bien? yo diría que Sierra puede hacerse famosa con las fotos que suele tomar xD espero que les gustara, espero todo tipo de comentarios en sus reviews^^

*GRACIAS POR LEER*


	14. Confesiones

HOLA! gracias por seguir esta historia ¡HACEN QUE ME SIENTA FELIZ! ahora les dejo leer tranquilos este capitulo^^ al fin y al cabo es el final y las cosas se arreglan así que... a leer! que lo disfruten n0n

_**Discleimer: **_TDI no me pertenece, si así fuera en TDWT seguría habiendo DxC y TxG xD...(aunque a diferencia de otras fans DxC a mi no me molesta el DxG... solo que prefiero las parejas anteriores) y si me perteneciera desde ahora les digo que Cody ganaría la tercer temporada XD

**CONFESIONES**

- Viejo ¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó muy nervioso Trent, y era de esperarse, no todos los días vez a tu amigo el delincuente apuntandote a la cabeza con un arma

- Estoy bien - dijo Duncan - solo necesito escuchar ciertas palabras claves para guardar la pistola... ahora dime que soy genial y soy el mejor

- ¿Disculpa?

- DILO - prácticamente lo ordenó

- Esta bien - dijo con un suspiro de resignación - 'eres genial y eres el mejor'

- Jaja ya lo sabía - dijo Duncan - aún así... - comenzó a apretar lentamente el gatillo

- Noooo - gritó Trent cerrando los ojos (net: imaginenselo en camara lenta xD), en un instante solo sintió un chorro de agua mojar su rostro

- jajajaja - comenzó a reirse el delinduente - te lo mereces por no decirle a nadie la verdad

- Mmm... - comenzó a pensar Cody - Trent ¿ere por él por lo que huías?

- Sí - afirmó Trent cabizbajo y entonces sintió un golpe en la cabeza

- Idiota - susurró Sierra después de golpearlo

* * *

Ahora todos se encontraban de nuevo en el hospital, Sierra platicaba con Izzy y Lindsay, Hethear hablaba con Leshawna aunque a veces comenzaban los pleitos y Harold tenía que intervenir para que no intentaran matarse, Tyler, Trent, Geff y Owen platicaban sobre asuntos del equipo de futball, Duncan y Courtney se encontraban platicando alejados del resto, Noah leía tranquilamente su libro y Cody se encontraba solo sentado en una silla con la mirada perdida en la ventana

- Cody - la voz de un chico llamó su atención, desviando su vista para encontrarse con la de...

- ¿Jimmy? ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó confuso el castaño

- ¿Qué ocurre? eso debo preguntartelo a tí - dijo sentandose a su lado - estas muy ausente

- Lo siento Jimmy pero descuida, en serio estoy bien

- Te conosco desde hace años¬¬ - aseguró el menor - a tí algo te pasa ¿tiene que ver con mi hermana? - Cody no apartó su mirada de la de Jimmy - tiene que ver con mi hermana - y esta vez no fue pregunta sino que fue una afirmación

- Tiene que ver con mi propia hermana mayor - dijo el joven oji-azul

- ¿Mi hermana y la tuya tienen algo que ver?

- No dije que tuvierqa que ver con Gwen¬¬

- pero no lo negaste - Cody no supo que contestar - Entonces si tienen que ver una chica con la otra

- Puess... - el mayor se quedó sin palabras

- Eso significa que tiene que ver con ambas... ¿Gwen tiene algo que ver con tu pasado? - al fin comenzaba a entender, Cody agachó la cabeza y fijó su mirada en alguna parte del piso

- Jimmy... Gwen es mi hermana mayor - soltó por fin

- ¡¿QUÉ? - Gritó el menor ocacionando que todos voltearan a verlo y una enfermera se acercara

- Joven guarde silencio - pidió la uniformada de blanco - esta en un hospital

- Lo siento mucho - se disculpó rascandose la nuca nervioso, cuando la enfermera se fue y todos apartaron sus vistas de ellos dos Jimmy volteo a ver a Cody, quién de nuevo estaba con la mirada ida en algún punto de la nada a travez de la ventana - Cody... ¿Puedes explicarme lo que ocurre? ¿Quién es en realidad mi hermana? ¿Cómo es que no sabías que Gwen era de tu familia?

- Es que yo tenía tan solo un año de edad cuando llegue al orfanato y mi hermana tenía 2 años, por eso no recuerda nada, de hecho no recuerda nada de antes de ser adoptada

- Eso debe ser triste

- Según me enteré la casa en donde vivíamos se incendió, ahí murieron nuestro padres biologicos y fue cuando los bomberos nos encontraron, así nos separaron a mi hermana y a mí a cada uno lo mandaron a un orfanato diferente, mi hermana estaba en uno especial de niñas y yo en uno de niños, por eso es que nunca llegamos a conocernos

- Ya veo... - fue la respusta de Jimmy

La misma enfermera se acercó a la sala de espera en donde se encontraban todos esperando a que la salud de sus amigas mejorara

- Bien... sus amigas estan fuera de peligro - anunció la enfermera - a ver... - dijo mientras tomaba una tabla con algunos documentos - ¿Quién es la familia de Bridgette Dooglas?

- Sus padres estan trabajando y no tiene hermanos - explicó Courtney - ¿Puedo pasar yo a verla? somos mejores amigas

- Esta bien, ve - dijo la enfermera y de inmediato la morena desapareció de la sala - Bien... ahora la familia de... Gwen Cameron

- Aca - gritó Jimmy levantandose rápidamente levantando a la vez la mano del castaño

- Ahh, el chico gritón - dijo la enfermera - vallan derecho por el pasillo y entren por la puerta a la derecha, la que esta a la izquierda es la sala de la otra chica - explicó

- Gracias - agradeció Jimmy haciendo escandalo, nadie sabía si en serio no sabía que molestaba a la enfermera o lo hacía justamente para molestarla - Vamos Cody

- Pero yo... - James no lo dejó terminar

- Pero nada ahora vamos - y corrió en dirección a donde la enfermera le había indicado, casi arrastrando al castaño

- El resto pasara a verlas después - y con esto abandonó las sala de espera

* * *

Jimmy entró al cuarto en el cual descanzaba su hermana jalando a Cody con él

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? - preguntó Cody

- porque esa tipa no me agradó

- No, no el escandalo, lo de trearme contigo si el hermano de Gwen eres tú - Parece ser que comenzarían a discutir sin saber que desde la cama Gwen los miraba divertida

- ¿Qué? ¿pensaste que no te estaba poniendo atención? - luego volteo a ver a Gwen - HERMANITA - le gritó acercandose para abrazarla

- Sí sigues así nos van a correr de este hospital¬¬ - se quejó el mayor de los chicos

- jeje por lo que veo Jimmy ya hizo de las suyas ¿O me equivoco? - preguntó Gwen muy divertida ante la situación

- Me alegra que este bien hermana, aquí somos muchas personas que te necesitamos, ah por cierto - se volteo a ver a su acompañante que seguía junto a la puerta - ¿no piensas acercarte?

- Incisto con mi pregunta ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- Porque quiero asegurarme de que le digas a mi hermana la verdad - ante esto Cody se tensó - vamos amigo... ella no te va a comer si se lo dices

- Jimmy...

- ¿A qué se refiere Jimmy? - preguntó Gwen confusa

- Vamos - el menor se acercó a su amigo - ella tiene que saberlo, y no creo que sea capaz de enojarse contigo si nisiquiera tu lo sabías

- ¿De que hablan?

- Él te lo dirá - dijo Jimmy acercandose a la cama de nuevo casi arrastrando a Cody para que también se acercara

- Ya dime que pasa Cody... - pidió la gótica - no entiendo nada ¿Por qué iba a enojarme contigo

- Gwen... - al fin habló - estuve en el orfanato con Sierra antes de venir

- ¿Y qué cosa hallaron?

- Sebemos quién adoptó a Cindy Simon

- ¿En serio? esa es un buena noticia - dijo con una cálida sonrisa

- Fue adoptada por la familia... la familia Cameron - dijo al fin, Gwen abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa, se había quedado en shock

- Entonces tu y yo...

- Fue adoptada por la pareja: James Cameron y Gretel Cameron

- Entonces tu y yo...

- Y le pusieron el nombre de Gwen... Gwen Cameron - dijo levantando la mirada para encontrarse con la de ella

- Entonces tu y yo...

- ¿QUÉ? ¿ACASO NO HABLAS ESPAÑOL? - gritó Jimmy harto

- James Cameron Jr. - lo rependió su hermana, el grito la había sacado del shock en el que había quedado - no grites... la enfermera vendra a sacarte

- Pss mejor que se dedique a su trabajo - dijo el menor cruzandose de brazos y haciendo un puchero

- Entonces... Cody y yo ¿Hermanos? eso no me lo puedo creer - dijo con la mirada baja - es decir... hemos estado juntos desde la primaria... y nunca nos dimos cuenta

- No eres la única...

- No piensen en ponerse sentimentales¬¬ bien saben que en el fondo lo sabían, si no... no creo que se hubieran hecho amigos después de todo, ¿O es que acaso no recuerdan como era antes la 'relación de amistad' que había entre ustedes? - analizó Jimmy

- jejeje - la chica comenzó a reír al recordarlo - Cody estaba 'enamorado de mí' pero no logró convenserme

- Lo que sucedió es que no estabas lista para el Codymaster

- Ya vas a empezar a elojiarte¬¬

- Si no lo hago yo... ¿Quién?

- Lo vez - dijo el menor de los tres - te dije que lo tomaría bien

- Creo que tendremos tiempo de sobra para platicar esto una vez que estes bien, por el momento creo que Trent debería de verte

- Si, si el pobre tipo pensaba en abandonarte para protegerte debería hablar contigo

- ¿Qué dices? - la confesión de su hermanito menor dejo muy condundida a la gótica

- Creo que deberíamos dejar que sea él el que te explique - dijo Cody - de inmediato le decimos que pase

- Esta bien

* * *

- Creo que yo mejor me voy - anunció Trent

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? - preguntó Courtney sin comprender por que

- No pensaras escapar ¿O sí?

- Yo...

- ¡Trent! - gritó Jimmy, quién ya corría por los pasillos - es tu turno de ver a mi hermana

- Pero yo ya...

- Nada de que te ibas - sentenció Duncan - ve a hablar con ella - entre Duncan y Jimmy a Trent no le quedo más opción que ir a buscar a Gwen

* * *

¿Trent había querido irse? ¿Por qué? ¿era acaso que... que Trent no la amaba como ella a él?

- Gwen - la llamó la voz del chico que amaba - ¿Cómo estas?

- Bien... - dijo sin querer verlo a los ojos, pues en el fondo aún estaba triste

- Creo que debemos hablar ¿no?

- ¿Eso crees?

- Supongo que tu hermano te lo dijo, lo lamento

- Me comentó que querías irte - dijó la gótica - solo dime... ¿Por qué? - su vista se comenzó a nublar

- No Gwen... no llores - dijo acercandose a ella, se sentó a la orilla de su cama y con la llema de uno de sus dedos secó una lagrima que bajaba por su mejilla - Es cierto que me iba pero... lo única que quería con esto erqa protegerte

- ¿Protegerme? pero ¿De qué?

- De Leo... Gwen, tu ya te diste cuenta que soy músico - la joven asentó - Yo ya tenía una banda formada con el que durante mi niñes fue mi mejor amigo - confesó por fin

- ¿Una banda? ¿Qué paso entonces? ¿Por qué la dejaste?

- Mi amigo cambió, y mi sueño de siempre fue estudiar una carrera universitaria... pero eso a Leo no le pareció bien y por eso se empeño en localizarme y tenía pensado hacerme volver a como fuera

- no podía hacer nada tan malo como para que decidieras irte

- De hecho... amenazó a Izzy con un cuchillo - comunicó el oji-verde

- o_o ¿Qué? - eso dejó a Gwen lo más confundida que pudo estar

- Y Duncan nos salvó por que sacó una pistola de su chaqueta

- o_o ¿Una pistola? - OK, me equivoque ahora si estaba más confundida

- Así es... que él te lo explique cuando venga a visitarte... ah y no te sorprendas si lo vez pasar por esa puerta de la mano con Courtney

- A ver... un minuto - al parecer todo esto estaba siendo demaciado para la oji-obscuro - primero llega mi hermano llamandome 'hermanita' y como si las cosas no pudieran ser más extrañas resulta que mi mejor amigo resulta ser mi hermano... - eso dejó ahora a Trent en shock - luego llegas a decirme que tenías una banda famosa, Izzy fue amenazada de muerte, y ahora Duncan y Courtney estan reconciliados... ¿Qué sigue? ¿Qué Justin entre diciendo que es Homosexual?¬¬ ¿O que Yue (1) haga acto de presencia y me ataque?

- ¿Yue? - preguntó confuso Trent

- Un personaje de anime - explicó Gwen - Trent... aún me cuesta creer que estuviste a punto de irte

- Solo lo hacía para protegerte

- Pero... eso no me importa Trent... yo me había prometido ayudarte - decía la peli-negra - no me importaba que no quisieras hablar de tu pasado... no me hubiera importado que Leo viniera a buscarte si seguíamos juntos

- Pero Gwen... comprendelo - pedía trent - yo no hubiera estado tranquilo si tu hubieras corrido peligro por que yo... - se contó a si mismo, no sabía como decirlo

- ... ¿Tú qué? - preguntó Gwen con lagrimas en los ojos

- Yo te amo - contestó por fin, dejando a Gwen sin palabras - te amo y no quería que nada malo te pasara... he salido con muchas chicas pero eres la primera por la que siento esto que siento ahora - dijo posando su mano en el pecho sobre el corazon - porque sé que puedo confiar en tí... sé que te agrado por lo que soy y que si estas conmigo es porque quieres mi compañia... y no estas conmigo solo por ser famoso

Trent cerró los ojos sintiendose mal, sabía que con su decisión de irse corría el riesgo de que Gwen lo odiara pero... no estaba arrepentido de querer hacerlo, después de todo sintió que era mil veces mejor que Gwen lo odiara por eso que ver a Gwen lastimada

No supo muy bien que fue lo que sucedió, solo sintió algo que lo jalaló con fuerza hacia a delante y unos labios bajo los suyos, abrió los ojos con sorpresa para encontrarse con la imagen de Gwen, sujetando su ropa y besandolo

Cuando el beso terminó trent no podía estar más confundido - Tonto... - susurró Gwen - Si Cody y Sierra no te hubieran detenido ¿En serio te hubieras ido? - el joven desvió su mirada de la de ella

- Gwen entiende que yo...

- No, entiendeme tu a mí - lo interrumpió - ¿Es que no lo entiendes aún? si estamos juntos no hay cosa que nos pueda separar, y no hay problemas que no se puedan resolver... por que yo... también te amo - confesó al fin, reciviendo como respuesta otro dulce beso por parte del peli-negro

**¿FIN?**

_**Net: **_y sé acabó... me emociona saber que tanta gente siguió mi historia durante este tiempo *0* (eclipse con cara de soñadora)

(1) No se me ocurrió otro personaje que sea poderoso y famoso x3 si no lo conoces... se trata de Yue y sale en el anime de Sakura Card Captors, y pss bueno... hace un tiempito era famoso, no sé por ahora xP y veran que también hize mención de Justin U^^... jejeje xD lo siento para los que les agrade Justín pero no quise poner a Owen (por que ya tiene novia) y pensé que él sería mejor

KAREN: ¿Entonces ya se acabó?

ECLIPSE: ¿Y tú que rayos haces aquí? eres OOC de otra historia¬¬ y no tiene nada que ver con Isla del drama

KAREN: me gustó tu historía

ECLIPSE: si tu lo dices (la vé sin creerse nada)

KAREN: no puedes terminarla DX al menos no así

ECLIPSE: Descuida que a eso voy -.- ¿Qué? ¿Pensaron que se desarían tan facilmente de mí? (eclipse se ríé con una risa malvada muy al estilo de Izzy)pss estan muy equivocados xD esperen el epílogo, para conocer la vida de nuestros personajes después de que las cosas se arreglan^^

Eso es todo... se cuidan y ya que esto fue el final de la historia (no estoy contando el epílogo como final) espero sus lindos reviews para saber que tal me quedó el final, esta es la primer historia larga que termino y quiero saber si el final no los decepcionó mucho U-.- ... al menos ahora si tienen beso GwenxTrent X9

*GRACIAS POR LEER*


	15. Epilogo

HOLA aquí eclipse reportandose... y como lo prometido es deuda les traigo el epilogo, espero que entren a leerlo, por que de seguro se extrañaran de ver solo 15 capitulos en vez de los 16 que deberían ser

KAREN: ¿por qué no nos expllicas bien?

ECLIPSE: Susede que me quitaron un episodio, por incumplimiento de las reglas, y aunque ya tenía listo este capitulo no podía subirlo, no me dejaba¬¬ en fin... aquí estoy y espero que esto les guste

KAREN: Alto... deberías decirnos por que tardaste tanto¬¬

ECLIPSE: ¿Qué les puedo decir?, es cierto que esto lo venía escribiendo desde hace tiempo pero espero que comprendan que entre las tareas, el horario de clases, el proceso de editar todos mis song-fics, y la flojera de saber que tenía que hacer todo esto... no me dio tiempo DX un día me voy a traumar con tanto¬¬ pero por el momento desfruten esto x)

Ahora... para los que siguen adelante, los dejó leer en paz ;)

**Disclaimer:** TDI no me pertenece

**EPILOGO**

Ese viernes todos los salones se encontraban vacios, no había nadie ni en los baños ni en lo salones, todo parecía ser paz y tranquilidad...

- Wuuju... vamos chicos, HAY QUE ACABARLOS - ok no todo... Owen siempre tuvo un gran espiritu competitivo, siempre lo demostraba y ese día no podía ser la excepción, después de todo ese día sería los tan esperados campeonatos, y mientras que algunos equipos tuvieron que asistir a competir en otras escuelas el equipo de futbol compitía en la suya, al igual que las porristas las cuales competirían en el intermedio

- Bien soldados ha llegado el día - alentaba el chef Catchen - ahora... será mejor que salgan y dejen todo en la cancha y SI soldados me refiero a todo, corazon, cerebro y hasta tripas

- ¿Por qué eso no me hace sentir mejor? - le preguntó Geff a uno de sus compañeros

- silencio soldados - ordenó el chef - dejen de quejarse como nenitas, no es el momento de acorbadarse... quiero que salgan y se maten mutuamente con el equipo contrario - y por sus palabras todo el equipo quedó en shock

- Jeje ya entiendo - comentó nervioso Trent - es un chiste de aliento ¿no? - el chef no le contestó, solo se dedicó a alejarse dejando al equipo solo unos momentos antes de iniciar el partido - Por favor diganme que eso fue un chiste de su parte - le pidió al resto de sus compañeros

- Ojala lo fuera - comentó otro chico perteneciente al equipo

- Chicos vean - dijo Tyler señalando la banca del equipo opuesto, todo el equipo era conformado por chicos estremadamente desarrollados, grandes y robustos, algunos daban miedo y otros cuantos solo estaban ahí sentados esperando el momento de jugar

- Es un hecho - comentó el capitan William cruzado de brazos - moriremos hoy - sentenció sin expresión alguna en su rostro y se fue a sentar a la banca destinada para el equipo

- Oye - se quejó Cody - tu eres el capitan, deberías darnos palabras de apoyo

- ¿palabras de apoyo?... Emm... - parció pensarlo un rato y luego dijo - si eso quieren... espero... - hizo otra pausa - espero que ninguno muera

- Gracias... - contestaron a forma de coro y con sarcasmo todos los integrantes del equipo

- CHICOS - gritó una chica morena corriendo emocionada hacia ellos, pero no llevaba tenis, sino zapatos casuales y al estar corriendo se le hizo muy difícil detenerse y terminó resbalandose en el piso del gimnasio, la chica paso de largo a sus amigos y fue a parar al otro lado de este, provocando que el equipo contrario se burlara de ella

- ¿De qué se rien? - preguntó Duncan rechinando los dientes tratando de controlar su enojo, nadie se burlaba de él y mucho menos de su princesita

- Pues de esa tonta ¿Vez algo más divertido aquí? (net: opss grave error por parte del equipo contrario xP)

- ¿Qué rayos acabas de decir? - no lo soportaba, tomo todo su autocontrol para no lanzarse en contra del sujeto, pero eso no significa que no quisiera defenderse, así que no dudo en sacar una pequeña navaja que llevaba al preguntarlo

- DUNCA - gritó al capitan Williams - No se permiten armas blancas, de fuego ni objetos punzocortantes en este gimnasio... - comentó poniendose de pie para encararlo si era necesario - esta en las reglas - dijo señalando un enorme letrero que abarcaba todo lo alto de la pared a un lado de las gradas

- Tu y tus reglas - se quejó el delincuente - además leí todas las reglas escolares y esas no estaban escritas

- No - admitió el chico - pero estas fueron creadas especialmente para el día de hoy... por que sabiamos que hoy vendrías

- Tranquilizate Duncan - dijo Courtney llegando a su lado aún despeinada - mira... mejor a lo que venimos - luego se volteo a ver al equipo de futbol - solo veniamos a desearles suerte

- ¿Tú? - preguntó Geff

- ¿Nos deseas suerte? - preguntó Owen

- Si - asentó la morena - ¿por qué les parece extraño?

- CHICOS - llegó Gwen acompañada de Jimmy - Me alegra haber llegado antes de que esto empezara, quería desearles suerte

- ¿Por qué vino tu hermano? - preguntó curioso Geff

- Es que quiero verlos jugar - contestó el menor

- El juego esta por comenzar - anunció el chef llegando al grupo que se había reunido - es tiempo ustedes - señalando a los cuatro que no eran miembros del equipo - salgan de esta zona y vallan a conseguir en donde molestar

- ¿Acaba de mandarnos a...? - Courtney fue interrumpida

-Vallan a sentarse - ordenó el chef

- SEÑOR, SI SEÑOR - dijeron los cuatro y salieron rápido de la zona a buscar lugares para sentarse

- Nos llegó la hora - dijo el capitan Williams

- ¿Por qué él es capitan? - preguntó Cody

- No lo sé - dijo Tyler - me lo he estado preguntando desde siempre

* * *

Después del primer tiempo de partido, por algún tipo de milagro los bagres asesinos (net: es el equipo de Owen, Cody, Geff, Tyler y Trent... hasta el mometo no le había puesto nombre xP) habían logrado anotar 2 goles, contra 5 goles que anotó el equipo contrario

- Estamos perdidos - comentó el capitan Williams al ver a tres jugadores lastimados en la banca

- NO SE DEJEN VENCER - gritó Courtney desde la banca, al parecer había despertado su espiritu competitivo

- Genial... ahora viene el concurso de las porristas - comentó Tyler - Lindsay y su equipo participaran - dijo mirando como Esmeralda era levantada por Mary y Maggie

De un momento a otro Esmeralda perdió el equilibrió y calló al piso torciendose el pie - Auch... me duele - se quejó la chica

- Esme ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Cloe preocupada - ¿Te encuentras bien?

- ¿Te parece que estoy bien? - ironizó la porrista lastimada

- ¿Qué hacemos? - preguntó preocupada Julie - Necesitamos a alguién que sustituya a Esmeralda

- Pero ¿Quién? - América preguntó esperanzada de recivir alguna buena idea pero al parecer nadie sabía que hacer

- Mmm... - Mary se puso a pensar - y... ¿Sí le pedimos a la loca?

- La loca aquí eres tú - respondió América - ¿Cómo se te ocurre algo así?

- Yo no pienso que sea mala idea - comentó Sara apoyando a Mary

- ¿Qué cosa es la que no piensas que sea mala idea? - preguntó Heather llegando junto con Lindsay

- Las locas de Mary y Sara dicen que metamos a Iris a competir con nosotras - explicó Julie

- Eh chicas, se llama Izzy - corrigió Lindsay, dejando realmente sorprendidas a todas sus compañeras - ¿Qué?

- ¿Desde cuando recuerdas un nombre que no sea Heather o Tyler? - preguntó Julie

- Eso no importa - dijo Esmeralda un poco enojada - ahora ayudenme a levantarme - pidió estendiendo una mano en dirección a Heather

- lo siento mucho querida - dijo la peli-negra - la basura se recoge el jueves y hoy es viernes - las chicas que simpre apoyaban más a Heather que a Esmeralda rompieron a risas (net: si ya se confundieron. me refiero a Sara, Maggie, Mary y por supuesto Lindsay) mientras que Esmeralda y sus amigas se indignaron

- Bien... pueden irse buscando quien me sustituya - dijo Cloe - porque yo tampoco pienso participar

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no te soporto y no podre concentrarme en una rutina si la hago contigo y no con mi amiga... yo solo entre a esto porque ella me lo pidió

- Y yo pienso atender a Esme durante el resto del día - dijo América - así que tampoco participo

- Ya también las ayudo - dijo Julie

- Bien... larguense de aquí - pidió la peli-negra enojada - no quiero verlas holgazanear mientras el resto del equipo trabaja duro para ganar

- Ja, ya quisiera ver como logran ganar sin nosotras - dijo Esmeralda antes de alejarse asistida por Cloe, América y Julie

- ¿Ahora qué? - preguntó desilucionada Maggie

- Cambiemos de rutina... ibamos a hacer la número 2 así que ahora mejor hagamos la 8, no necesitamos de todas y es una de las que nos sale mejor - analizó Heather

- Pero... aún así nos faltan dos personas - analizó Mary

- Bueno, ya tenemos a Izzy ¿no?

- ¿Izzy? ¿la loca? - la capitana asentó - bien pero... ¿Crees que quiera ayudarnos?

- Por supuesto que lo hará Mary... ahora solo necesitamos a alguién más

- ¿Por qué no le pedimos a Casey? - sugirió Sara

- Sara... Casey tuvo que ir a atrender un asunto familiar - explicó la capitana con las manos en la cadera - dijo que tal vez no llegaría a tiempo

- Si llegó a tiempo - aseguró Sara - mira... - apuntó a espaldas de Heather - ahí esta peleando con uno de los perdedores del equipo de futbol - Heather volteó y para su sorpresa ahí estaba ella

- Te digo que eres un debilucho... ¿Cómo pueden temerle tu, y TODO el equipo a ellos? - le decía la castaña

- ¿Es acaso que estas ciega? son unos mastodontes - se quejó Cody

- Me pregunto por qué regresé

- No lo sé, lo único que sé es que buscaste cualquier escusa para venir a molestarme, no nos veíamos desde ese día que nos encontramos en el orfanato

- Eh disculpa - le pidió Heather a Cody - me la prestas un momentito - dijo tomando el brazo de Casey - la necesitamos

- Llevatela - le dijo el castaño

- ¿Qué ocurre Heather? ¿Tienen problemas? - le preguntó Casey caminando rumbo al grupo de chicas de uniforme

- Sí y necesitamos de tu ayuda... haremos la rutina 8

- Uy esto suena interesante - dijo Izzy que ya se encontraba con ellas

- ¿Y ella que hace aquí?

- Nos ayudara

- ¿Y las otras chicas? - Casey seguía demasiado confundida - ¿Dónde estan Esmeralda, Cloe, Julie y América?

- El primer equipo en participar es el equipo... de los topos gritones (net: ¿Quién más podría enfrentarse a los bagres asesinos?) - dijo un voz por el megafono, anunciando así que la competencia ya comenzaba

- Bien, ellas no quieren ayudar por eso es que cambiamos la rutina... pero aún así te necesitamos - admitió la capitana - Vé a los vestidores a cambiarte y llevate a Izzy, dale un uniforme

- Pero Heather... no hay uniformes disponibles - dijo Sara

- No importa - intervino Mary - que use el que yo traigo de respuesto, vamos - le dijo a la peli-roja

- Apurense que solo les quedan dos minutos - les dijo Maggie cuando sus compañeras comenzaron a caminar, así paso la rutina del primer equipo y en cuanto se acabo...

- Buuuu - gritaba Courtney (net:sí, leyeron bien xP) mostrando sus pulgares apuntando hacia abajo - ESE EQUIPO APESTA, ¡ARRIBA LA PREPARATORIA WAWANAKUA!

- Court - trataba de calmarla Duncan sentado a su lado - tranquilizate... apenas van a competir mejor calmate y en cuanto ganen les gritas ¿sí?

- Oh valla - se quejó la morena acomodandose en su lugar entre Duncan y Gwen - y decías que yo era la amargada - con los brazos cruzados

Era el turno del equipo Wawanakua y Mary, Casey e Izzy llegaron a tiempo para competir, así comenzó a sonar la canción y las chicas comenzaron a dar vueltas y piruetas que dejaron a todos los espectantes realmentes sorprendidos, todo iba bien, para el final de la canción Casey, Sara y Lindsay se juntaron, Mary y Maggie corrieron para saltar a los brazos de las primeras tres

Izzy se movía de un lado a otro animando a todos con su inusual comportamiento, De repente saltó a las gradas en donde seguía con su propia fiesta

- ¿Qué le ocurre? - preguntó Sara

- ¿Ella sabía de que se trataba la rutina 8? diganme que sí, por favor - pidió Mary

- Pues viendo esto lo dudo - fue la respuesta de Casey - y eso que se lo tramamos de explicar cuando fuimos por nuestros uniformes

- Ya decía yo que no nos escuchaba - se quejó Mary

Entonces Izzy parecío recordar algo y bajó de donde estaba corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, Heather se dio cuenta "Ya era hora" se dijo mentalmente y comenzó a correr, en cuanto ambas pasaron delante de la piramide que las otras habían formado dieron una marometa y ambas cayeron con las piernas abiertas agitando los pompones

La música se terminó y todo quedó en silencio

- Wujuu así se hace chicas - dijo Courtney de pie en su lugar mientras les aplaudía, en unos segundos más todos le siguieron la corriente y comenzaron a aplaudir y aclamar

- Supongo que eso significa que nos salió bien - dijo sastifecha Sara moviendose lo suficiente para que Mary y Maggie perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran al piso de espaldas

- ¿Estan bien? - preguntó Lindsay viendolas con preocupación

- Sí descuida - dijo Maggie mientras era ayudada por Lindsay y Mary lo era por Casey

- Son unas tontas - comentó la castaña

- Nadie te lo preguntó

- Y EL EQUIPO GANADOR ES... - se escuchó de nuevo la voz por el megafono - EL EQUIPO DE LA PREPARATORIA WAWANAKUA - y el lugar se llenó de gritos - Ahora sí, disfruten del segundo tiempo de este partido de futbol

- ¿Disfrutar? ¿En serio disfrutan de vernos sufrir? - se preguntaba Geff

El partido siguió y al parecer ahora sí estaban todos más animados, lograron meter otros tres goles más llegando así al empate, solo era necesidad de que metieran otro más y así ganarían el campionato

- Solo uno más y la escuela gana - dijo Gwen muy animada

- Espero que ganen - comentó también su hermano menor

- Estan a tan solo un gol - dijo intrigada Courtney

- Lo sé - decía Gwen - espero que lo logren

- Sé que lo haran hermana tranquila - trató de tranquilizarla su hermano con las mejores intenciones

- Aúnque realmente estoy nerviosa - seguía diciendo Gwen

- No es para menos... digamos que en el primer tiempo no nos dieron muchas esperanzas - corroboró Courtney

- Eh... Gwen ¿Me estas escuchando? - preguntó su hermano

- ¿En serio crees que sean capaz de hacerlo? - volvía a decir Gwen

- Bueno... no puedo darte una respuesta segura... después de todo tu los conoces

- ¿Gwen? ¿Courtney? - James se estaba indignando - No me estan ignorando ¿verdad?

- Si, son capaces de todo... - Gwen seguía platicando comodamente con su amiga mientras al parecer no escuchaba nada de lo que su hermano menor le decía, Jimmy suspiró resignado y se levantó del lugar sin que Gwen se diera cuenta

De un momento a otro el balón calló a los pies de Owen, quién a darse cuenta comenzó a correr rumbo a la portería contraria - Vamos Owen... TÚ PUEDES - gritó Courtney desde su lugar apoyandolo

- yo puedo... yo puedo... - se repetía Owen dispuesto a darle la victoria a su equipo pero al parecer comenzaba a canzarse y el equipo contrario estaba a punto de quitarle el balón

- Ya decía yo que esto era demasiado bueno como para ser real - se quejó Gwen

- Ni que lo digas - la morena se cruzó de brazos

- OWEN - esa era la voz de... ¿Jimmy? Gwen volteo a ver el asiento que ahora se encontraba vacio

- JIMMY - gritó enojada al ver que su hermanito menor estaba atrás de la portería del equipo contrario

- SI GANAS PROMETO DARTE ESTO - dijo mostrando una barra de chocolate y ajitandola a lo alto para que la viera Owen

- Chocolate - dijo Owen con un brillo bastante inusual en los ojos y comenzó a aumentar la velocidad hasta llegar a la distancia correcta y disparar el balón directo a la portería del equipo contrario, justo antes de que el tiempo terminara

Toda la escuela comenzó a celebrar, habían ganado el partido del campeonato, Owen llegó hasta donde estaba Jimmy y lo levantó en su hombro a la vez que con su mano desocupada sostenía la barra de chocolate

- Lo hiciste viejo - se acercó Trent a felicitarlo con todos los demás tras de él - nos diste la victoria

- Esto hay que celebrarlo - comentó Tyler

- Chicos - gritó Lindsay llegando por detrás de su novio y abrazandose de él - lo hicieron

- Eso fue genial Owen - dijo esta vez Gwen llegando junto con Courtney y Duncan

- Viejo... llegue a pensar que jamás lograrían ganarles a esos mastodontes - comentó Duncan

- Fue genial eso que hiciste Jimmy - comentó Courtney contenta

- Jeje gracias - agradeció nervioso - No sabía que te gustara esto - comentó bajandose del hombro de Owen

- En realidad no me gustan los deportes... pero quería venir a apoyarlos

- Izzy - dijo Owen al ver a su peli-roja llegar con ellos - fue genial lo que hiciste

- jeje gracias

- Creo que les fuiste de mucha ayuda a las porristas - cometó la gótica

- Oh vamos chicos... no es para tanto

- Esto amerita una celebración - propuso Duncan - ¿Vamos a mi casa? - un silencio se formo después de dichas palabras - ¿Qué?

- no creo que sea sensato armar una fiesta que altere el orden publico en la casa de una pareja de policias - le explicó la morena

- Entonces... - dijo Geff - vamos a la mia

- Si, pero... ¿Puedo llevar acompañantes? - preguntó Cody un poco avergonzado

- ¿Podemos ir también? - preguntó Leshawna acercandose a ellos junto con Harold y Noah

- Claro... es más pasen la voz - pidió Geff en un grito - toda la escuela esta invitada

- Oh, valla, ¿sabes? dudo mucho que ese sea mi estilo - se quejó Gwen

- Vamos hermana, eso no tiene nada de malo - animó el castaño, después de que Gwen saliera del hospital él y ella habían hablado, y desde entonces ambos se trataban de hermanos

- Cody tiene razon - dijo Jimmy - vamos hermana, no seas aguafiestas

- Esta bien - dijo la chica no muy convensida, y así es como todos se fueron a celebrar el campeonato de ambos equipos, las cosas habían cambiado bastante en este mes... Courtney y Duncan se veían más seguido y ya no se abergozaban de que los vieran como novios... Gwen y Jimmy ahora trataban a Cody como un hermano más de ellos (net: a pesar de que es solo hermano de Gwen ;D)... y respecto a Trent, Gwen le había dado otra oportunidad, ahora salían y al parecer este enamoramiento era verdadero amor, y así es como todos siguen con sus vidas 'normales'

**FIN**

_**Net:**_ Ahora sí, se terminó la historia y espero que el epilogo no dejara cosas que desear -.-

KAREN: 0_0 Oye... ¿soy yo estabas dentro de tu fic?

ECLIPSE: adivina

CASEY: estaba ahí dentro... adivina por que me pelee con ella¬¬

KAREN: 0_0 ¿se pelearon? creo que me lo perdí, noté que no te llevabas bien con ninguna

ECLIPSE: jajaja *un ataque de risa la ataca* ¿ves? eres una amargada-.- y no soy la única que lo cree

KAREN: ¿Por qué ella entro al fic y yo no? T.T

ECLIPSE: Porque ella es OoC de esta historia y tu lo eres de otra¬¬

KAREN: Dinos porfavor... ¿Quién eres en tu fic?

CASEY: ¿Qué aún no es ovbio? se dejó su propio nombre en la vida real

ECLIPSE: ok te digo -.- mi nombre amerita que todos mis amigos en la vida real me llamen Mary

KAREN: wow *0* eres porrista también en la vida real?

ECLIPSE: Ya quisiera-.- ese fue solo un tipo avatar... por que no se parece a mi...

CASEY: ¿Cómo lo sabemos?

ECLIPSE: tu solo confía en mí... bien con esto nos despedimos, nos vemos en el proximo fic ^0^ se cuidan y nos leemos

¿reviews? sería lindo que me dijeran lo que les pareció este final ;)


End file.
